You Found Me
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: What if Haley did Leave for the tour, but after there senior year. After giving birth to her Daughter. Sixteen years later Nathan and Kate are living in the world that Haley left behind. What if Haley was to come back? Could she become part of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the one tree hill characters

**You Found Me**

Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Later

* * *

From as long as Kate could remember it had always been her and her dad. The two of them doing everything together, her father never left her side. Nathan Scott was her father, very talented but he walked away from everything for Kate, to raise her to provide for his only daughter. Nathan worked at his Uncle Keith's auto shop, for a living and has since the day Haley told him she was pregnant. All he wanted to do was to give his family the best; he didn't care if he lost his dreams along the way as long as they were happy, he'd be happy.

Kate's your typical sixteen year old girl, typical in the way of her grades and interests. But, not in the way of having a mother, she didn't have anyone to talk to about her period, or boys or anything she felt uncomfortable to talk about with her dad.

Kate wasn't very tall about five four, like her mother. Many attributes she had received from the women that walked away from her life in Tree Hill for a music career. Haley James. Her mother, biologically but not in Kate's world, in her world she didn't need a mother she had her dad that's all she need even though at times Kate wishes she knew her mother even just a little bit. Kate looks just like her mother sandy coloured hair that curled at the ends. The only thing Kate had ever received from her mother was her looks. Kate has her father's blue eyes, you could get lost in them for hours. Her father gave Kate everything she could ever need: a nice house with a roof, clothes that she has, everything.

Nathan and Haley were so young when Kate was born, fresh out of high school. Nathan had picked out a ring and was picking it up the day Haley went into labour. He got to the hospital as quick as he could ready to purpose to Haley and everything. Nathan didn't care if she was giving birth; he wanted to marry Haley so they could be a real family. But when he arrived he found out, Haley had been rushed into an emergency c-section to deliver the baby. So he decided he'd wait.

July 23rd 1993 the day Kate was born at 11:27 pm. When the doctor came to get Nathan he was ecstatic, he called Duke university that second and told Coach K that he was unable to accept there offer, due to the fact he was a father. Nathan than quickly ran into the recovery room where Haley was supposed to be, to find Chris Keller sitting at her bedside with his guitar. All Nathan had done was look at Haley; he had felt his heart break that very second. All Haley could say was "it's not what it looks like." Nathan had heard that excuse so many times before he told Haley "It's fine Haley, really. I just gave up everything for you and you're in here singing with Chris Keller"

"Nathan, I'm leaving" is the line he remembers most from that day. He remembers yelling and losing his temper, and begging her to stay then before he left the room to go see his baby he said this "Go on your Tour or whatever, just never come back and leave my daughter alone her whole life without you, I never want to see you again." Nathan had grown to regret that line, of most things from that day. He had basically pushed Haley away completely. Nathan missed her dearly even though he never admit it to anyone, especially around Kate.

* * *

Nathan walked in the door of his home, and took off his work jump suit and changed into some more causal clothes. Then he walked out to the living room and sat down and turned on the TV. Kate had been in her bedroom working hard on her homework, when she looked over to the clock and noticed it was 4:30 she had to get to work, plus put the pizza she had made for her dad in the oven. So she ran down the hall and into the kitchen

"Kate that you?" Nathan asked

"Ya, dad I'm just putting dinner in the oven" Kate yelled back

"Alright what are we having tonight?" Nathan asked

"You're having pizza, I have work" Kate said walking into the living room

"That's your third shift this week" Nathan said

"And?" Kate asked

"You've been working pretty hard lately any reason?" Nathan asked

"Well, I'm saving up to buy concert tickets to see fall out Boy" Kate replied

"Oh, Kate you should of asked if you needed some money" Nathan said

"No its okay dad I want to pay for it myself" Kate said

"Can you grab me a beer before you leave?" Nathan asked

"Dad, it's called getting up off your fat ass and getting it yourself" Kate said heading for the door

"I don't have a fat ass" Nathan said, Kate grinned as she headed for the door. "Come on Kate please?" Nathan asked waited a few seconds then he heard the door slam and knew he was on his own, and would have to get his beer himself.

* * *

Kate entered Karen's Café as she did every day. Kate worked at the Café ever since Kate had turned 14 so she'd been working there for two years and absolutely loved it.

"Hey Kate how's your day?" Karen asked

"Pretty normal, the usual you know" Kate replied

"Same answer for how many years now?" Karen asked

"About two" Kate replied smiling, then grabbing her smock and looking around to see the Café empty not a usual sight.

"Reading week for college students?" Kate asked

"Yeah I think so" Karen replied

"Great less people less work" Kate said slouching down in a chair

"Just like your father, Lazy" Karen said shaking her head.

"Is Lilly around?" Kate asked

"No I think she had something to do with Lucas today" Karen replied

"Oh okay" Kate said. Lilly and Kate were only a month apart in age; they have been best friends since they could walk. They did almost everything together.

Karen turned and went to the kitchen in the café, leaving Kate alone at the front to work the counter. Kate once again looked around, and still nobody was in the Café she decided to put on her iPod on and sit down in front of the piano, it was a regular thing when the café was empty. She started to play the piano, and sing a soft tune. Kate had been against learning anything to do with music at first when she was ten, but she slowly realized how much it meant to her. Some ways it made her feel closer to her mother, even though Kate didn't want anything to do with her, Kate always felt like she could express her feelings. So she would play the piano at the Café sometimes people would hear and tip her, she wasn't putting on a show she was just expressing her feelings.

Kate had no idea about who was going to walk into the Café in a few moments that could change her life completely.

* * *

Haley slowly walked down the main street of Tree Hill; she hadn't been here in years. But, she had finally made a decision that she wanted to know her daughter she didn't care, if Nathan told her to stay away she had a right to her daughter. The town hadn't changed much; as she continued to walk she came to a very familiar place, Karen's Café. She looked in the window to see if anyone was inside and saw the back of a young girl playing the piano, Haley figured that it was Lilly, Karen's daughter. The girl had sandy colour hair, looked about sixteen. So she just when right into the Café, Haley could hear the piano and the voice along with it, it was amazing one of the best voices she'd heard in a while, better than most recording artists out there. Haley noticed the girl hadn't even looked over. So Haley walked over to the counter and lightly tapped the bell. Haley looked over at the girl she still hadn't heard Haley. So Haley got up and placed a hand on the girl shoulder. The girl jumped up and looked at Haley. Haley looked back it was like the spitting image of her when she was younger, expect with blue eyes. Haley knew at that second it was her daughter, she wanted to hug her, but she could see the fire in the young girl's eyes.

"You shouldn't be here" the girl said

"Shouldn't be here? The sign says open" Haley replied

"Yes the Café is opened just not to you" The girl spoke

"Can I just get a coffee to go?" Haley asked

"Whatever will make you leave faster" the girl said

"Do you have a problem?" Haley asked

"Yes I do, you see I've been motherless all my life, living with out a mom. My Dad has it pretty bad, any mention of you and he locks himself away for days" the girl said

"You're my daughter?" Haley asked

"Unfortunately that would be correct" the girl said

"You're so grown up" Haley said

"KATE! Do we have a customer?" Karen yelled from the back part of the Café where she could not see who the customer was

"Yes Karen, I'm going to go home, if you can deal with this Tree Hill Ditcher" Kate yelled back

"Yes I'll be right out" Karen said but before she could get to the front, Kate was long gone, and left standing there was the one and only Haley James

* * *

A/N: Like? Dislike? Review telling me what you thought


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Drunk to Scare Her Away

Karen came out to the front of the Café to see the one and only Haley James. She was in shock, it finally hit her. Kate had run out of the Café because of Haley.

"Well you look like you haven't aged a bit Karen" Haley said

"Thank you Haley, but would you care to explain?" Karen asked, she saw Haley bite down on her bottom lip as she though.

"Karen I made a mistake when I walked away sixteen years ago" Haley replied

"A mistake, a mistake that has changed Nathan and Kate's lives forever. You want to know who Kate comes to when she has girl stuff to talk about me, or Brooke. Some times she'd ask about you, but then quickly disregard it because you left her, she is a young women. Who has spent most her life wishing she knew you. And over the past two years she's finally come to terms with it!" Karen yelled

"Karen, I'm sorry that you've had to deal with her. But my life was becoming too important to fast. I was a mother at seventeen. I was not ready to be a mother at seventeen, I wanted to follow my dreams, now I want to be with my family because it's the right choice" Haley said

"And you didn't think of this sooner?" Karen asked

"I did but my contract wasn't up so they were going to sue me" Haley said

"You never called Nathan or anyone telling them that?" Karen asked

"I did, Nathan never phone me back. I sent gifts, money everything. But they'd just come back in the mail a few days later" Haley replied

"So you wanted to be part of Kate's life?" Karen asked

"More than you could ever imagine" Haley said with tears in her eyes, quickly wiping her face as she heard the door open, it was a young girl. Haley figured this must be Lilly

"Mom, is Kate working today?" Lilly asked

"Try her cell, she left early she had some things to do" Karen replied, Lilly look over to Haley, Lilly mind clicked like that. Lilly knew who it was, and quickly exited the Café on a mission to find Kate.

"That's little Lilly?" Haley asked

"Yeah, she's not so little anymore" Karen replied

"And she and Kate are friends?" Haley asked

"The best" Karen replied

"Are there any boys in her life?" Haley asked

"I don't think so her and Lilly always talk in some kind of code" Karen said

"Oh, okay, Karen do you ever think she could let me in?" Haley asked

"I don't know she's a lot like you in the part of music and activities, but a hell of a lot like Nathan in the way she puts up a front, and hides her feelings" Karen said

"Thank you Karen, I'm going to be staying in Tree Hill from now on. I hope that I can get to know Kate" Haley said

"Haley, don't hurt her. She's in a fragile stage, let her come to you" Karen said

"I will"

Lilly had tried Kate's cell many of times, all she got what "Hey, You've reached Kate, Not Katie Kate I'm busy being amazing so I will call you back later, if I feel like it"

Lilly walked up to the front door, of Kate's house, and knocked. A second later Nathan showed up at the door.

"Hey Nathan is Kate here?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, she came home early from the Café and locked her self in her room" Nathan said

"Can I go see her?" Lilly asked

"Um, sure she seemed upset, do you know why?" Nathan asked letting Lilly in.

"I might have an idea" Lilly said running up the stairs to Kate's room. The door was closed, bad sign. Lilly lightly knocked on Kate's door. "Kate, can I come in?" Lilly heard Kate getting up and walking over to the door and unlocking it. Lilly could tell that Kate had been crying. "It's going be okay"

"How do you know that?" Kate asked as her eyes filled with tears. Lilly walked over to Kate and hugged her.

"I just do, trust me I'm your best friend" Lilly said

"She's going to change everything" Kate said

"She won't, if you don't let her" Lilly stated

"But, she's here in Tree Hill, my town. In My Life" Kate said biting down on her lip

"Kate listen to me, she probably feeling guiltily for leaving, if you ignore her she will leave" Lilly explained

"Are you sure?" Kate asked

"Positive" Lilly replied

"Should I tell my Dad?"

"That's your choice, he will find out eventually" Lilly said

"That's true, but I think leaving him happy for now" Kate said

"If you think that's right" Lilly replied

"Thanks Lills you always have my back"

"You would do the same for me"

The two girls continued to talk for another hour, until they got bored of being inside, so they were going to go out. They two came downstairs.

"Hey Kate what was wrong?" Nathan asked his daughter

"Girl stuff Dad, I'm fine now" Kate said

"Oh okay and where are you two going?" Nathan asked

"To Tric, the Wreckers are playing tonight" Kate replied

"That's great, have fun and Kate be home by 12" Nathan said enforcing his sixteen year olds curfew

"For sure Dad"

Kate and Lilly arrived at Tric, and went to see Peyton.

"Hey my favourite Niece and sister-in-law" Peyton greeted the girls

"Hey Aunt Peyton, were so pumped to see the wreckers" Kate said with a forced smile, since she was still upset about the whole mom showing up

"Um, Yeah about that, they got stuck in Charlotte and aren't coming" Peyton said

"Is somebody else playing?" Lilly asked

"Yeah I got a few unsigned bands that said they'd play" Peyton explained

"As long as there's something I'm happy" Kate said

"That's great; well I should go check on those bands" Peyton said walking away

Lilly and Kate walked over to there normal table where Chelsea, Mitch, Travis and Adam were sitting.

"Hey Guys what's baking" Mitch asked

"Just say what's up Mitch" Travis said

"Nothing much, hoping the bands tonight will be good" Lilly replied

"I know who's looking good tonight" Adam said to Kate

"Adam, you're on of my best friends I'm not interested for the zillionth time" Kate said whacking him in the arm.

"It wasn't about you, it was about that person at the bar" Adam said rubbing his arm

"Oh I'm sorry Adam" Kate apologized

"It's fine, I think I'm going to ask that girl at the bar to dance" Adam said getting up

"Playing the field, nice dude" Mitch said

Kate watched as Adam went over to the bar, and how he was talking to the girl at the bar. The girl turned around. _Shit._ It was Haley James. Time to get drunk and forget about this day, Kate thought. Kate got up and walked over to Mark Davis. Brooke's adopted son.

"Hey Mark, do you have your special thing here tonight?" Kate asked

"Yeah, I do. Why do you care, you don't drink?" Mark replied

"I do tonight" Kate said, Mark poured some of his flask into Kate's drink. Then Kate walked back over to the table with her friends. Lilly looked at Kate and knew something was up. Lilly watched as Kate sat there drinking her drink, and watch Kate finish the drink.

"Kate what did Mark put in your drink?" Lilly asked

"Nothing Lilly, he and I were just talking" Kate replied

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure" Kate said but the words were slurred together

"Okay, Kate. I think we should take you home" Lilly said

"No! do you know who Adam was hitting on before, the lady at the bar. Haley James that's who" Kate replied refusing to go with Lilly

"Kate you didn't say anything"

"Because I'm trying to ignore her"

"And getting drunk does that?"

"Yes, Well I am going to go make out with a random stranger" Kate said getting up and walking away

Kate walked up to a less than unfamiliar face Mark Davis.

"Hey Scott, you drunk yet?" Mark asked

"No I'm not, but I need a dance partner, would that be you?" Kate asked

"Depends what's in it for me?" Mark asked

"you get to dance with me" Kate replied

"Sure what the hell" Mark replied as the two walked out to the dance floor. Little to Kate's knowledge Haley was watching her the whole time from the mirror behind the bar. She could see Kate grinning up on these boy, then she saw the two teenagers start making out. Great her daughter was a teenage Brooke.

"Peyton! Who's that boy um that girl is dancing with?" Haley asked

"Well if it isn't little miss Haley James, why should I tell you who your daughter is dancing with oh" Peyton said turning around

"Peyton I know everyone's extremely pissed at me for leaving and not coming back, but is Kate always like that?" Haley asked

"No she's not she's almost like a mini you most of the time, Mark Davis is the boy"

"Davis? As in Brooke?"

"Yes, he's her adopted son"

"So do think I'm the reason she being like this?" Haley asked

"Probably the girl hates your guts, once second. I've gotta go kick them out. Underage drinking in my club you get kicked out and sent home." Peyton said walking away

"Kate Scott, Mark Davis out" Peyton said

"But, Aunt Peyton I didn't do anything wrong" Kate said

"I can smell the alcohol on you, I don't care where you go as long as you get out of here" Peyton said taking them to the door. "Oh and Mark key's please" Mark handed Peyton his key's "Have a nice night, while you are still free, I'm calling both of you parents"

"Great just Great" Kate said sitting down on the bench outside of Tric

"Well you know we could make out some more" mark said wrapping his arm around Kate

"No, I'm okay" Kate said

"You were so into inside" Mark said

"Because I was getting somebody jealous" Kate said sliding down the bench

"Was it Adam?" Mark asked

"No, it wasn't" Kate said standing up and walking away

"Hey where are you going?" Mark yelled after her

"Somewhere far away from her" Kate mumbled under her breathe.

* * *

A/N thanks for all the reviews and everything it really motivated me to write this next chapter, I hope you liked it, if you were confused at all just sent me a message and I'll explain. So Like? Dislike? Any ideas? Let me know in a review

Until next time

Haley Elizabeth James


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill

One Late Night Gone Wrong

* * *

Nathan heard the phone ringing it was 11:30 pm.

"Hello?" Nathan said into the phone

"Sorry to call so late Nate" Nathan recognized the voice as Peyton's

"It's okay Peyton, what can I do for you?" Nathan asked

"Well Kate was at Tric earlier, and I had to kick her out"

"For what?" Nathan asked, that wasn't like Kate

"She had been drinking"

"But she doesn't drink" Nathan replied

"I know it's so unlike her, she also had her tongue down Mark's throat"

"Are you serious? she did come home from work pretty upset, but she said it was just girl stuff" Nathan said

"Did she seem fine when she left?" Peyton question

"Yeah, she was excited to see The Wreckers" Nathan replied

"Nate, have you heard anything from…"

"Not in at least six months"

"She's in town, which could have set off Kate" Peyton told Nathan

"I have to go, Peyton thank you for telling me" Nathan said then hung up the phone.

She was in town, that's why Kate had come home from the Café early, that why Kate had been drinking, and Nathan didn't even want to think about the last thing. Nathan sat by the door waiting for Kate to come home as the clock hit 12:30 am. Nathan figured Kate had forgotten her phone at Tric, so she didn't know what time it was. Until he heard the front door open and Kate walked through the door.

"Kaitlyn Scott are you any aware of what time it is?" Nathan asked in a stern tone

"1 am" Kate replied

"And why are you home one hour after your curfew?" Nathan asked

"I had to walk home from Tric"

"And why did you have to walk home from Tric?"

'Because I had got caught drinking"

"What happen to 'Dad, I'm never going to drink it just causes problems?'"

"I was trying to scare away…" Kate stopped mind sentence

"Scare away who?" Nathan asked even though he knew the answer

"My Mother" Kate said kicking off her sneakers and heading for the stairs

"So you thought drinking would get her to leave?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, I thought if I acted like an out of control teenager she'd leave"

"Kate, you could have told me I would have dealt with it"

"Dealt with it?" Kate asked

"I would have asked her to leave"

"Leave? What if she said no?"

"Don't what if me, and what's with you making out with Mark?"

"I was upset, I was trying to …."

"Trying to what make yourself look like a slut?!" Nathan yelled

"MAYBE!" Kate yelled back. Kate ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"KATE GET BACK HERE WE ARE NOT DONE!" Nathan yelled

"I DON'T CARE!" Kate yelled before slamming her door closed

Nathan went up to his room a few seconds later and slammed the door as well and yelled "FINE!"

* * *

Nathan knew he had crossed a line last night, yelling at his own daughter just because she was trying to scare away the only other person to have his heart other than Kate, of course. Nathan hadn't slept at all that night; he couldn't get his mind off Haley. He hadn't even seen her and yet he wanted to. It was weird all that hate, wasn't hate at all it was love. Nathan still loved Haley but he could never trust her ever, especially with Kate his one thing in life he understood. He didn't want Haley anywhere near her. Nathan walked upstairs to see if Kate was awake, he tapped on the door, no answer, typical. Nathan knocked loudly this time, nothing. So he opened the door. "Kate, I'm sorry" Nathan started to say, when he looked around Kate wasn't even in her room, the window was open. Kate must have climbed out of window shortly after there fight. He didn't blame Kate for leaving; he was a jerk just like he had done with Haley.

* * *

Kate rolled over, looked around and couldn't remember where she was. Until she saw an arm around her waist, it was muscular, defiantly a guys arm. She looked over to her left and saw the one and only Adam, one of her best friends. She looked down noticing she was fully dressed in the clothes she had worn to Tric and Adam was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. _Oh Thank God_ Kate thought to her self, seeing that she was fully dressed.

"Well Good morning Scott" Adam said with a grin

"How did I get here?" Kate was very confused

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Adam had been laying in his bed, trying to drift off to sleep. He kept thinking about how he hadn't stopped Kate from kissing Mark. He should have been a man about. Then he heard pebbles hitting his window, he got up and looked out the window and saw Kate._

"_Kate what are you doing here?" Adam asked_

"_Can I stay with you tonight?" Kate asked_

"_Sure, come to the side door I'll let you in" Adam said exiting his room and slowly walking down to the door, so he wouldn't wake his parents. He motioned for Kate to be quiet as they made there way back up to his room. Adam closed the door to his room after they both entered._

"_Kate what's wrong? Don't you usually go to Lilly?" He asked_

"_You know that girl you were talking to" Kate said_

"_Ya, she was really nice. But a total cougar" Adam said with his goofy grin_

"_She's my mother" Kate said_

"_Oh Kate if I knew I wouldn't of talked to her"_

"_Oh its fine I don't care about that, I had a fight with my Dad about my ways to get rid of her" Kate said with a sigh sitting down on Adam's bed_

"_It couldn't have been that bad"_

"_He called me Kaitlyn he never calls me Kaitlyn"_

"_Its gonna all be fine, come on lay down and we can talk so more" Adam said laying back on his bed and motioning for Kate to come_

"_Thanks" Kate said laying her head on his chest._

"_I have one question" Adam asked_

"_hmmm" Kate said_

"_Do you like Mark?" _

"_Of course not, he a total dumbass"_

"_Okay good"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is bad news"_

"_I knew that, you've told me about every guy"_

"_Because I have your back"_

"_I know you do and thank you" Kate said before closing her eyes and Adam wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off to sleep._

_End of flashback  
_

* * *

"And that's what happen" Adam stated getting up off his bed.

"Are you serious, I don't even remember coming to your house" Kate said starting to get up

"You were pretty tried" Adam said

"Yeah true and drunk, Thanks for letting me crash here. What time is it?"

"About 6"

"I should probably get going then, I don't want my dad worrying" Kate said

"Yeah my parents love you and all but will kill me if they find you in my room, having slept over" Adam said

"Can I borrow a sweater?" Kate asked noticing she was only in a tank top

"Sure" Adam said heading to his closet and pulling out his basketball sweater that said A. Dean # 13

"Oh I like this one" Kate said putting on over her head, it was a little big judging that Adam was six two and Kate was five four.

"I know you do" Adam said opening his arms to give Kate a hug

"Thank you again" Kate replied and accepted Adam hug

"I will always have your back" Adam said as he could smell the soft smell of vanilla, _Man, did she look hot last night, I mean all the time. Crap she's my best friend I shouldn't have thoughts like that about her._

"Like I do with you" Kate said. This hug lasted longer than others; Kate was glad Adam cared so much about her. Kate quickly exited from the side down and started to walk home. She pulled the elastic off her wrist and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Then Kate felt a drop off water hit her face, it started to rain. Kate rolled her eyes and pulled the hood up.

* * *

Haley had woken up at 5:30 am, not a very usual thing for her, but she needed to go for a drive, it usually helped her clear her head. So she left her hotel room at about 6 and headed out to dive through the town she once called home, it was raining. Haley notice somebody walking they had a sweatshirt on that said A. Dean #13. That nice boy she was talking to last night name Adam Dean, he said he played basketball, Haley decided to slow down to see if he needed a ride.

"Hey Adam right?" She said peaking her head out the door the body slowly turned around.

"No" It was Kate; Haley didn't know that Kate would be out walking alone in the rain at this time in the morning. Especially in some guy's sweater, was that the reason Kate had been all over that other guy last night, was Adam her boyfriend. Was that why Adam was so interested in her last night. Kate started to walk away from where Haley had pulled up.

"Kate, would you like a ride, I'm sure you don't want to catch a cold in the rain" Haley said. Kate turned around she really thought about turning around and running home as fast as she could until she saw a flash of lightening.

"Um, I don't think my dad would like that" she replied

"Kate, I think your father would rather have you alive and healthy" Haley stated

"I guess so" Kate returned over to Haley's car and sat down in the front seat.

"OK so where do you live?" Haley asked

"Um over on Maple" Kate said

"Oh okay, what are you doing outside so early?" Haley asked

"I didn't stay at home last night if that's what you're asking" Kate said crossing her arms

"Where did you stay?" Haley asked

"With Adam" Kate said. Haley's mind went into shock her little was with some guy last night

"Did you know…. Have sex with him?" Haley asked. Kate rolled her eyes. _Great, Kate's a Brooke.  
_

"Who do you think I am Victoria King? No, Adam is one of my best friends" Kate replied

"Oh I'm sorry I remember people jumping to conclusions about me and your uncle Lucas" Haley said

"You had sex with my uncle EW" Kate said in disgust

"No he was my best friend" Haley replied

"Oh"

"So why did you stay at Adam's last night?" Haley asked

"I had a fight with my dad about……" Kate stopped. Kate couldn't believe she was having a real conversation with Haley, Kate didn't think it was possible for herself to be civil.

"About what?" Haley asked

"You" Kate said

"Oh, which number are you?" Haley said trying to change the subject

"23" Kate replied. Haley pulled up into the long drive way

"Kate if you ever need me, just call me" Haley said handing Kate a piece a paper with her number on it

"OK, Thanks for the ride" Kate said taking the piece of paper and heading for the front door.

A/N: So I wanted to make Kate and Haley have some kind of interaction, did you like them talking or no? Adam and Kate maybe a possible couple down the line???? Tell me what you liked and disliked. REVIEW please

Haley Elizabeth James


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Grounded

* * *

Kate watched Haley pull her car out of the drive way. That is when Kate made her way to the side of the house, where she climbed up the tree and into her window. Noticing the window open, Kate figured her Dad had come to talk to her and realized she wasn't there. Kate ripped up the number Haley had given her. She didn't want to see her again; she just took the ride since she hates lightening that is all. She may have answered a few questions but it wasn't like they were personal or anything. She hadn't had sex with Adam, even thought she probably could of if she really wanted to. She did oddly enough want to kiss Adam ever since she was kissing Mark; she realized the real person she wanted to kiss was Adam. Kate quickly jumped into the shower.

Nathan heard the sound of the shower running, meaning Kate was home. He heard the water stop, and then about twenty minutes later Kate emerged downstairs. She had straighten her hair, and put on a plaid shirt with jeans.

"Where'd you go last night?" Nathan asked

"Adam's" Kate responded

"And why do you think that it acceptable?" Nathan asked

"It's isn't I just need to get away" Kate said

"I understand your pissed off she's here, but I will make sure she will leave us alone" Nathan said

"Alright, that's sound good" Kate replied. Kate decided not telling her Dad that Haley had driven her home.

"So how is Adam?" Nathan asked

"You know always there for me no matter what" Kate said

"You two will end up married someday you know" Nathan said

"Probably but until then he just one of my best friends" Kate felt a weight lift off her shoulders

"By the way you're grounded" Nathan said with a smirk

"That is understandable, I did drink and slept over at Adam's" Kate said

"For a month, so hand over the phone" Nathan motioned for Kate to hand over her phone

"Really can't you like take away my T.V?" Kate asked

"No because you don't watch much T.V"

"Damn"

"Can I leave the house?" Kate asked

"Only for School and work" Nathan said

"Library?" Kate questioned

"Depending on my mood"

"Do I get to keep the internet?"

"I guess, but just for school work"

"Dad I love you" Kate said hugging Nathan

"You do know I just grounded you right?" Nathan asked

"Of course, I'm going to play my guitar. Unless I'm grounded from that" Kate said with his famous smirk

"No your not" Nathan said

* * *

Adam walked into Karen Café it was about 11 in the morning and was a Saturday he usually met Lilly and Kate.

"Hey Dean, Kate's grounded" Lilly said greeting Adam

"I could have guessed that, it's kind of my fault" He said

"What did you do?" Lilly asked. Haley walked into the Café, looking for Kate of course. Haley overheard Adam and Lilly talking

"She kind of crashed at my house last night" Adam said

"Adam! You let her sleep at your house! Her Dad is going to flip shit, she's grounded for a month" Lilly shouted

"I know but it was quarter to two in the morning and I wasn't going to make her go home"

"You know the reason she came to your house" Lilly said

"Cause I live closer" Adam replied

"No because deep down inside she loves you, she may not be ready to admit it, and I know you love her, you always do what she asks, you two fight like an old married couple and your both so prefect for each other" Lilly explained. Haley shifted in her seat hearing Lilly tell Adam that.

"She is the hottest, most intelligent, ambitious, beautiful girl I know" Adam said

"See you do love her" Lilly said

"I do" Adam said getting up from his seat "I need to go tell her"

"You go" Lilly said, noticing Haley. Adam walked out of the Café.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked Haley

"I was actually looking for your brother Lucas" Haley said

"Well he is probably with Sawyer, they always hangout on Saturday mornings on the river court" Lilly said

"Thanks, and Lilly do you really think Kate is in love with Adam?" Haley asked

"No I'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea about my best friends and next time don't eavesdrop on my conversation, and please stay away from Kate she will come around on her own terms" Lilly said turning around and heading into the back of the Café

"Oh and Haley I don't think Kate or Nathan will be giving you a free pass anytime soon, I do know that Kate let you drive her home but I was only because she didn't want to die from the lightening since she terrified of storms"

* * *

Lucas was at the river court just like Lilly had said.

"Haley James-Scott" Lucas said

"Lucas Eugene Scott" Haley said, she heard Sawyer laugh

"Sawyer, go bug your grandma at Café OK?" Lucas said

"Sure dad you know I am twelve I can take a hint" Sawyer said walking away

"So what brings you into town?" Lucas asked

"I want to know my daughter Luke"

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, what do you want to know about her?" Lucas asked

"Who's this Adam?" Haley asked

"Adam Dean? He, Kate and Lilly have been best friends since they were five. We all have a bet since they turned fourteen, when Kate and Adam would finally end up together"

"Kate said he is her best friend that's all"

"Haley, let me put it this way. Those two are destined to be married"

"Like your mom said we would be"

"Ew I would never have done that, I only ever had platonic feelings for you unlike you"

"I was eight and you were the first guy I had ever talked to other than my brothers" Haley said

"I know Hales, I'm joking. Come over to my place I have a whole photo album for you"

* * *

At Lucas house looking at the photo album

"Thanks Luke, really she really did look just like me growing up except for those eyes"

"I know sometimes I've even called her Haley by mistake and paid for it in slaps"

"She hits?"

"Just like you, But Haley I can already guess how Kate is going to react so you need to keep you space from her"

"Why is everyone saying that I gave her a ride home this morning?"

"Was there a thunderstorm?"

"Yeah"

"That's why, Kate scared of thunderstorm maybe its cause she was conceived in one. Peyton told me what she did last night and I'm sure it's only going to get worse before it gets better so keep you distance, I don't want you making Nathan looking like the bad guy. He only wants what's best for Kate" Lucas said

* * *

Adam played with the tie he had on, holding flowers in the other hand. He walked up to the door of Kate's house. He debated knocking or not and decided to knock. He knocked.

And couple seconds later Nathan answered the door. "Hello Mr. Scott, is Kate around?" Adam asked. Nathan slowly closed the door behind him as he step outside.

"Adam, I know that I have been saying that you and Kate will end up together, but I'm sorry she's grounded but if you are quick I'm sure I didn't see you and I will give a couple of minutes and then you must leave" Nathan said

"Thanks Mr. Scott" Adam said

Adam walked up to Kate's room. He saw Kate lying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Scott" Adam said walking into Kate's room

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, biting down on her lip.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something" Adam said

"Alright what is it?" Kate asked sitting up. Adam handed her the flowers.

"Kate you and I have always been insanely close and all. You know everything about me and I know everything about you"

"Yeah, were best friends aren't we supposed too?" Kate asked

"Yes we are. But lately I've been wanting to be more than friends" Adam said. Kate just looked at him looking into his eyes. Adam felt like Kate was looking right through him

"Am I on punk'd?" Kate asked

"No I'm serious Kate"

"Adam, you always told me I wasn't your type. Anyways I thought your type was whore" Kate said standing up

"I only said those things because I thought you didn't like me back"

"I'm sure" Kate said rolling her eyes

"Kate, when I saw you kissing Mark last night all I wanted to do was punch him and kiss you myself" Adam said taking a step closer to Kate.

"The why didn't you stop me?" Kate asked. Adam heart sunk.

"Because you like me the same way" Adam said

"Trust me, while I was kissing Mark I much have rather to been kissing you" Kate said

"Wait? You like me back?" Adam asked

"Yeah I have for like ever, but you were always telling me that you were sleeping with some cheerleader at every party. I didn't want to have to deal with that" Kate said. Adam stepped closer to Kate.

"I think we've been lying to each other for way too long" Adam said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"Agreed"

"One more thing, I wanted to tell you…" Adam started to say but was soon cut off by Kate's lips against his. Both heart beating very fast, Kate wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. The two were quite happy until they heard a loud cough.

"Adam, you can leave now. Kate is ground" Nathan said. Kate went bright red.

"You're so cute" Adam said quickly giving Kate and hug and exiting

"Dad, did you have to do that?" Kate asked

"Kind of, Lucas owes me twenty bucks" Nathan said with a smirk

"Why?" Kate asked puzzled

"I bet that you and Adam would get together, by the time you were sixteen, he said eighteen" Nathan said

"But seriously Dad, Thanks for letting him come and talk to me"

"Yeah, now you can wait a month" Nathan said smiling

"I hate you dad" Kate said sarcastically '

"Love you too Squirt" Nathan said, hugging his daughter

"Well I can see him at school" Kate said quietly hoping her father didn't here her

"Hey I heard that, remember in my mind, I don't need to see any of that stuff you're my angel I don't need to think about my sixteen year old that way" Nathan said

* * *

A/N: So I know that the last chapter had Nathan looking like the bad guy, but I didn't mean for him to come off that way. And Haley wasn't getting a free pass with Kate, Kate just accepted the ride and answered a few questions, it wasn't a major breath thru or anything, I just wanted an interaction. Lilly standing up for Kate with Haley? Lucas telling Haley to keep her distance? Did you like Kate and Nathan joking around with each other? Adam and Kate together? Any ways I hope that Nathan looked better in this chapter because I thought he did. Like? Dislike? Review

Haley Elizabeth James


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

A Way Into Her Life

* * *

It was now Monday morning,Nathan and Kate hung out all day Sunday. Nate had allowed Kate to go to the river court with him and play some one on one as they did usually on Sundays. Kate had beaten her dad at the game, which wasn't a usual thing. Kate had gotten a lucky three point shot at the start and kept up her lead. Usually Nathan would have cream her but as they were playing Nathan couldn't help seeing his daughter smiling.

"Wake up Kate" Nathan yelled from the kitchen

"I'm up, I'm up" Kate said walking into the kitchen in her pajamas

"Eat something" Nathan said taking a sip of his coffee

"Happy?" Kate said taking a bite of an apple

"Ecstatic, go get dressed and I'll drive you to school" Nathan said, Kate was really regretting not having her licence.

"It's okay Dad, you can just go to work. Adam said he'd swing by and pick me up"

"Oh right the boy friend" Nathan said placing his empty coffee mug in the sink, Kate rolled her eyes and went to go get dressed.

"Kate you ride is here. I'll see you tonight" Nathan yelled before exiting the door

* * *

"Hey" Kate said getting into the front seat of Adam's car

"Oh sorry that seat reserved for my girlfriend" Adam grinned

"Well since I guess I am your girlfriend it's my seat" Kate replied with a smirk

"Fine but there's a fee" Adam said

"And what might that be?" Kate asked

"I don't know a kiss?" Adam asked, Kate leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek.

"Now get a move on driver" Kate said, Adam laughed and drove the too off to school.

Adam's car pulled up into the front of Tree Hill High. He and Kate both got out of the car. Adam slung one of his arms around Kate's shoulders and they walked into the school. Once into the school, Adam pulled Kate into one of the empty classes, and started to kiss her. There lips met and they couldn't stop, Kate managed to pull away.

"We shouldn't be doing this, especially at school"

"I don't care if people see me with my girlfriend"

"We could get in trouble"

"I thought you liked danger Scott" then once again Adam's lips were on Kate's and Kate decided not to fight it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam's arms were around her waist.

"Mr. Dean, Miss. Scott. School is not the place for this, now go get to class" Principal Turner said then he walked away.

"So where were we?" Adam asked, there lips met once again this time Kate tried to stop, but Adam was such a good kisser she was lost, that she couldn't get him to stop.

Ten minutes "Mr. Dean, Ms. Scott. I've already warned you once. Detention with Coach Durham after school"

"But Principal Turner, school hasn't even started yet" Adam whined, Kate blushed she couldn't believe that Turner had caught them twice

"Well you should of though about beforehand, anyways school started five minutes ago and you would have notice if you weren't you know" Turner said "Oh and Kate, I'm going to be hiring a new English teacher and I'm going to need a excellent student such as yourself to show them the ropes, make sure the class doesn't take over you know" Turner said

"Sure, I'd love to. When can I meet them?" Kate asked

"Probably later this week I have to call them to set up the interview"

"Oh okay, sounds great." Kate walked away Adam quickly followed her.

"Hey Kate are you okay?" Adam asked

"I'm peachy, I have to get to class" Kate said shrugging off Adam

"Can I walk you to class?" Adam asked

"I guess, you know I've never gotten detention ever"

"I know Kate, I'm sure Turner is going to tell the media or call Duke" Adam said sarcastically, then he felt a hit to his rib cage "Ouch"

"You deserved it" Kate said, Adam once again slung his arm around Kate's shoulders. They reached Kate's class which was calculus.

"Isn't this a senior class?" Adam asked

"Yeah, but I wanted to get it out of the way" Kate said

"Well" Adam bent down and lightly kissed Kate, Kate started to pull away not wanting to get in more trouble.

"I should really go into class" Kate said

"Fine, I'll kiss you later" Adam said walking away.

* * *

"Ms. Scott it's so nice of you to join us, please tell me your father's tardiness isn't rubbing off on you?" The teacher asked

"Certainly not, I was talking to principal Turner" Kate said

"Oh okay, take your seat pop quiz" the entire class groaned. The class was very quite as the quiz and as usual Kate finished first. She was in a class for seniors and she was most likely the smartest kid in there still. Some random girl that she sat next to said "Hey Scott." Kate turned her head facing the girl, Kate didn't know her name.

"Hey" Kate replied trying to be polite

"I heard you're dating Adam Dean" the girl said

"Ya what if I am?" Kate asked

"Well I should let you know that, he is a total player just be careful"

"Oh thanks, I will be" Kate said turning back around to the front of the class, another kid in front of her turned around Phil Gatina. He had dark red hair, that was kind of long but short the in between stage. His mother had gone to school with Kate's Dad. But of course Rachel got pregnant halfway through sophomore year and had to drop out

"Kate right?" He asked

"Yeah" Kate said

"So you and Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Man I would have totally not taken you as his type"

"And what's his type?"

"Easy. Hell I guess you are, damn i wish i had gotten you first "

"I am not, for your information I know Adam better than you ever have"

"Maybe. But give me a call after he dumps your ass, I can keep your bed warm" he said writing his number on Kate's binder. Kate rolled her eyes, checked the clock only five more minutes and she had a class with Adam and Lilly.

* * *

"Hello is this Haley James?" the voice on the phone asked

"It depends whose calling?" Haley asked hoping it wasn't another fan

"Principal Turner from Tree Hill High"

"Oh hello" Haley said

"Ms. James I am calling because you recently sent in a resume into the school for a job"

"Yes"

"And I'd love to interview you for the job"

"That's great"

"I first off wanted to let you know that if you get the job it would be in the English department teaching Sophomore English"

"Alright, I love those classes"

"When can you come in for an interview?"

"I'm free tomorrow"

"Okay meet me in the Tutor center at eight o'clock tomorrow morning"

"Great, see you then" Haley couldn't believe it she had sent her resume in a day ago and had already gotten a call for an interview. To the one other thing she loved to do, teaching.

* * *

Kate was on her way to second period English, where soon she would be with Adam and Lilly. "Hey Scott" someone yelled down the hall. Kate turned around and saw Adam.

"Hey Dean" Kate said hugging Adam.

"As long as you two don't start making out in front of me I think this can work" Lilly said following behind Adam

"Well…" Adam started to say

"We already ended up with detention" Kate said

"Are you serious? Kate you and detention don't ever happen" Lilly said in awe

"I know its Adam's fault if he hadn't of kissed me I wouldn't have detention" Kate said smirking

"Hey, it's just as much my fault as it was yours" Adam said letting his arm rest on Kate's shoulders. The three walked into there English class to see Whitey Durham sitting in the seat.

"Hey Coach" Adam said  
"Dean, Scott and Scott" Whitey said

"What are you doing in here?" Kate asked

"Well Ms. Scott, you see your teacher Mr. Green decided to retire on Friday and well Turner is trying to find a replacement you're stuck with me" Whitey said

"Oh, okay"

"He told me by Wednesday he will have a teacher" Whitey said smiling

"So free period?" Adam asked

"Of course not Mr. Dean, we are going to be watching a video called Macbeth for the next two days"

"Ugh, but Macbeth is so hard to understand" Adam whined. Kate and Lilly looked over to each other and said "That's because you never took the time to read any Shakespeare"

"Don't you two start ganging up on me again" Adam said

"Well maybe if you did your homework you wouldn't have issues" Lilly replied

"Fine, Fine" Adam said shifting forward to watch the movie. The three of them sat in a line, Lilly, Kate then Adam. Adam began to stretch his arm so that he could have Kate closer to him, he rested on the back of Kate's chair and a few seconds later he felt Kate's head on his shoulder, he grinned.

* * *

After school Adam and Kate walked together to Detention and sat in the back row.

"Well look who it is the two English class cuddlers." Whitey said. Kate went bright red.

"Sorry, Coach Kate couldn't see over Casey's head so she just rested her head on my shoulder to be able to see" Adam lied

"I don't care, just remember this is a school not some sex place" Whitey said

"Will do" Adam said smiling at Kate

"Oh and Miss. Scott, Principal Turner said to come by the tutor center around nine tomorrow morning, something about the new English teacher.

"Okay thanks" Kate replied

"So Kate how's your Father?" Whitey asked

"He's pretty good the shop's got him working a lot of hours"

"Is he happy?" Whitey asked

"I think so, but he can be really uptight about stuff"

"I know it because he cares so much about you, Haley"

"Did you just call me Haley?" Kate asked

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean too"

"It's Fine, I know I look a hell of a lot like her and everything but she means nothing to me"

* * *

The next morning everything was as normal as it was, except for Haley being at Tree Hill high, not something normal. Haley had managed to make it in the school without being seen, by Kate or any obsessed fans.

"Hello Ms. James how are how long has it been?" Turner asked

"I think something like sixteen years ago I graduated" Haley replied

"Wow, really shows how old I am" Turner said, Haley laughed. "So Haley I know you have a degree in a English and your teaching credentials and I know from when you were a student you were a amazing tutor, by why walk away from music?"

"It was time to come back to the life I used to know"

"Okay and why do you think you should teach here?"

"I should teach here because I grew up in this school, I matured. I met the man I loved here and I think this place is for me."

Turner and Haley had talked for about an hour so it was about nine o'clock

"Well, Haley seeing that you the only applicant I would love to give you the job"

"Really, thank you" Haley replied as she heard the tutor center door open, Haley's back was to the door so she couldn't see who it was.

"Oh thank you for coming Kaitlyn; this is the new English teacher Ms. James, Haley this is Kaitlyn Scott, most of the time we just call her Kate. She's has the highest mark in the English class you will be teaching, I asked her to come to help you out for the first couple of days" Turner said, Haley watched as the smile quickly faded from Kate's face. Kate had to get out of it she couldn't work with her mother, who she hated

"Actually I was just coming to tell you that I am unable to assist Ms. James I have a really major tutee that needs a lot of help and I'm going to putting all of my free time into helping them" Kate lied

"I didn't assign you anyone new" Turner said

"Um, they came to me. They don't want you knowing about you know them having trouble"

"I'm sure Miss. Scott you will be able to do both. I think Ms. James would really love the help, besides which you would get some more extra credit which would look really good for when you apply to be valedictorian next year" Turner said knowing he was pushing Kate, because she was really talented and this could be a great learning experience for her.

"The valedictorian card really?" Kate asked, mean while Haley was sitting watching Kate talk to Principal Turner.

"Do you want me to call your father I'm pretty sure he'd loved to know what were doing before school yesterday" Turner said

"Blackmail, that's a crime" Kate said

"And I know yesterday you were oh so very happy to be helping"

"Yes, I was. And I'm not gonna lie I don't want to help her"

"Miss. Scott that was very rude. Ms. James here is an excellent teacher and person, if you want to keep you little mishap from your father you will help her out starting tomorrow morning at 7:30 am" Turner said

"So what is it like detention?" Kate asked

"You can call it that, now you will treat her with respect. Go back to calculus and remember 7:30 here at school" Turner said, Kate rolled her eyes and walked out of the tutor center.

"I'm sorry about; that Haley I don't know what got into her, she's one of our best students, I'm sure she'll come around"

"It's really about me" Haley said

"You can't say that Kate's never met you" Turner lied

"She's my daughter"

"Well it looks like you might have just found a way into her life" Turner said

"Is that why you wanted Kate to help me out?"

"Maybe, you know I remember you standing up giving your valedictorian speech. Talking about how your child, was going to do great things. When I found out you walked away from her I kind of knew that you would come back and I made a promise to myself to help you into her life" Turner said walking away

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, be here on time tomorrow" he said before exiting

* * *

A/N: So I Whitey was in this chapter. Good old Principal Turner. Anyone know his first name? Kate and Adam are pretty cute? Turner giving Haley a job and making Kate help her. Review? Tell me what you thought. Anything you want to happen?

Haley Elizabeth James


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Am I Like Her?

* * *

"I cannot believe Principal Turner is making me actually help her" Kate said sitting down in the quad as they did every day at lunch

"How'd he get you to agree to it?" Lilly asked

"Well he played the valedictorian card" Kate replied looking through her backpack for her sandwich.

"Oh no not that" Lilly said sarcastically

"You know how much being the valedictorian means to me" Kate whined

"I know it's the only thing you've whined about since we were five" Lilly said

"And to top it all off he threaten to call my Dad and tell him about me and Adam making out " Kate whined more, Adam has recently sat down at the table beside Kate.

"What's so bad about your Dad finding out what we were doing?" Adam asked

"Well first off I'd get grounded for like another month most likely and he'd be disappointed in me" Kate said

"Awe babe, so what Turner making you do?" Adam asked

'Well he is making her work with her mother" Lilly said before Kate reply

"That's just cruel, did you try the your tutoring somebody really important?" Adam asked

"Yeah, he basically said I didn't assign you anyone, so helping Ms. James shouldn't be a problem" Kate said biting her lip.

"Why don't you just tell your Dad?" Adam stated

"I already said why I can't"

"But, if you tell him maybe he'll understand better" Adam explained

"No, it will be even worst besides which I'll help her for like a day then switch English classes" Kate said

"But your in my English class I don't want to not have any classes with you" Adam said

"Yeah Kate, that class will be so boring without you" Lilly said, the three saw Mitch, Chelsea and Travis heading there way. "Do they know?" Lilly asked

"No, and I don't want them too they all have big mouths" Kate said, and with that the subject changed

"Hey when were you two going to tell me?" Chelsea asked sitting down.

"Oh, well it kind of just happen over the weekend" Kate said

"That's great, now there won't be all the sexual tension" Chelsea said with a grin

"Sexual tension?" Adam asked, as Kate went bright red.

"Yeah, you two were like always flirting and everything, sometimes I swear you two were going to jump each others bones, in one of your fights" Chelsea said. Kate glared at Adam, who sent her a sexy grin.

"As, much as I want to hear about Kate and Adam's sex lives I'd much rather eat my lunch" Lilly said. Kate was still bright red.

"Well you know Lilly since Kate and Adam are together, maybe we can finally get together" Mitch said

"Never"

"That's what Kate said too" Mitch replied "And look how they ended up"

"Mitch, on my top list of people to date, you don't even make the list" Lilly said rolling her eyes

"That's really reassuring" Mitch replied

"You're just not my type" Lilly said

"Oh okay hey Chelsea, wanna go out tonight?" Mitch asked

"No" Chelsea replied

"Do you actually jump on anything with boobs?" Travis asked

"Most of the time" Mitch smiled; Mitch is like the Tim Smith of the group.

* * *

After school Adam was at his locker grabbing his basketball stuff, when his locker suddenly slammed shut, he looked over to his side to see Kate standing there.

"Hey Hot stuff" Kate said

"Hey Babe" He said, hugging her

"Can you give me a ride home?" Kate asked

"I'd love to but I have practice" Adam replied

"Oh, right. This sucks, it means I have to walk home, all alone without anyone to protect me" Kate said

"Well, if you wait two hours I could" Adam said

"Oh, but what can I do in those two hours?" Kate asked, Adam had started to lead Kate down the hallway toward to the gym, school had only started a few weeks ago, and then Adam saw a flyer.

"Tryout for Cheer leading" Adam stated

"Are you serious?" Kate asked

"Yeah, then you can see me all the time, and I get to see you in one of those uniforms" Adam replied

"You just want me in one of those uniforms"

"Just a little bit, besides which isn't Lilly like head cheerleader, you'd be in for sure"

"I don't know"

"You could see me shirtless, running up and down the court" Adam was really trying to get Kate to agree to it, he notice Kate's face go bright red. Kate couldn't believe he could affect her with a simple thought

"Fine, Fine I'll do it when are the tryouts?" Kate asked

"Tomorrow, come with me lets sign you up for a time" Adam said grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her down the Hallway.

* * *

Adam walked into the gym, a little later than usual but still earlier than most of the other guys, he saw Lilly on the other side of the gym.

"Hey Lilly guess who I got to agree to tryout for cheer leading" Adam said

"Who? Sophia Bush?"

"Of course not, Kate"

"I've been trying to get her to tryout since junior high how'd you do it?"

"I told her I'd be shirtless"

"She would agree to that"

"And because I said she looks hot in one of those uniforms, so you better call her after practice, teach her something to tryout with"

"Will do, thanks Dean"

* * *

Nathan walked in from a long day at work as usual. He went to the kitchen and noticed a message on the answering machine, it clicked play.

_"Nathan, I was being childish when I walked away from you for the tour. You gave me an ultimatum the night that I left and, uh, I fought back for all the wrong reasons. I was being stubborn... and I can't take that back, I wish that I could. Did I want to go? Yeah. I loved it; I loved every night of it. But I want you to know something Nathan. There was never a night where I loved it more than I loved you and Kate. I was becoming too important too fast I needed to follow my dreams, I finally realized that my dreams are with you and Kate. Not on some stage, in a different town every night."_

Nathan stood there listening to Haley explain herself over a message, he hadn't even seen her since she'd come back. Nathan still didn't want to see her, but yet he wasn't as angry. But he no longer felt like it was his fault for sending her away, because he knew deep down inside he eventually see her again. He didn't know how'd he act around her but he knew he'd be ready when he saw the woman he used to love and maybe deep down still did. He had been reminded of Haley every day of his life since the day she'd left by Kate, Kate was a mini Haley in everything the way she talked, bites her lip, the stubbornness he missed was all in Kate, so really he had been faced with Haley everyday.

"She called here?" Kate asked

"Yeah Squirt she did" Nathan replied

"What did she say?" Kate continued to ask

"She said how stubborn she was being and childish and how she always wanted to be here in Tree Hill and stuff" Nathan said

"Oh" Kate replied

"Squirt, how are you dealing with all of this?" Nathan asked

"I really don't know, she's everywhere I go. It's like I can't be alone without her. But I'm noticing little things that we do that are the same"

"Kate, I may have lied when I said she'd eventually go away, she's going to try to get to know you. And I love you and all for hating her, but if you want to get to know her you can"

"No, I don't want to know her. She left me, she left us. I don't care if she freaking Britney Spears, she left and now she has to deal with the problems"

"My stubborn girl" Nathan said

"I'm one of a kind" Kate grinned

"Most defiantly, how was your school day?" Nathan asked Kate. Kate thought about telling her dad about Haley working at her school, let alone helping her. Even though he had said she could get to know Haley, Kate didn't want to.

"Pretty normal" Kate lied

"Anything major happening?"

"Well Adam convinced me to tryout for cheer leading"

"Cheer leading huh?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I know, is it okay if Lilly comes over later?" Kate asked

"Only for an hour or two, remember you're still grounded" Nathan replied

"Okay, thanks Dad" Kate said exiting the kitchen

Nathan stood there running his fingers through his hair; some times the things Kate said and did were exactly the same as Haley. It was hard for him, not that Nathan didn't like it or anything he loved it. But, having Haley in town and Kate realizing how much they were alike, other than just looks, was hard for him. He never had to share Kate and the thought of having to share her scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Kate and Lilly had worked for about two hours on a pretty basic cheer routine for Kate to audition with. Lilly had assured Kate she would make it no matter what. Kate was a little nervous because there were few girls on the squad who didn't really like her, you know dating Adam and all. But after Lilly left, Kate sat down on her bed running her fingers through her hair, trying to figure a way out of helping her mother and how to make the squad.

"Hey Squirt, is something bothering you?" Nathan asked walking into Kate's room

"Do I look like her dad?" Kate asked

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Nathan asked

"Yes"

"Yes, Kate you look like your mother"

"Do I act like her?"

"Sometimes, but it's the same things all the James' do not just her"

"The James' that I've never met"

"You have when you were a baby"

"How am I like her?"

"Your stubbornness"

"I got that from Aunt Brooke"

"Your love of teaching"

"Uncle Lucas"

"Rambling about stupid things"

"I do not ramble, but if you should know I got that from Aunt Brooke as well"

"Biting you lip when your confused"

"Why do I have to be like her?" Kate yelled

"Kate, you may have her habits but that's not what makes you" Nathan said

"Yes the stubbornness is my trade mark, Biting my lip when I'm confused is me not some one hit wonder"

"One hit wonder?" Nathan questioned

"Okay twenty number one hits, but who was counting!"

"Kate, how do you know how many hits?"

"Well I used to go online and listen to her songs and feel connected to her"

"You never told me"

"I thought you'd be mad" Kate said twirling the end of her hair

"I would never be mad, it's just I thought you never knew anything about her"

"I do, I know everything that any fan site or biography has, expect the fact that I'm her daughter is left out" Kate said holding back the tears

"Kate, if you were in there. You would be swarmed by …" Nathan couldn't even finish the sentence

"I know, it just hurt that I was never mentioned ever"

"Come here Squirt, it was the best thing I ever did for you was making sure you would have to live your life in the spotlight"

"Thanks dad"

"Just one question" Nathan said

"Shoot"

"What made you crack?" Nathan asked

"Whitey called me Haley by mistake"

"Kate, you know Whitey just getting old"

"I know I didn't care, it just kind of made me think"

"So cheer leading?"

"Yeah, I really hope I make it, it will be something that I'll be doing that's different that her" Kate said. Nathan just nodded; he couldn't bare to tell Kate that Haley had been a cheerleader in senior year.

* * *

It was 6:30 am on a Wednesday morning, Nathan ran on Wednesday mornings and he had just arrived home. When he saw the kitchen light on, he wonder why Kate was up this early.

"Morning" He said

"Morning Dad"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh I have to tutor some idiotic jock, and this is the only time I told him that worked" Kate lied, she really had to stop lying

"Oh that's nice" Nathan smiled, she was really just like Haley

"Yeah do you mind dropping me off at school for 7:20?" Kate asked

"Sure kiddo"

* * *

As Nathan pulled out of the parking lot after dropping off Kate, he saw the women he hadn't seen in sixteen years pulling into the parking lot, his mouth dropped. Had Haley gotten a job at the school? He hoped it wouldn't affect Kate. But Haley had seen Nathan too; she started rolling down the window of her car to say something, but as she was. Nathan just drove away. Haley was left in the parking lot alone.

Haley walked into the classroom; she could call it her own. She had just sat down in the chair behind the desk. A few seconds later Kate walked into the room.

"Good Morning Kate" Haley said

"Keep the chit chat to yourself; I'm just here because Turner is forcing me. I will only talk about English"

"Fine, what have you learned so far then?" Haley asked, Kate walked over to Haley's desk and pulled a chair up beside the desk and opened her backpack and took out her binder.

"Um we started with review from the last year, grammar, literary terms and essay skills you know the basics" Kate replied biting her lip, and twirling her hair. Haley couldn't help but smile

"Okay, have any books been assigned?"

"Macbeth, we've just started reading it as a class and for the past two days we've been watching the movie"

"Macbeth really? I would have gone with Twelve Night personally it has more ideas, high school students can understand" Haley said, Kate looked up.

"I know and showing She's the Man, would get the point a crossed"

"You've read Twelve Night?"

"Yeah, Uncle Lucas gave it to me when I turned fourteen. What just cause I'm related to my father doesn't mean I don't read" Kate replied she really had to stop this rambling thing she was telling Haley things she didn't want Haley knowing. Haley remembered that she had given that to Lucas on his fourteenth birthday. Haley also couldn't help notice Kate's rambling, Haley did that a lot too.

"So how far is the class through Macbeth?"

"Not passed the first act"

"I'm going to change the book. Do you think your classmates would mind?"

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Anything else I should know?"

"I don't want the class knowing" Kate said grabbing her backpack and getting up. Haley nodded understanding what Kate had meant.

"That's fine, thank you for your help, tomorrow morning same time?" Haley asked

"I'll see. If I feel like it" Kate said, Kate knew she'd be back tomorrow morning.

"See you in class Miss. Scott" Haley said, Kate was at the door by this time

Kate nodded her head and quickly exited. Haley sat in her desk taking it all in. She looked at the window and saw Kate running over to some boy's car. Haley wondered who it was until, she saw the kissing then she turned her head. _Note to self: When Kate walks towards boy turn head_

* * *

"Hey" Kate said leaning up against Adam's car

"Hey Babe, how was?"

"Fine, I guess" Kate replied quickly

"Well I missed giving my girlfriend a ride to school" Adam said

"I know I missed being greeted by you" Kate said.

"Well I can greet you now" Adam replied walking closer to her. As soon as he had gotten close enough for Kate to reach her arms were around his neck. Adam grinned then wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. Kate's back pushed up on the side of the car. Kate looked up into his eyes and Adam looked back and few seconds later there lips hit each others, both fighting for power. Kate pulled away from the kiss, Adam groaned.

"I can't get in trouble again, because then I'd have to miss cheer leading tryouts" Kate told Adam

"Fine, but we are picking this up after school" Adam replied

"Most defiantly" Kate said with a sexy grin

"God, if you do that grin again I might have to skip first period and have my way with you" Adam replied

"Down boy" Kate said, removing her back from the side of Adam's car and started off back towards the school

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if my girlfriend wasn't grounded" Adam whined

"Only three more weeks and it shouldn't be a problem" Kate said

"Three freaking more weeks!" Adam whined even louder, as they passed Haley's classroom. Haley couldn't help but hear there conversation

"Yes, I guess you will just have to Brooke yourself" Kate replied, Haley laughed in her classroom as she heard that, she remembered the weekend when Rachel had come up with it.

"Well can I have a picture of you?" Adam asked.

"No, you can't jack-off to my picture, besides which Mr. I am waiting until I'm married" Kate said

"But we can still make out right?" Adam asked

"Yes" Kate said as the bell rang and the hallways started to become busier.

Haley sat in her classroom laughing about what Kate and Adam were talking about

* * *

A/N: So I kind of had a bit of everything in this chapter. Adam and Kate, Lilly, Nathan, Haley. Do you guys think Mitch is like Tim? Do you guys want more of Mitch, Travis and Chelsea? Or do you want some Brooke? Dan? Deb? Let me know. I want to clear up Kate was not meaning to tell Haley stuff, she has a habit of rambling, similar to Haley. But next chapter I promise to show how Kate is similar to Nathan because she really is. The message Haley left Nathan is actually the same one she left in season 3 ep.1, I was watching it and it kind of fit so yeah. I'm going on March Break in 3 day's so there won't be an update until next Wednesday at the earliest, but until then I'd love to see lots of reviews, because I love reviews

Until next time

Haley Elizabeth James

P.S longest Chapter ever


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

-There is Naley interaction in this chapter; it's near the end the start of the chapter is more of a set up

_Violet_- That was exactly what I was thinking, I though about it and I decided it would bring up more Naley awkward moments

_Mazzy-_ You should be happy with this chapter because there is Naley interaction :) (Don't we all wish for James Lafferty?)

_CuteyFruity_- I'm glad you like the story; everyone should go check out her stories there really great _Tree Hill Summer _and _Learning to Live_

_Samgirl19_- Agreed it is a little too late for Haley.

Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot.

And without anything else on to chapter seven

**

* * *

To Much Information to Handle **

Whitey paced around his office, thinking about how long he had really spent at this school. How he had aged. He remembered when Keith Scott stepped onto the court, he remember when Nathan Scott stepped onto the court. He thought about how old he was to have a third generation Scott, as a student at the school. He couldn't believe how old he had gotten. Whitey hadn't had much of a life after Camilla died, just after Dan had become a Raven. The doctors had given Whitey and invalided for working slip, which basically meant, he was being forced to retire. He couldn't think of whom to replace him as head coach. Who had been a great player? A good team-mate? a hard worker? The thought clicked in his head. Nathan. Who else, it would get him out of those cars, and into the gym. It's just what Nathan needed.

"You wanted to see me Whitey?" Nathan said walking in Whitey's office

"Yes, Nathan. I've been looking for a replacement" Whitey said

"Replacement for what?" Nathan asked

"For Head coach of the team" Whitey said

"But it's your team" Nathan replied slowly

"I've been told that it's time"

"You've never listen before" Nathan stated, running his hands through his hair

"Nathan, I have to this time. If I don't replace me, Turner will. With some crap, cheap coach that won't do anything for the team"

"Fine, I'll do it" Nathan said knowing that this could be a lot better than the garage.

"Okay, come by practice after school and I'll slowly start handing the team over to you"

"Thanks Whitey for the job" Nathan replied

"It's my pleasure, Nate. It's the job for you" Whitey stated

* * *

Kate waited by her locker for Adam and Lilly, since Kate didn't want to be the first into English.

"Hey Cuz" Lilly said walking over to her

"Hey Lills" Kate replied, shutting her locker.

"So how was she?" Lilly asked

"Meh, she kept watching my every move it was kind of creepy" Kate stated

"What did your dad say when you told him you were with her?" Lilly asked

"He doesn't know" Kate explained

"Why not?" Lilly asked

"Because I don't want to worry him, besides which he seemed pretty messed up by her message she left last night" Kate said running her fingers through her hair

"He'll find out eventually" Lilly stated

"I'll tell him soon, I promise" Kate promised Lilly she would tell her Dad. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey you" Kate said looking up at Adam.

"Hey how was calculus?" Adam asked

"Boring, Phil Gatina keeps hitting on me" Kate whined

"I'll kick his ass" Adam whispered in Kate's ear, Kate's smile grew.

"You get kicked off the team" Kate said out loud

"Fine, but if he lays a finger on you, he may not be back a school for a few weeks" Adam said. Kate glared at him "I'll just talk to him?" Adam questioned

"As long as your fists stay in your pockets" Kate said with her smirk, the three started to make there way to English class

"Stop doing that smirk, or I will jump you in the Hallway" Adam said

"Too much information!" Lilly yelled quickly darting into the classroom. Kate laughed, but then blushed entering the classroom after Lilly, followed closely behind by Adam. Haley was sitting at her desk waiting for all the students to arrive for class.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" Adam asked Kate. As the three took there seats in a row. Lilly, then Kate and the Adam

"I'm not embarrassed" Kate shot back a glared

"Well then when you blush are you turned on?" Adam asked Kate blushed again; she also started twirling the end of her hair. "It's when your embarrassed, beside which, I love embarrassing you because you look hot when you are" Adam stated. Kate looked at the table. Adam looked up "oh it's cause she's over hearing our conversation?" Adam asked

"No of course not, I don't care what she hears" Kate replied

"Fine, let's give her something to get mad at" Adam said slinging his arm over the back of Kate's chair, and move his chair closer to Kate's. Kate looked over at him puzzled; Adam locked his eyes with hers, and started to move in to give her a kiss. But when he was about to Kate turned her head, so he ended up kissing her cheek, where he proceeded to kiss down her neck, Kate had to hold back a moan as he kissed her neck. A few seconds later the bell rang and Adam felt a punch in his chest, which was when his mouth left Kate's neck, he looked at her confusedly

"Cheer Leading" Kate whispered

"Weren't you enjoying it?" Adam asked

"I was, but I can't get in trouble. Especially today"

"Are you two done? Because the rest of the class is waiting" Haley said looking at them, Kate went bright red, and then glared at Adam. Sent Haley the _I'm innocent, it was all her_ grin. "This is a classroom, not a bedroom. There is to be none of that in my classroom" Haley spoke. "So, as you all know your old English teacher retired last week, and I am now your new teacher" Haley went to the chalkboard and started to write out Haley James. "My name is Haley James; you can call me Miss. James"

"What a nice ass" a boy said

"Excuse me, who said that?" Haley asked turning to face the class

"I did, my name is Quieten Fields"

"Well Quieten that is no way to talk to a teacher, let alone a girl" Haley said

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Quieten replied, Haley turned back to the chalk board

"Damn that ass is fine" Quieten said again

"Mr. Fields principal's offices now, go"

"Oh why can't we just do it here? Spank me Miss James" Quieten repeatedly said, Haley quickly exited the classroom. The class started laughing.

"These teachers they get nowadays can't take a joke" Quieten said

"Wasn't she Haley James?" a girl asked

"Yeah, I wonder why she's teaching and not performing" another girl stated. Kate knew Haley had come back to try to get to know her, but she wasn't going to tell the rest of the class.

"She probably got dropped from her label" Quieten said. Kate sat there knowing that she should do something. Kate stood up, Adam and Lilly looked up her. Kate walked to the front on the class.

"Guys, I know Miss. James is new here and all. But it gives us no right to make fun or make her cry. I know if I was her, I wouldn't want to come back to this class. Besides which we don't know why she is here teaching, maybe she loves teaching more than touring" Kate said

"So K. Scott actually has a voice. Why should we care? I know we'd rather have a free class" Quieten replied

"Because we are better than that, I'd rather not have Miss. James as our teacher, but she's our teacher so we should make the best of it" Kate said, sitting up on Haley's desk "So to show how much we actually want her as a teacher were going to do the work she wanted us to do today" Kate said looking down at the lesson plan. "Read the first act of Twelve Night"

"Why should we?" Quieten asked

"Because it's the right thing to do" Adam said, Kate mouthed thank you and Adam nodded. A few minutes later principal Turner walked in.

"Hello Class, I understand that you weren't very nice to Miss. James. And Quieten you can see me after class, but I see you are doing your work, so continue on with that. Kate you can go back to your desk" Turner said motioning for her to get of the desk

"Actually can I go see, Miss James?" Kate asked

"Yeah, Kate she's in the staffroom" Turner nodded

* * *

Kate walked into the staffroom; she saw Haley curled up of the small couch

"Quieten an ass, he always is. You just got to put him in his place" Kate said walking over to her

"I didn't think it would be this hard" Haley said

"Well you know when you leave a family behind, you miss a lot. And people start to hate you" Kate said

"Do you hate me?" Haley asked

"No, I just don't like you. Or trust you"

"But could you?"

"Maybe, I'm like my Dad in the way that I build up walls, to protect myself"

"You're a great kid you know that"

"I didn't come here because your, you know. I came here because you deserve the right to be treated right, by the class" Kate said

"Thanks"

"Haley, I have one question"

"Go for it"

"Why did you never try to contact me?"

"I did, many times. I used to call every week. I'd send letters, gifts, tickets to my concerts everything"

"I never got any of them" Kate said. Haley got up from the couch and led Kate to the door

"You're Dad was trying to protect you"

The two walked back into the classroom.

* * *

Haley and Kate were both unaware of who had scene that had just unfolded. Nathan had scene everything. What did Haley mean about mornings? Is that who Kate is tutoring? Did Kate lie to him? Why was Haley here? So Nathan waited outside of Haley's classroom until the end of the period.

* * *

When the bell rang everyone filed out of the class, Kate had just exited when she felt a tug on her arm pulling her back into the classroom. "What?" Kate groaned, not realizing it was her Dad.

"I want an explanation, from both of you" Nathan said looking at Haley and then at Kate

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kate asked

"Whitey called me to the school, and I just happen to see the little conversation between you two" Nathan said.

"Nathan is wasn't what it looked liked" Haley said

"You have no right to talk to her"

"Dad I was telling her about Quieten, how he is a jerk since he harassed her, it was my fault. Not hers" Kate said

"Kate you lied to me, you said that you were tutoring some dumb jock" Nathan said

"Yeah, cause Turner forced me to help out Ms. James. And I didn't want you to blow a gasket. Anyways how'd you find out about that?" Kate asked

"I saw her pull into the parking lot after I dropped you off."

"Nathan, it's my fault don't blame your talented daughter, if I have never applied for the job we would never be in this position, so I'll just go quit"

"Haley Wait" Kate said

"What?" Haley asked

"Don't quit, something you love doing. You're a really great teacher" Kate said heading for the door. Nathan started to open his month

"I know, I know we will talk about this when I get home tonight. But you two have a lot to talk about. And Haley this doesn't change anything. I still don't want to know you" Kate said exiting the classroom

"When did Kate become so grown up?" Nathan said out loud

"The day I left" Haley replied

"Haley save it I don't care"

"I take it you got my message"

"Yes, and I deleted you like all the times I had before"

"Nathan, I'm not going to leave this time. I want to be in your life" Haley said

"You may want to be in my life but I don't want you near me or Kate" Nathan said turning to exit the room

"You never gave her my gifts, letters or messages" Haley said

"I wanted her to have nothing to do with you. I guess I tried for nothing"

"Nathan there wasn't a day where my heart wasn't here with you"

"Well my heart belongs to my daughter not you"

"She knows about the gifts, she asked" Haley said

"So you wanted me to look like a bad guy thanks Haley really!" Nathan yelled

"No, she asked a simple question, and I replied"

"If you never came back I wouldn't have to deal with you!" Nathan yelled

"I regret going on tour" Haley said

"Haley the only thing I regret was loving you"

"I still love you"

"Stop, I don't care"

"Nathan, you have a great daughter. And she is going to make you proud someday. I will just teach and leave you and her alone" Haley said with tears in her eyes

"I need a drink" Nathan said exiting the classroom

Nathan knew how he felt, about the seeing Haley, he felt sick. He regretted allowing her to leave but feeling finished with her in the same moment, if he had never needed tutoring in sophomore year none of this would have happen. He would have been an NBA star. Long ago Dan had told him that Haley would ruin his life and it was so true she did ruin his life. But without her there would have been no Kate.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it Chapter 7. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Now the Nathan and Haley interaction wasn't the prettiest thing, but why would it be. A lot of strong words passed around who thinks Naley can get passed it? Or will Nathan become an alcoholic having the one woman who he truly loved back. Will Kate put up walls against Adam?

Will Kate make Cheer leading? Will Haley keep trying to get to know Kate?

You tell me. What do you as a reader to happen? Any ideas put some in and I'll see what I can do to put them into the story. But until next time

I hope you all got your fill of Naley

Haley Elizabeth James

Don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any one tree hill because honestly if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions_

_**Othlvr16-** I hope this is similar to Peyton and Ellie's relationship. But with Kate and Haley. I put a lot of Kate and Haley in this chapter_

_**Samgirl19**- I'm going to be putting your idea in the next couple of chapters, since that's when it fits in_

_**Cuteyfruity**- Still love your stories, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last_

_**Pam211**- Your right! Nathan is crazy; this chapter is basically an eye opener for him_

_Now on with Chapter 8, I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Mommy Issues

* * *

**

Kate plopped down at the table, where everyone else was already sitting.

"Hey, where have you been?" Adam asked

"I was helping Miss James with some stuff" Kate replied

"Oh, yeah I heard about you standing up for her, which takes balls especially when the teachers a total bitch" Chelsea stated

"How is she a bitch?" Kate asked

"Didn't she send Quieten to the office, within the first five minutes, but she didn't send you when Adam was making out with you" Chelsea explained

"She tried to, but then he harassed her. Anyways I wasn't doing anything it was all Adam. Besides which it that doesn't give you not right to call her a bitch, you've never even met her" Kate told Chelsea

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get your granny panties in a twist. Why do you care about this teacher?" Chelsea asked

"I don't care about Miss. James. She just deserves to be treated with respect"

"Is it your mommy issues again?" Chelsea asked. Adam and Lilly looked over at Kate they couldn't believe what Chelsea had just said

"My mommy issues? What are you talking about?" Kate asked dumbly

"You know, since you never had a mom, and you like cling to any new older female in your life. I guess Miss. James is the new one. Maybe her and your dad will get together. I saw them talking before"

"Listen Chelsea, I don't have a mom. And Miss. James is never going to be my mom. I just look out for people, it's my nature. My dad always said it's a trait to my real mother had" Kate stated

"So what do you have for lunch Kate?" Lilly asked

"Mac and cheese, my favorite" Kate replied, also sending Lilly a _thank you for changing the subject _smile.

* * *

"Hey where are you going?" Kate asked as Adam was leaving the school

"Well let's see it's after school, I have basketball practice and my gym bag is in my car. Because I got distracted this morning, by my very attractive girlfriend" Adam listed

"Would you like another distraction?" Kate asked, Adam grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"It's after school, time to pickup where we left off" Adam said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist; he leaned in to kiss Kate but found her escaping from his arms. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. Kate lifted her self up so that she was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Nothing" Kate lied

"Kate, I know you wouldn't do that if everything was okay"

"It's just been a long day"

"Kate, let me in please. Tell me what's wrong" Adam asked, Kate sensed the sincerity in his voice

"I don't know where to start. My dad lied to me for sixteen years. Haley's here. Um, Dad and Haley were fighting. Chelsea called me out on my 'mommy issues' which I don't get because she doesn't know anything" Kate rambled

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm sure your Dad lied to you for all the right reason, from what I can tell you and Haley are getting along great. And Chelsea and conceited bitch" Adam said

"Yeah, I guess. It's just a lot to process you know?"

"It is and it will get easier babe" Adam stated

"Can you kiss me now?" Kate asked

"I though you'd never ask" Adam replied, as Kate giggled

Kate and Adam were walking back into the school after there little distraction. Kate stopped when she saw Haley in her classroom.

"Adam, you go ahead. I have something I have to do" Kate said

"Okay, good luck at tryouts. You're going to make the team for sure"

"Thanks, now get your butt to practice I'll see you later" Kate replied

Kate turned her head, and walked into Haley's classroom. Haley was sitting at her desk doodling from what Kate could tell. Haley hadn't notice Kate come in. Kate push herself up on one of the desk's "Hey Miss. James" Kate said

"Kate, what are you doing here? It's after school don't you go home?" Haley asked confusedly

"Usually, but Adam convinced me to tryout for cheerleading" Kate replied

"Oh, cheerleading eh? I remember when Brooke convinced me to do it in my senior year" Haley told Kate

"Wait, so you were a cheerleader, go figure" Kate said sarcastically

"It was only because Brooke didn't want Rachel Gatina on the team, also because I was a sucker to see your father shirtless" Haley said

"Those Gatina's are trouble, well what girl doesn't like to see her guy shirtless" Kate stated with a smirk, Haley recognized it as Nathan smirk.

"What do you mean those Gatina's are trouble?"

"Well Rachel's son Phil, keeps hitting on me in calculus"

"Aren't you in grade 11? Why are you taking calculus this year?" Haley asked

"Oh, I'm a real smart kid. But it's because then I can tutor in calculus next year" Kate replied

"So do you like tutoring?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I really love it. When I'm tutoring someone and they get it and that light goes on it makes me want to do it over and over again" Kate explained

"Kate, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me" Haley stated

"I didn't, I'm just curious about who you are. Because I've never really had anyone that relates to whom I am. Judging about how I have many of your habits"

"Your uncle Lucas used to call me and say how much of a mini Haley you are"

"Mini- Haley, that's just great" Kate smiled and rolled her eyes, but in a more playful way. Not a rude way.

"I know how everyone says you're just like me, but I can see your father in you"

"Speaking of my father, I'm sorry he yelled at you like that. He isn't usually like that he is more a stand up kind of guy that doesn't usually yell"

"It's okay Kate; it's my fault he was yelling"

"I know but you don't deserve to be treated like that, now that I know you've tried to be in my life. It might be easier to let you in"

"Kate don't sacrifice your relationship with your Dad just to know me" Haley said

"I wasn't planning on it, See you tomorrow morning same time?" Kate asked

"Sure, if it makes it easier I can pick you up if you want?" Haley asked

"Nah its okay, Adam said he'd drive me" Kate replied

* * *

Nathan looked around the gym, he saw everybody except for Kate. He saw Adam walk in.

"Dean, where's my daughter?" Nathan asked

"She's getting changed, she'll be out in a few" Adam lied. Adam hoped Kate would get there soon.

* * *

Kate was in the Girls locker room, getting changed into her sweats. Just then Chelsea walked in.

"So Kate you're trying out for cheerleading this year?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"Oh I never though you were the type you know klutzy"

"Well if you should know my mother was a cheerleader"

"And look where it got her. Gone"

"You know nothing about my mother, I don't know why your being like this but it's getting really old"

"What am I doing? Am I bothering you?"

"NO, your not"

"Whatever Clumsy"

"You need to shut up Bitch"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Chelsea asked "Wait you don't have one, guess that's why you're more like one of the guys"

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you Whore"

"I'm the whore, you're the Slut!"

"Yeah, how am I a slut when I'm still a virgin!" Kate yelled

"You just are, and your never going to make the squad, I am. Don't forget spirit fingers" Chelsea said storming out of the locker room

"I'd like to show you a spirit finger" Kate yelled as she quickly followed Chelsea out

The two girls were now in the gym.

"Don't talk to me like that" Chelsea Yelled

"Then don't talk about my personal life" Kate said

"I wasn't I was just calling you clumsy, and motherless" Chelsea yelled and everyone turned

"Well you know what at least I can get a boyfriend, unlike you Miss. Fat ass"

"Kate, Chelsea break it up" Nathan said

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kate asked

"I'm the new coach of the team" Nathan replied

"Well looks like somebody's moving up in the world, unlike his talent less daughter" Chelsea explained

"Untalented really is that the best you got?" Kate asked

"No, but I'd rather have a mother" Chelsea laughed

"That's it, you better be ready to eat your dinner through a tube for the rest of your life" Kate said lunching at Chelsea, before Adam grabbed her.

"Chelsea you can leave" Nathan said

"But" Chelsea whined

"You know the rules, out" Nathan pointed to the door. Chelsea stomped out of the gym

"Thanks Dad" Kate said

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked

"She called me a clumsy motherless slut, which I don't even understand. I'm a virgin so I have no idea where she got that idea from, anyways she kept hinting about me not have a mother it's a very touchy subject right now" Kate explained

"Squirt, you can't let someone like her bother you" Nathan said trying to calm Kate down

"I know, anyways I should get to tryouts, congrats on the new job" Kate said running off the cheer side of the gym.

* * *

Kate had done her very best trying out for the team, and had just sat down on the bleachers waiting to here, the results. Kate's eyes wandered over to Adam, who was looking particularly attractive. Maybe it was because he was shirtless. Adam noticed Kate looking at him and gave her a quick nod before catching the ball and dunking it in.

"Okay girls, we have made our final decision for this year's squad we only had two available spots, so for those of you who didn't make the team there's always next year. Anyways on with my speech, Olivia Martin and Kate Scott, thanks again for every one who tried out" Lilly spoke. A wide grin came across Kate's face.

"Thanks Lilly, really" Kate said jumping up and down

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about. You're great" Lilly said

"I have to go tell Adam" Kate said skipping over to the boy's practice, and skipped right into Adam's arms, who happen to be in the middle of a play, a few seconds later the whistle was blown.

"I made the team" Kate whispered into Adam's ear

"That's great babe, you better get off me before your Dad kills me"

"Oh right you still have practice, I'll wait till your done. Then give me a ride home?" Kate asked

"Sure Scott" Adam said. As Kate unwrapped her arms from around Adam's neck

"Squirt I love you and all, but you just ruined our best play" Nathan said as he approached Kate

"Sorry Dad, I found out I made Cheer and I had to tell Adam"

"Well congrats Baby Doll, now get off the court. I'll see you at home" Nathan said

"Bye Dad. Bye Dean"

* * *

Kate had changed out of her sweats, and peaked in the gym. The boy's practice was still going on. So she started to wander down the Hall and noticed Haley's door was still opened and wondered if she was inside. So Kate popped her head in to see Haley sitting at her desk, with a guitar.

"Writing a song?" Kate asked

"I don't know really. It help's clear my head you know" Haley replied

"Boy, does it ever" Kate nodded with agreement

"You play?" Haley asked

"A little bit, not as much as a used to" Kate replied

"So how were tryouts?" Haley asked

"They went great I made the team" Kate said with a huge grin

"That great Sweetie"

"You just called me Sweetie?" Kate asked in confusion

"Sorry, I call everyone that. It means nothing a swear" Haley said

"Oh, alright. Well Adam's done practice I shouldn't keep him waiting" Kate said heading for the door

"See you tomorrow Kate" Haley said as she watched Kate exit the classroom, and quickly walk over to Adam's car. Something Haley wasn't sure if she should ask but maybe would, when did Kate get with Adam. Haley believed Kate when she said they were just friends

* * *

"Hey Dad, I'm home" Kate said walking in the front door

"Kate, sit down" Nathan pointed to the couch

"Okay" Kate answered and sat down on the couch

"So I know recently you've started to get to know Haley a little bit"

"Well, yeah because Turner asked me to help her out with the class and everything"

"But you could have told me"

"I know I just saw how messed up you were from her phone message I didn't want to worry you"

"Squirt, you've got to know you can tell me anything" Nathan said

"Dad I know, I just wanted to do something for myself"

"So what was with hanging out with her?" Nathan asked

"She had just gotten harassed by Quieten, I was just making sure she was okay"

"Well don't, if we want her gone. You've got to freeze her out"

"Dad, I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Dad, I'm curious about who I am! Maybe I want to get to know her" Kate raised her voice

"But yesterday you said"

"That was before I got verbally mocked for not having a mother"

"And is it because you found out she wanted to be in your life?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, it is! She tried Dad. You told me she didn't want me. But she sent me things, she called. You never said anything. You just said she left with Chris Keller"

"I was trying to protect you"

"Well I'm a big girl, I don't need protection" Kate stood up

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going upstairs"

"No we are not done this conversation, Sit back down" Nathan pointed back to the couch

"Think about Dad, if you had let me talk to her, you would have had to share me. You never wanted to lose me, but when you blocked her out of my life. I lost something I needed. If you had let her in my life maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Kate"

"Save it Dad, Not letting her know me. May have been the worst thing you've ever done"

"Squirt"

"I'm going upstairs" Kate said as she vanished upstairs

* * *

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair, why had he been such a jerk all these years. Not letting Kate know the one person she was most like. Nathan walked upstairs, he really felt bad about all the things he had said to Kate. But when he got there the door was wide open and the window open. He noticed a few articles of clothes laying on her bed. And a small note

"_Dad,_

_That was your choice all those years ago. It wasn't mine. I need to be my own person and I need to know my mother. You've always said me and her were one in the same. Well I've noticed that and I need some space from you. I'll be home in a couple of days. _

_Don't worry about me I'll be fine_

_Kaitlyn B. Scott_"

She was gone, just like Haley. He had run his own daughter out of his life. He had always promised himself he would never be Dan, but he was sure this was a Dan thing to do. He knew Kate would either go to Lilly's or Adam's either way she'd be safe. Nathan reached for the phone it rang a few times

"Hello" the voice on the line said

"Hi Brooke" Nathan said

"Nate, what's up?" Brooke asked

"Kate left me" Nathan replied

"Why? She would never"

"Haley's in town, more like stealing my daughter"

"Nathan Scott, I know you better than that. Why did she leave?"

"Because I kept Haley from her life"

"I'll be on the next plane to Tree Hill" Brooke said

"You don't need to come"

"I don't it's time Kaitlyn Brooke Scott came to her senses" Brooke said

"Alright Brooke, do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" Nathan asked

"That would be great, I'll text you with the information" Brooke said

"Okay"

"Nate, everything's going to be okay" and with that the line went dead

* * *

Kate walked, for hours it felt she checked her iPod to see what time it was 11 pm. She saw a sign that said Tree Hill Comfort Inn. She knew Haley had been staying there since she had given her a number than said Tree Hill Comfort Inn. Kate bit her lip trying to figure out if she should go knock on the door and see Haley. She passed the door and few times. Still unsure if this was the right thing to down. She saw Haley peek her head out the door after Kate had walked by for the zillionth time.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I don't really know, I just started walking and ended up here" Kate replied

"Do you want to come in?" Haley asked

"No it's okay, I should really get going" Kate answered, Haley noticed the bag slung over Kate's shoulder

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah, it will be fine. I just had to get out for a few hours. You know"

"I know the feeling, are you sure I can't get you something to drink or eat?"

"That depends what do you have to eat?"

"I have homemade macaroni and cheese"

"Well, I am pretty hungry, but then I should really go" Kate said, walking into Haley's room. Haley and Kate ate the macaroni and cheese without a word. "I should get going, I don't want anybody worrying"

"Would you like a ride, it's pretty dark out"

"I'm okay, thanks for dinner. But I don't have a long walk. I'll see you tomorrow"

"That's, three times today you've said that"

"Bye Haley"

"Bye Kate"

Kate walked out the door of Haley's room and starting walking again

* * *

A/N: So Kate's been through a lot in this one day? Chelsea picks a fight with her, she makes cheerleading, she starts to let Haley in slowly but it is something. Nathan and Kate have a fight about Haley, what else would they have a fight about. Nathan's called in backup Brooke. What will Brooke do? What do you think she should do? Like? Dislike? Hate? Love? Any ideas, I'm always open to great ideas

Anyways until next time

Haley Elizabeth James

P.S

Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill_

_Mazzy-__ Brooke is going to try_

_Brutus__- Your right Kate was acting like a brat, and Kate will learn that this chapter_

_Pam211__- Brooke is not anti-H :)_

_Senglish82__- Nate and Haley don't talk in this chapter but I promise the nest one they will._

_And Thank you to __Othlvr16__, __samgirl19__, __Fizliz23__,__ CuteyFruity__, and __AlwaysandForeverOTH__ for the input in this Chapter about where Kate should go, I took all your ideas and thoughts and tried to make them all work, so I hope you guys like this chapter_

**He still loves her he just can't say it

* * *

**

Kate and her feet ended up at the one place she had known than her own home, the river court. She looked around made sure nobody was there. Then she sat down on the court. Her head in her knees, Kate sat there completely lost in though.

"Kate, Are you okay?" Lucas asked

"Uncle Luke, what are you doing out here?" Kate asked, looking up at her Uncle

"I could ask you the same thing" Lucas replied dribbling his basketball

"Did my Dad call you?" Kate asked

"No, should he?"

"Well, pass me the ball" Kate said

"Kate what's going on?" Lucas asked passing the ball the Kate

"Well you know my dad isn't doing to well with the fact of me and Haley sort of getting along" Kate answered then threw the ball into the net

"Nice shot Kiddo, You and Haley are getting along?" Lucas asked

"Yeah kind of"

"Expand on kind of"

"Were just talking"

"But you're not trying to kill her?"

"No, I'm being a mature daughter"

"Mature? You really should I remind you of mini putt last week"

"That kid cut me off"

"Alright Kate, its okay"

"Yeah, Mr. tell Haley everything about me"

"She asked"

"It's fine Uncle Luke"

"So what brings you out here this late?"

"Well I had a fight with my dad"

"Let me guess is it about Haley?"

"Yep, he doesn't want me having anything to do with her; he kept her from me for sixteen years and always said she didn't want to be apart of this family"

"Let's sit, Kate you've got to understand your parents were very young when you came into the picture. Haley had just started the whole music thing and your Dad was up for a basketball scholarship" Lucas and Kate sat down on the picnic bench

"I never knew he could have gone to college"

"Not just any college, Duke"

"He gave up Duke for me?"

"Yes, he did. And he has never cared about anyone more in his life than you, basketball and he used to care about Haley"

"It's understandable they did date for three years before I was born"

"Your Dad gave up his dream for you and Haley"

"Wow, I never thought about it that way"

"Think about it when Haley left, you were what she left behind. In his mind Haley was dead and you were his last resort of her"

"Nice to know he really wanted me"

"You're not getting this, Nathan loves your Mother"

"Don't call her that"

"It's what she is. Your father can't face the fact that he still loves her"

"But he kept her away for all these years"

"He couldn't stand to have his heart broken again"

"That makes so much sense, but who's to blame in all this?"

"Nobody is, especially not you. When you're young you make mistakes, but as you grow up they become regrets, Nathan regrets telling Haley to leave. I know he has because I've seen it in his face every time he saw you do something similar to Haley"

"But if he still loves her why doesn't he want her back?"

"His heart wants her, but he is so strong willed that his head won't let him accept it"

"He needs to"

"That's why you should go home, and convince him of that"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I need space from him; I need to be away from him for at least a night"

"And why is that?"

"Because he basically told me that I wasn't allowed to see her"

"Well do you blame him?"

"No of course not, and with this new information I have a lot of thinking to do"

"I know you do"

"Well, I going to go"

"Kate just tell me where you're going"

"I'll be in a safe place"

"But where?"

"Adam's"

"Don't have Sex"

'EW, Uncle Lucas. Not until I'm married" Kate said running off

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" Lucas said when Kate was out of hearing range

* * *

"Brooke I sent Haley away and now Kate" Nathan said pacing around his living room

"Nathan Scott, you daughter is dealing with all of this and you expect her to listen to you when you tell her she can't see her mother" Brooke replied

"But"

"No buts boy toy, I remember all Kate wanted was her mother"

"I was protecting her"

"No you were protecting yourself"

"Brooke"

"I'm telling the truth"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you told me, the day Haley left was the worst day of your life"

"I lost that day"

"But she came back Nate, for you"

"No she came back for Kate"

"Keep telling yourself that, you stay here I'm going to look for your daughter"

"Check Adam's"

"Why Adam's?"

"It's where she went last time"

"Okay" Brooke said exiting the house

* * *

Adam rolled over in his bed and heard rocks hitting his window. Kate, he though. So he pulled himself out of his bed, checked the clock 12:30 am, at least she came a bit earlier this time.

"Hey Babe, whatcha doing here?" Adam asked sticking his head out his window

"Can I come in?" Kate asked

"Yeah, meet me at the door" Adam said, he quietly thanked the fact his parents were away this week. He went and opened the door to see Kate standing there looking dead tired. "What's wrong?" He asked instinctively

"What a girl can't see her boyfriend when she feels like it?" Kate spoke as she slipped through the door

"Sure, she can. But she wouldn't in the middle of the night if something hadn't happen" Adam said leading her upstairs

"Wow, I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to sleep" Kate said as she laid down on Adam's bed

"Kate"

"Adam"

"Did something happen?" Adam asked

"Why do you always assume that?"

"Because I'm usually right, besides which you've got it written all over that pretty little face"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate answered biting her lip, and twirling the end of her hair

"Tell me, I'm here to listen" Adam spoke softly as he sat on the end of his bed

"Wouldn't you rather kiss me?" Kate asked hoping he'd say yes, so she wouldn't have to talk about her dad or Haley

"I would, but I'd rather know what's bothering you"

"Maybe I just came to see you" Kate lied

"I know that's a lie and you know that's a lie" Adam said, Kate sat up and moved closer to Adam

"I'm not lying, I just wanted to kiss you" Kate lied again, she was close enough now that he lips were almost on his

"Were going to talk about what's bothering you then we can kiss all you want" Adam said moving back so there was space between the two of them

"I'm going to the bathroom; can I borrow some item of clothing to wear as p.j's?" Kate asked

"Top drawer there's a pair of shorts and a t-shirt you can wear" Adam said standing up

"Where are you going?" Kate asked

"To sleep on the couch"

"Why, I came here to be with you?"

"No you came here to avoid talking about your problems" Adam left the room and Kate sat there unsure of what had just happened.

Adam had just sat down on the couch, when he heard pounding on the door. He got up to see who it was. Brooke. He opened the door slowly.

"Is my God-Daughter here?" Brooke asked

"Yeah"

"Where is she?" Brooke asked

"Upstairs, in my room" Adam pointed to the stairs

"She better have clothes on"

"Trust me she does, maybe you can get her to talk about her problems" Adam said. Brooke walked up the stairs and down the hall; where she found Kate curdle up on Adam's bed.

"Get up" Brooke said

"Aunt Brooke what are you doing here?" Kate asked rolling over

"I'm here to help you. We need to go somewhere, and we should go now" Brooke said

"Okay let me grab my bag" Kate said getting off of Adam's bed and getting her bag.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Brooke asked, once the two were in Nathans car, which Brooke had borrowed

"Its 1 am" Kate replied

"Exactly"

"Aunt Brooke do you have any idea what's going on in my life?" Kate asked

"I do actually; your father told me everything"

"Then did he tell you he told me I wasn't allowed to see her and how he kept her from me?" Kate asked, Brooke didn't reply. She pulled the car up in front of the docks. Brooke got out of the car, and Kate followed her.

"Kate, you've got to understand…." Brook started to say

"He still loves her" Kate finished

"And…."

'The reason he kept her away was because he couldn't stand having his heart broken again"

"Are you getting smarter?" Brooke asked in awe

"No Uncle Lucas beat you to the punch"

"Then why were you acting like such a bitch in the car?"

"Because I can't accept that he kept her from me, remember when I used to beg you to take her to me, She wanted to see me."

"I know she did. But..."

"Dad couldn't stand to see her"

"I wasn't going to say that I was going to say that he wanted to protect you from her"

'Protect me? That's exactly what he said"

"Kate, I know this is hard on you. I know you know they both still love each other. But Haley hurt him pretty bad the day she left. Maybe with your help he can finally start being to man he once was, with a family. Not just a daughter but with a wife as well"

"So you're telling me you want me to get my parents back together?" Kate asked

"It's what best, then all this fighting and you running away and crashing at Adam's house can stop" Brooke said

"It would be nice, to have a mom. And a dad, especially if they love each other"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"It is. So does Brooke Davis have a plan?" Kate asked

"Well first off, you've got to go home. Secondly, first thing tomorrow you are fixing things with Adam, and thirdly were getting them back together" Brooke said with her famous grin. The two walked back to the car.

"So what's this I hear about you making out with Mark?" Brooke asked

"You heard about that"

"Well, your Aunt Peyton was never one to keep secrets"

"Let's just say I was trying to make Haley jealous"

"I'm sure and crashing at Adams?"

"We didn't do anything, I swear. I'm waiting till I'm married"

"That's what your mo- I mean that's what Haley said"

* * *

Kate walked up to her front door and played with the handle.

"It's not going to open it's self" Brooke said from behind Kate

"I know, But I got an idea" Kate opened the door and went to her room and pulled out a bright red punching bag.

"What's that for?" Brooke asked

"For my Dad, he can work out all his issues on it and then he can have a nice civil conversation with Haley" Kate said pushing it into her father's room.

"Dad, this is for you" Kate said quickly before leaving his room. Nathan looked up seeing the bright red punching bag, and he knew his daughter actually wanted him to try to be civil, Nathan agreed he needed to work out his issues. He had been taking them out on Kate, when all she wanted to do was to get to know her mother. Brooke had decided to head home to go see Sam and Mark, since she had been in New York, for a couple of weeks.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to the sound of fist's hitting the bag, Kate smiled in her bed. She got up and looked down noticing she was still in Adam's clothes. She checked the time it was 6:50, she had about forty minutes till she had to be at school and she wasn't sure if Adam would be picking her up, she felt bad that she hadn't told him last night.

"Hey Dad" Kate said as she entered the kitchen

"Good Morning Kate" Nathan said back

"I'm sorry for last night, I acted like a brat." Kate said

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have reacted that way. And to show you how much better I am feeling, I think I'm going to talk to Haley today civilly and figure this all out"

"That's good, did the punching bag help?" Kate asked

"It did"

"I thought it might" Kate said as she heard a knock at the door

"Do you want me to get it?" Nathan asked his daughter

"Nah, I got it" Kate said heading for the door. She opened the door and it was Adam.

"Kate, I'm sorry for pushing you away last night" he said

"It's fine, actually thank you for doing that" Kate said grabbing her bag. "See you at School Dad" She yelled as she closed the door behind her

"So are we going to talk about last night" Kate asked

"Not if you don't want to" Adam replied getting into his car

"I should have told you, what was bothering me. Just Lucas told me a lot I had never thought of"

"Like what?" Adam said starting his car

"Like my dad still loves her, he had a scholarship to Duke" Kate explained

"Your Dad could have gone to Duke? Why didn't he?"

"Me"

"Well I'm sure your a lot better than Duke, he is stuck with you for life" Adam said joking

"Ha-ha, your funny" Kate said sarcastically

"The funniest"

"Are we there yet?" Kate asked as Adam pulled his car up to the school.

"Yes, we are see you later babe" Adam said

"Thanks Babe" Kate said giving him a quick peck on the lips and got out his car and walked into the school.

* * *

Kate walked into Haley classroom, looked around and saw Haley sitting at her desk.

"Morning Haley" Kate said walking over to her

"Morning Kate, how was the rest of you night?" Haley asked looking up

"Not to bad, spent some time with Uncle Lucas, Adam and Aunt Brooke, then went home" Kate said shrugging

"Don't you have a curfew?" Haley asked

"Yeah, but last night was an exception" Kate explained

"Okay, well I already have today's lesson prepared. So we don't have to plan anything"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk"

"Anything important?" Haley asked

"Nope, I know I'm curious of you but you probably have questions that you'd love to ask" Kate replied

"Well I was wondering about Adam, I though you said you two were just friends"

"I knew your were going to say that, we've always had underlined feelings for each other but we both thought the other didn't feel the same, since Adam would always brag about hooking up with girls and I'd was always like Ewe" Kate explained

"When did it happen?"

"On the weekend, actually he should up, with a nice top on and flowers and he said he wanted to be with me"

"That's really cute, you two aren't ..." Haley started to say

"No, of course not if it makes you feel better I can honestly say I'm a virgin"

"It's a load off"

"I have a question"

"Yeah"

"Do you still love him?"

"I do"

* * *

A/N So a lot happen in this chapter, some things just came to me as I typed it. I promise in the next chapter there will be Naley interaction and Kate and Haley. It just kind of happen that there wasn't a lot this chapter. So Kate went to Lucas, Adam (but she couldn't open up to him, think like Nathan's walls. But Adam will break through them soon) then good old Brooke found her and explained some stuff to her and had an great plan GET NALEY BACK TOGETHER! So in the coming chapters you will see Kate and Brooke trying to get them together and the awkwardness between Naley. I hope this Chapter was good, because a lot happen.

Haley Elizabeth James

DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME HOW THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU FEEL BY REVIEWING :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from one tree hill

Thanks for everyone's reviews! I'm really glad some of your views are changing about Naley, let's just say its going to take them awhile to get back to where they once were

So on with chapter number 10!

**Sharing Kate**

* * *

Haley had left her classroom to go to the washroom before her classes had started, when she came back there was a note sitting on her desk

"_Meet Me at the Dock's, where we used to meet after basketball practice. We have some things to discuss. _

_Nathan"_

Haley couldn't believe it Nathan wanted to talk to her; she wondered what Nathan wanted to talk about. The words _we have some things to discuss_. She though about it and couldn't think of anything. Then she looked up and saw her beautiful daughter walk in to the room.

"Good Morning, Ms. James" Kate said

"Good Morning, Kate. How was calculus?" Haley asked

"It was pretty uneventful, went by really slowly" Kate replied

"Well you know, it's usually like that" Haley answered

"I know, unfortunately the teacher isn't as cool as my English teacher" Kate smirked

"Kate, let's go sit down" Adam said

"I'll be right there sweet cheeks" Kate replied, Adam looked over at her he couldn't believe Kate had just said that. Haley just laughed. The Bell rang.

"You should go sit Kate, class is starting"

"Alright Ms. James" Kate said taking her seat next to Adam.

* * *

Kate waited for everyone to leave the class before she pulled her chair up to Haley's desk.

"Don't you want to eat lunch with your friends?" Haley asked

"I do, but my friends understand. That I kind of want to spend some time with you" Kate said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So I heard about your little cat fight"

"Oh who hasn't" Kate said rolling her eyes

"How did it start, I've been in my share of cat fights"

"Well this girl Chelsea, I believed we were friends not best or anything. But anyways she thought it be cool to call me out on my mommy issues, and then proceed to call me a slut, which I do get, but anyways, she like ran out and made a scene and my Dad threw her out of the gym"

"Well I'm sorry you have mommy issues, maybe me being around will help?"

"Maybe, anyways why aren't you in the staffroom, when all the other teachers are in there?" Kate asked

"Well its weird most of the teachers worked here when I went here, and I feel like I'm being graded still" Haley stated Kate laughed. "Laugh it up, while you're the one eating lunch with a teacher" Haley smiled

"Just for that, I'm going to leave now, I'll see you later Haley" Kate said getting up

"Kate, it's been great getting to know you" Haley said standing up

"Is this going to be some heartfelt moment?" Kate asked

"If you want it to be?"

"Just a tiny bit" Kate walked over and hugged Haley

"would you have ever thought that you'd actually be hugging me?" Haley asked

"Nope nothing happen, don't spread it around" Kate said with her smirk and exited the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Sweet cheeks" Kate said sitting down at the table

"Are you going to continue to call me that?" Adam asked

"Yeah, it's your nickname. You know how you call me babe"

"Couldn't I have a cooler name? Sweet cheeks is so girly"

"Nope, sorry Sweet cheeks"

"I hate you"

"No you love me"

"What did you say?"

"I said you love me"

"Well, you love me too"

"I know I do" Kate said with a grin, Adam then leaned over and started kissing Kate.

"Seriously guys, thanks for ruining my appetite" Lilly said

"Sorry Lills, I can't help it I have barely seen him today" Kate said

"I can tell" Lilly replied rolling her eyes

"What a guy can't kiss his girlfriend?" Adam asked with his puppy dog eyes

"No, not in front of me" Lilly replied

"Then leave" Adam said leaning in to kiss Kate again. Lilly looked at Kate with that come on look.

* * *

Nathan sat down at the docks, waiting for Haley to arrive. He played with his hair, as he tried not to think about, what he was going to say. He checked over his shoulder to see if he could see if Haley was coming that way, but as he turned his head back he saw Haley walking toward him. She took a sip of her coffee and sat down.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" Nathan replied

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked

"Well first I want to apologize for being such an ass yesterday"

"It's okay; you had a right to be"

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Kate"

"You don't want me see her?" Haley asked

"No, I do want her to see you. Since she made if very clear to me that the two of you are getting to know each other if I like it or not"

"Okay"

"Well actually, I wanted to see if you would want her living with you part-time. You know I get her Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. And you'd get her Tuesday's and Thursdays, we could alternate weekends"

"Are you sure Nate?" Haley asked

"Yeah I am, I thought about. She's your daughter too; she needs to be able to spend time with her mother"

"Okay, have you checked with her?"

"Not yet, but since it is Thursday it would mean, she'd be with you tonight"

"It would be nice to spend more time with her"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Besides which this way she won't be sneaking out to see you"

"When did… Oh last night, I knew I should have called you"

"It's okay you didn't know"

"Where does this leave us?" Haley asked

"Friends, who have a sixteen year old daughter. I promise to be civil in front of Kate, if you do"

"I will, will we ever be together again?"

"I don't know, I have a lot to get over. That I've bottled up for years"

"Do you want to call Kate?" Haley asked

"No, Brooke called me and said that she was taking her out. So if you want to swing by the house around 6ish to pick Kate up that would be great"

"Alright, thanks for this"

"Your welcome, just don't blow it"

* * *

Kate walked out of the gym, with Adam holding her hand. The two had barely seen each other today. They were looking forward to having some alone time; at least that's what they thought. As they headed to Adam's car, Kate saw a very familiar car pull up, Brooke. Kate led Adam over to Brooke's car

"How long have you been a cheerleader and why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked

"About a day, and it really wasn't on my list of things to tell you" Kate said

"Well, now that I know this boy over here convinced you to join cheerleading I have a lot more respect for him"

"Gee thanks" Adam replied not knowing if I was a compliment or not.

"Your very welcome, anyways Kate we need to do some things, so get in" Brooke said

"Sorry Sweet Cheeks, it looks like I have to go, but I promise I'll be thinking about you the whole time" Kate told Adam

"You better be, and get you fine self over here" Adam said pulling her in for a hug, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist, just when there lips touched they both heard a loud "AWE" coming from Brooke, awkwardly the two jumped back from each other. "I'll talk to you later Babe" Adam said walking away from Brooke and Kate.

"Get you fine self in this car" Brooke mocked

"Shut up" Kate said as she got in

"So you two are cute, I though when you said Sweet Cheeks, you were going to say send me dirty texts" Brooke laughed

"AUNT, Brooke remember you're supposed to be setting a good example for me"

"Well that's what Karen's for, I'm to Aunt your supposed to tell everything"

"Ha-ha Funny, imagine you knew everything" Kate joked, Brooke raised her eyebrow "I'm kidding" Kate said a few seconds later

"So onto Operation get Naley back together"

"How do we do that?" Kate asked

"Do I really have to be the brains behind this operation?" Brooke asked

"How about we just let them talk, you know make sure they can't at least hold a civil conversation"

"But where's the fun in that?" Brooke asked

"There's a lot of fun in it, plus have you talked to Haley since you've came home?" Kate asked

"Don't change the subject, and not yet. I was letting her spend time with your father"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"Your Dad and Haley are at the docks right now talking"

"Are you serious, he better be nice?"

"He told me he was going to be very nice, they had some stuff to talk about"

"Well yeah, me" Kate stated, and Brooke laughed. Brooke pulled up in front of the Drive Test center. "What are we doing here?" Kate asked

"Well your dad said you still didn't have your permit, so let's go get it"

"Do we have to" Kate whined

"Yes, wouldn't you rather to drive yourself places"

'Yeah"

"Then get your fine self out of this car and go write the test"

* * *

Kate walked in the front door of her house; she kicked her shoes off and headed up to her room. "Kate, can you come in the kitchen" she heard her Dad say as she was just about to enter her room. She quickly came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah dad" she asked

"As you probably know, Haley and I had a little conversation"

"From who?" Kate played dumb

"From your Aunt, she has a big mouth"

"You would know that"

"Kate" he said firmly

"Sorry Dad, I guess I spent too much time with Brooke"

"Yeah, what did you two do this afternoon?"

"She took me to get my permit"

"Oh really, did she let you drive home?"

"No, she said that's your job"

"Figures, Anyways Haley and I agreed that you shouldn't have to sneak out to see her, so we've both decided to share you"

"Share me?"

"Yes, Tuesday's and Thursday's you will stay with Haley and on Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's you will stay with me. And then every other weekend we switch"

"But why?" Kate asked

"So you can spend time with both of us"

"So basically I get to live with both of you"

"Yes, so that way you will get to know her and still live in my house with my rules"

"Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome Squirt. Now go pack your overnight back Haley's picking you up at 6"

"Will do" Kate replied hugging her dad then running off to her room

* * *

The door bell rang, it was about six o'clock, and Nathan called for Kate and went to get the door. Figures his daughter would take a long time packing for a night. He opened the door to Haley.

"Hey Haley" He greeted

"Hey, so where's that beautiful daughter of yours"

"She yours too, don't forget that"

"I haven't been in her life until now, so until she starts calling me mom. There no calling her my daughter. Even though she is, I just want her to feel safe and all you know trust me"

"She'll get used to it, give her time. I promise you six weeks down the line, you going to be wishing she'd shut up"

"I heard that" Kate yelled as she came down the stairs, with a huge suitcase.

"You're only going for one night" Nathan said

"So" Kate replied

"Your child" Nathan said to Haley as the three walked out to Haley's car

"No that is definitely a Brooke thing" Haley said back

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Kate asked

"Nothing" Haley replied

"Squirt get over here, and give your old man a hug" Nathan called Kate over.

"Fine old timer, you know I'm checking you into a old folks home when you hit 40" Kate laughed, and hugged Nathan

"Now I know I probably don't have to tell you this, but I'm going to. Behave yourself. Be the little angel you aren't for me" Nathan said

"Fine Old man, don't have any parties" Kate said getting into Haley's car. Nathan just shook his head with a grin. Haley stood there kind of lost in the conversation.

"Wait Kate" Nathan called out coming over to the side of the car where she was sitting

"What dad?"

"Here" Nathan handed Kate her phone

"Really, thanks" Kate said with a huge grin. Haley had just got into the car Nathan backed up away from the car and waved as the car pulled out of his driveway. I sight he never thought he would ever see. The two people he loved the most in the world.

* * *

The ride to Haley's was silent, Kate was too busy texting. Haley couldn't help to look over at her and smile. Kate had grown into a beautiful young lady. She didn't really even a mother anymore. Which was strange, because Haley hadn't been a mother at all, so it was all new to her she'd hoped it would she come naturally. Till then she could be her friend.

"So, how was your Aunt Brooke?" Haley asked, as she kept her eyes on the road

"Pretty good, she took me to get my drivers permit" Kate replied

"That's awesome; if you want I could take you out driving sometime"

"Would you, my Dad refuses too"

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because when I was little I kind of totaled my little play car that I'd drive around"

"You were a kid then and now your not. I'd trust you driving my car"

"You're the only one"

Haley pulled her car up in front of the Hotel.

"I know that were still in the Hotel, but I promise you that I am looking for a place to live, but until then this will just have to make due" Haley said as they walked through the doors to the lobby of the Hotel. "One second, I have to get you a room card, so that you can come in whenever you want" Haley walked over to the front desk, Kate quickly followed

"Hello John" Haley said to the manager who was working the desk

"Haley James, how are you enjoying your stay?" He asked

"I actually love it; could you do me a favor?" Haley asked

"What would you like?"

"An extra room key for Kate"

"And who might Kate be?" John asked

"Kate's um my…" Haley started to say

"Her daughter" Kate spoke up

"I didn't know you had a Daughter Ms. James"

"Yeah, Ms. James and I go way back" Kate said, John laughed

"She defiantly has your sense of humor" John said handing Haley the room key

"Thanks John" Haley said walking away with Kate.

* * *

The two were now in Haley's room; there were two queen beds, in the room with a small kitchen and a table, with a bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to say that" Haley told Kate

"I know but I wanted too"

"But now the press is going to be going crazy about you"

"Do you really think that will happen?"

"I don't know, it's going to be different for you"

"I've had a lot of different for awhile I think I can handle it"

"If you think you can that's great. But, I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks Haley" Kate said looking around "So what's there to do here?" Kate questioned

"Well we could order room service and watch a movie on pay preview" Haley suggested

"That sounds great" Kate said pulling her suit case over to one of the beds and opened it up.

"What do you have there?" Haley said asking Kate as she pulled out a very familiar teddy bear.

"This is Mr. Waffles" Kate replied showing Haley the teddy bear.

"Your father gave you Mr. Waffles?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I know it was yours, it actually was the only thing that would get me to sleep. Maybe since it smelt like you"

"How would you know how I smelt?"

"Well lets just say the clothes you left behind Dad didn't exactly throw them out, he put them in my closet and well when I was five I opened it, and a daughter knows how her mother smells, since I did live inside you for nine months"

"Smart kid"

"I'm a genius"

"What movie would you like to watch?" Haley asked, as she scrolled through the list

"Must love Dogs looks good I really wanted to see that" Kate said

"Okay" Haley clicked it, the movie started with some weird sounds, when both realized what was going on, Haley got up and covered the Television. "We can't watch this"

"Opps, I didn't say dogs" Kate went bright red

"Well let's just turn off the T.V"

"Yes please"

* * *

The next morning Haley had woken up before Kate a peered out of the window and noticed many reports standing outside, great. The life she didn't want her daughter to have.

* * *

A/N: what did you think? You guys got your Naley! And Kate, Nathan and Haley together soon I promise there will be more coming in the next three or four chapters a lot is going to happen, less Fluff more drama :) should be intense. Mr. Waffles anyone? Let me know how you felt and anything you'd like to happen. You will get to see what happens with the reporters next chapter :)

Until Next time Haley Elizabeth James

P.S. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own one tree hill.

**Bright Ideas

* * *

**

As Haley stood there peering out the window, looking down at all the reporters. She shook her head, this wasn't the life she wanted for her daughter. There had to be someway for her to get them to go away. Haley walked over and picked up Kate's phone and called Brooke since Haley didn't have Brooke's number.

"Hello my favorite Scott" Brooke answered her phone

"Sorry Brooke, it's me Haley"

"On Kate's phone?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah, we've got a little situation"

"What kind of situation?"

"Reporters outside of my Hotel"

"And Kate's there"

"Yeah, I bet it's in the papers"

"Okay, um get Kate ready to go, don't tell her anything. I'll get them to believe she's at the store. That should give you enough time to get out of the Hotel. And to school where you guys are safe" Brooke explained

"That's a really good idea, Tigger"

"Tigger, no ones called me that for years"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Its fine, Bye Tutor Mom"

"Bye"

* * *

Haley walked over to where Kate was sleeping, she looked so peaceful. "Kate, it's time to wake up" Haley said softly, a few seconds later Kate practically jumped out of bed.

"Morning" Kate said as she got up and headed for the bathroom

"Morning sleepy head"

"It's only six thirty" Kate replied from the closed door of the bathroom

"Hey if I'm up everybody's up" Haley said

"Whatever" Kate said when she finally emerged from the bathroom having showered and gotten dressed in her cheer uniform

"You got a game tonight?" Haley asked

"Midnight Madness"

"Oh right the official start of the season, well I'll be there watching"

"Okay" Kate replied opening the small fridge a grabbing a bottle of water

"That's not breakfast"

"But, I'm not hungry"

"Would you father make you eat something"

"Yes"

"Then eat something"

"Fine" Kate went back and grabbed an apple

Haley noticed the newspaper on the floor by the door, she picked it up and it read

**

* * *

HALEY JAMES JR.?! KAITLYN BROOKE SCOTT IS HALEY JAMES DAUGHTER!**

**By: Isabelle Jones**

_After leaving sixteen years ago, Haley James is back to Tree Hill. But why is she? She had an amazing career but one night she gave it all up. After some careful research, and a couple visits to Miss. James' Hotel. I found the reason why she had come back to this small town and her name is Kaitlyn Brooke Scott. It seems to be the reasoning. In the press Haley was always brought up as a nice innocent pop star, with no bad side. Well I guess everything we knew about Haley James was wrong. Because looking into Kaitlyn Scott's life, Haley has never been evident until now. Kaitlyn Scott was raised by her father Nathan Scott. Kaitlyn is sixteen years old, and is a total look alike to Haley. I can't believe no one else has ever seen it before. My source tells me that Haley and Kaitlyn are getting along, and Father Nathan Scott has been nowhere to be found. _

_ So let me tell you all something, everybody lies. Even sweet Haley James, so for all you reading this article I hope your intrigued to know how Kaitlyn made it through life without being found out. So as to my research, Kaitlyn is a cheerleader for the Tree Hill ravens which is quiet interesting. READ MORE ON PAGE 4b._

* * *

Haley couldn't believe it Kate's life was going to change so much now because of Haley's little mistake

"Whatcha reading?" Kate asked taking a bite out of an apple

"Do you really want to know?" Haley asked

"That depends, is it about you?" Kate question

"Kind of"

"Well is it true, what they wrote?" Kate asked

"Yeah"

"Then sure, why the hell not"

"Because this article will change your life" Haley said handing the paper over to Kate. Haley watched as Kate read and how the grin on Kate's face vanished. Kate frantically flipped to the next part of the article.

**

* * *

KAITLYN BROOKE SCOTT! HALEY JAMES JR. CONTINUED **

_We are all very curious about Kaitlyn, she's never been heard of before and suddenly she seen everywhere with Miss. James. Miss James has recently taken a job at Tree Hill High School and is rumored to be Kaitlyn's English teacher. From what I've researched on the young lady, she is very much like Haley when Haley was her age. But there's something that gets me every time HOW DID HALEY JAMES LEAVE HER? Judging from some of Kaitlyn's classmates, she has had many issues with older females, clinging to them when they come into her life, and then she runs them out. All because of little Miss Haley James. I truly wonder what Nathan Scott has to say about all this. He was the one that gave up everything for Kaitlyn and now is left with nothing because his daughter is with Haley James. Nathan Scott was supposed to be the next biggest NBA star. I wonder how much guilt Haley carries around with her. _

_IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE INFROMATION PLEASE CALL 769-890-6238 AND THEY WILL DIRECT YOU TO MY LINE, WHERE WE CAN FIND OUT THE MOST INFORMATION ABOUT HALEY JAMES JR._

* * *

"This is unbelievable I still live with my Dad. I didn't leave him" Kate said reaching for her phone.

"I'm so sorry Kate" Haley apologized

"It's fine Haley; it's not your fault. I knew people would eventually know"

"You're taking this so well"

"Well I guess I've had my whole life to prepare" Kate stared to dial her phone

"Kate what are you doing?" Haley asked

"I'm calling the reporter to get her story straight"

"And what might be her story?"

"Well, while you were on tour, I'd come visit and you'd sent me lots of things, but you kept me a secret so I could live a normal life, and not be known as Haley James Jr."

"Are you sure you want to lie?" Haley asked

"It's the only way to get them off your back about me" Kate put her phone up to the side of her head, and heard a loud beeping "lines busy I'll try again later"

"There also a whole bunch of reporters outside the Hotel waiting for you" Haley quickly stated

"Then I guess we should get going"

"Where?"

"To school, there's no way in hell I'm going to say anything, I'm just going to ignore them and they'll go away. It worked in the first grade with Chuck, let's just say I used to be a weird kid" Kate said grabbing her backpack and headed out of the room

"How did I get so lucky with such a great kid?" Haley asked

"That would be your genetics, go only help us when Dad's genes finally kick in. and I become a dumb ass" Kate laughed

"I know I shouldn't really say anything but language" Haley pointed out

"Oh I'm sorry. Dad was never really strict about it" Kate apologized

"That's okay, I just don't want to hear that stuff okay?" Haley stated, she noticed Kate playing with the ends of her hair, and looking around causally. "Are you okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I was just wondering why I chose to were the sluttiest thing I ever wear, the day I'm going to have to deal with stalkerazzi" Kate said as Haley and her got into the elevator.

"Trust me, that uniform looked a lot more slutty on me, when I had you in me" Haley said, Kate just laughed. As the two made there way through the lobby, Haley thought Brooke's plan had worked she didn't see anyone until they stepped out the front doors of the Hotel and were basically stormed by cameras and questions. All Haley said was "NO COMMENT" Kate had fallen silent until the two had made it to Haley's car.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been asked that many questions in my life" Kate sighed

"You did really well, I'm surprised you didn't try to kill anyone, when they asked about you dad" Haley said as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Believe me, I wanted to"

"Easy there, we've already got one Scott, that's murderer"

"Who?" Kate asked. Haley hadn't realized that Kate probably didn't know who Dan was

"That's not important, right now. Let's just get to School" Haley said avoiding the subject.

* * *

Nathan paced around in his office at the school. He couldn't believe it, he let Kate spend one night with Haley and the whole planet now knows that Kate's her daughter. The words in the article burned in his mind _Father Nathan Scott is nowhere near them at this point in time_. Of course he was, he was just letting his daughter have time with the one person that could understand her better than he could. _She's like a mini-Haley_, like What the Hell. Of course she looks like her mother, genetics jeez when people became so stupid. Nathan was very worried about Kate; he didn't know how she would take it.

"Hey coach" Adam said walking into the office

"Hey Adam, what are you doing at school so early?" Nathan asked

"Well, my mom came running upstairs with the paper this morning, so I though that I should be at school early to support Kate. "

"Is that all?" Nathan asked

"And she's a great kisser" Adam joked

"Why do I let her date you?" Nathan asked

"Because I'm the best guy at this school" Adam smiled

"I guess, anyways. I know Whitey had basically promised you the captains spot, so I'd thought I'd make it official" Nathan spoke handing Adam his jersey with a "C" on it.

"Are you serious, juniors never make captain" Adam said in disbelieve

"Well considering on most of the seniors grades, and playing skills. None of them are ready to be captain and you are" Nathan replied

"Thanks Coach I won't let you down" Adam said as he turned out of Nathan's office

"Adam, it's nice that Kate can go to you when she has problems, but if she ever sleeps over at your house again I will cut off your balls" Nathan said

"Okay, Mr. Scott" Adam said walked down the hall

"Anything else?" Nathan asked

"Actually, I know how you and Miss. James are sharing Kate in all. And Kate says she loves the idea, but wouldn't it be easier if you all lived under one roof?" Adam asked

"How do you mean?"

"Well, that way you could both spend time with Kate together. I know it would mean a lot to her"

"That actually makes a lot of sense" Nathan replied

* * *

Adam left the locker room and dialed his phone.

"Hello" The voice said

"Hey Brooke, its Adam"

"Did you talk to him?" Brooke asked

"Yes"

"Did he buy it?"

"Like a little kid in a candy shop"

"Well thank you for your help to get Naley back together. But don't mention it to Kate she'd be heart broken if she didn't get to do something"

"How is this going to get them back together?" Adam asked

"Well first off I know Nathan and Haley. And once there under the same roof they won't be able to keep there hands off each other."

* * *

Haley and Kate arrived at school, both hoping that there was not going to be any reporters there, but there were. "Are you sure your okay with this?" Haley asked as she parked the car.

"Haley, I'm fine. I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder, like I don't have to keep it a secret anymore" Kate said reassuring Haley she was fine, and then Kate slowly opened the door. The two walked into the school, as they did. Kate saw Chelsea, her ex friend who called her out on her 'Mommy Issues' talking to the reporters. _Great even more lies about me_ Kate thought. As Haley and Kate made there way through the hallway, Kate looked at the floor most of the time, until she felt an arm sling over her shoulder. Kate looked up as saw Adam she let out a sigh of relief, then the three entered into Haley's classroom and closed the door.

"I know people say high schools bad, but come on there looking at me like I have a third eye" Kate said

"Well I'd think you'd look super hot with a another eye" Adam winked

"Oh shut up" Kate said

"Kate, you just got to let people get used to the fact, then everything with go back to normal"

"Yeah, just ignore 'em babe"

"You mean them" Kate replied

"That's what I meant" Adam said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist. "Have I ever told you how stunning you look in a cheer uniform" Adam asked

"You may have suggested it" Kate smirked

"You've got to stop doing that smirk" Adam said looking down at her

"Well, this is just a little awkward, I'm just going to go and get some coffee, when I come back. I don't want to see any of this" Haley said before she quickly exited the classroom.

"Man, I totally forgot your mom was there" Adam stated

"Oh I though you knew"

"You just wanted me to seem like a horn dog"

"Just a little bit" Kate said smirking again, this time Adam captured his lips with hers, and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later when air became an issue they both stopped, just as they had. Haley entered as if it was on cue.

"Oh I'm captain" Adam said

"Are you serious?" Kate asked

"Yeah, your Dad told me this morning"

"But Juniors never make captain, not even my dad"

"I know, but I'm one of the greats, I guess"

"Or my Dad just likes you"

"So Adam, I guess we haven't been formally introduced I'm Haley James, Kate's mother" Haley said

"Nice to meet you Haley, I'm Adam, Kate's Boyfriend" Adam said looking over at Kate with a smiled

"Hey everybody I'm Kate" Kate said with a smile

"What a tool" Adam said then felt a hard whack in his rib cage "OW"

"Don't call me a tool, Sweet cheeks"

"Dammit" Adam said under this breathe.

"What you thought I'd forget about it?" Kate asked playfully

"Yeah, I did. The guys are going to think were a cheesy couple" Adam whined

"Well you better get used to it we are a cheesy couple mister" Kate replied

The Bell rang. "Well it looks like I'm finally going to have to face my classmates" Kate said heading for the door, with Adam close behind her.

"Kate, if you're anything like your father. You will stand up for yourself" Haley said

'That's true, thanks Haley" Kate said as she exited

"Or you could skip?" Adam asked

"You know I'd never do something like that"

"It's was worth a shot, but if your mornings bad, she remember you'll see me in English" Adam said as they stopped in front of Kate's calculus class

"I'll see you later sweet cheeks" Kate said then she walked into the class.

* * *

Haley walked down the hallway to the gym, and into the boy's locker room. To Nathan's new found office. She walked in and slumped down into the seat. Nathan was sitting at the desk. "I'm sorry" She said

"What are you talking about Haley?" Nathan asked

"It's my fault the whole world knows that Kate's my daughter"

"It is none of our faults. Since she is your daughter, it can't be your fault" Nathan replied

"But, if she hadn't stayed with me. This mess would have never happened" Haley stated

"There actually maybe a problem with you staying at the hotel"

"I'm looking for a place" Haley explained

"No, you don't need to"

"What? You're not going to let me?" Haley asked

"No, you don't need to look for a place because I should have said this all along"

"What Nathan?" Haley asked

"Live with us Haley"

"Are you serious?" Haley asked

"Yes, the house basically has two separate wings, and I only use one side. That way we don't have to share Kate, with can both spend time with her. Plus then you don't have to worry about the world knowing about our problems" Nathan explained

"Where did you come up with this idea?" Haley asked

"Surprisingly enough Adam, he came in this morning saying how easy it would be if we both could spend time with Kate together"

"He is a great kid; I can see he brings out Kate's beautiful smile"

"Yeah, he has always had that affect on her"

* * *

Kate walked into English and sat down. "Can this day get any worse?" she sighed

Haley looked up and saw that Kate's hair was a mess; she must have been twirling the ends last class. Haley got up and walked over to Kate's Desk. "People been giving you trouble?" Haley asked

"A little bit, there all like. Abandoned child. Your mommy doesn't love you and all"

"It's going to be okay"

"I know, I try to not let it get to me. But it does, the way they talk about you and Dad. It drives me nuts"

"Well if this makes this better, Your Father said I could tell you. I'm moving in"

"Moving in where?" Kate asked

"Into your house"

"Are you serious? That's awesome. Finally someone to understand my homework" Kate joked

"You're a cute kid you know that" Haley said walking away

"Well your kind of a rock star" Kate replied

* * *

A/N: So Haley's moving IN! Major Naley scenes to come! Midnight madness + lunch scene where Chelsea calls out Kate. Brooke some major scheming. Happy Easter everyone. Also it's the furriest I've ever gone in one of my stories :) But Chapter twelve should be up late Sunday or early Monday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's Joy's birthday today (April 2nd) so that's kind of awesome. Also Adam is in on get Naley together as well. And Kate will talk to reporter.

Haley Elizabeth James

P.S Review with ideas on Naley living together.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Wish I did but I don't_

_Othlvr16__- Thank you for your review, I'm glad you thought Haley moving in with them was brilliant, just wait to you read my next idea later in this very chapter_

_Samgirl19-__ I think Chelsea deserves a beat down I hope you enjoy this chapter _

_OTHangles__- I tried very hard in this chapter to make her seem very Nathan_

_Senglish82__- In the next couple chapters I promise, but there is some action between them in this chapter_

_Mazzy-__ I was trying to make them seem like Naley _

_Missshay16__- That's actually a good point, I think I might work that in, in the future. And I know she did I think Haley will start to realize that in the coming chapters_

_Cuteyfruity__- Adam awesome isn't he, I just love him. And Brooke pretty awesome I didn't put any Brooke/Haley in this chapter cause it didn't flow too well, but I promise there will be Brooke_

_P.S. – I hope you're all excited there's A lot of Naley!_

**

* * *

Thank God It's Friday**

Kate sat down at their usual table for lunch in the quad. She could feel the blank stares from the entire school starring at her. "I know this is high school you're supposed to feel like everyone starring at you, but this is ridiculous"

"You think that's bad. Just be glad people are too scared to talk to you. Unlike me where the people keep coming up to me asking is it true" Lilly replied

"Or Dumb asses being like 'man did you know you're tapping Haley James' daughter?' I swear the next guy that asks that I'm going to punch them out" Adam told Kate. Adam used a slightly macho voice for the 'man did you know you're tapping Haley James' Daughter.' It made Kate crack a smile.

"I'm sorry guys; I didn't think it would affect you"

"It does because were part of your life" Lilly said smiling

"And if I'd found out that she was your mom in the article I would have been pretty pissed" Adam told the two.

"Well yeah, Mister I'm going to flirt with her at the bar" Lilly mocked

"Not fair I didn't know then" Adam whined

"Fair enough. Do it again and your ass is single" Kate smirked

"Checking out my ass again Scott?" Adam asked

"Actually yeah, I think should hit the gym captain" Kate smiled

"Could you two please cut down on the flirting, or at least in front of me?" Lilly said covering her ears

"I wonder what Travis and Mitch are thinking" Kate said changing the subject

"Probably like damn they lied to us again" Adam said laughing

"Ha-ha you think you're funny" Lilly said sarcastically

"I'm the King of Funny, and Kate's my Queen" Adam replied, and Lilly just shook her head. The three talked and laughed, they all noticed the surrounding of people around them, watching Kate's every move. Kate just happen to look over her shoulder and noticed Chelsea coming there way, "The Bitch is coming" Kate said to Adam and Kate.

"So I guess you never had 'mommy issues' you just lied from attention" Chelsea said as she walked by

"Sure, whatever you need to believe slut" Kate replied

"It's kind of pathetic" Chelsea said stopping

"How?" Kate asked

"Your own mother didn't even want you"

"Don't push me bitch"

"Why not, it's the truth. Come on you really thinks she back for you"

"You have no idea, why Haley left!" Kate yelled

"I sure do, it's because she saw your face"

"Chelsea you need to go" Lilly said standing up

"Lilly, I got this" Kate said standing up and walking closer to Chelsea

"Oh and she didn't come back for sixteen years, because then she was like, I better come back and mess this ugly kids life up"

"You don't have a clue of what she's done for me in the past"

"She kept you a secret, never saw you I call that abandonment"

"She had her reasons, she was protecting me from the life she didn't want me to have"

"And I wonder if she'll leave you or better yet you'll 'runaway again'"

"Shut up Chelsea, or I will shut you up"

"Is that a threat, little miss mini pop star"

"That's it" Kate said throwing a punch in Chelsea's face, they heard click, click, and click of the cameras, from the bushes.

"Wow that's all you got, I guess you Daddy never taught you how to punch like a boy" Kate punched Chelsea again with a lot more force, but this time. Nathan had seen the fight going on and rushed over.

"Oh Kate, your Daddy's here to rescue you" Chelsea said

"Chelsea you can go to the office" Nathan said pointing to the school

"Whatever see you in detention Katie" Chelsea said waving and walked away. Nathan then quickly led Kate inside the school, closely followed my Adam and Lilly.

"What were you thinking Kate?" Nathan asked

"I was thinking, I'm sick and tired of Chelsea always raging on me, so I shut her up"

"You've got to remember, that now the press knows your Haley's daughter. There going to be looking at every chance to make you seem like a bad person"

"I don't care; they can write what they want about me. As long as the people I care about know the truth its all that matters" Kate said

"Nice punches bull's eye" Nathan said

"THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY" Kate sighed

* * *

Haley looked around at the house Kate had grown up in.

"Haley, do you want to come to the river court with Dad and me?" Kate asked

"Basketball?" Haley asked

"Of course, it's a weekend night ritual" Kate replied

"As long as you do expect me to play well" Haley said.

"Oh its okay, Adam's coming too. But I have dibs on you to be on my team, Dad dibs Adam. So there going to win" Kate laughed

"Well then we'll just have to cheat" Haley replied

"Dad, are you coming?" Kate yelled

"Be right down Squirt, I have to get into my outfit" Nathan yelled back from his room

"Dad, don't wear that crazy outfit again. People could see you" Kate yelled back

"Oh I am"

"So I dibs Haley, and you've got Adam" Kate yelled back

"Well then I guess I'm going to win" Nathan said stepping out of his room, in spandex shorts and a tight t-shirt

"What are you wearing?" Kate asked shaking her head

"Yeah, Nathan I know you're a great Dad and all but you don't want to emotionally scar Kate" Haley stated

"You've worn worst Haley" Nathan said shaking his head, Kate just smiled "I'll go change"

"Let's go, Adam is waiting" Kate yelled pushing them out of the house after Nathan had changed into a more suitable outfit

"Walk?" Haley asked

"Yeah, usually Dad will make me run with him to the court. But tonight were walking" Kate replied

"To keep me in shape" Nathan commented

"Sure, Dad"

"Sure, Bulls eye" Nathan said

"Daaaaad" Kate whined

"Bulls eye?" Haley questioned

"You can't tell anyone Dad, that means neither Haley nor Adam" Kate whined

"So Lilly's far game to tell then?" Nathan asked

"You can't tell anyone" Kate whined again

"What's Bulls Eye?" Haley asked

"Well Haley…" Nathan started to say

"Nothing we need to worry about" Kate cut Nathan off

"Come on, I'm sure if it's something that you did today it's going to end up in the papers anyways, it's best if she hears it from you" Nathan stated

"Shut up Nathan Royal 'Pain in the Ass' Scott" Kate whined

"Kaitlyn" Nathan scolded Kate

"Kate, I promise I won't tell anyone" Haley said "Pinkie swear"

"I punched Chelsea twice, one in each eye" Kate said quietly so Haley could barely hear her, along with Nathan.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Nathan asked "a bit louder this time"

"I punched Chelsea twice, once in each eye" Kate said loudly

"That's why she came in the school crying?" Haley asked

"Yeah, she was bad mouthing me and my family" Kate said

"Protecting the people you love?" Haley asked

"Yeah"

"Just like someone else I know" Haley said looking over at Nathan

The three arrived at the river court, Haley and Nathan watched as Kate ran over to Adam they hugged.

"They're really two cute" Haley said but she didn't mean to say out loud

"Look Haley I know thanksgiving coming up, I'm just seeing if you had any plans?" Nathan asked

"Actually, I was going to ask you. How would you and Kate like to come to Atlanta with me to see me parents and siblings?" Haley asked back

"That's a great idea; I think Kate would enjoy it. Seeing the relatives she's a lot alike"

"She's a Scott, Nathan"

"I know, but you might want to invite Adam as well"

"Why?"

"Because his parents are going to visit his older sister in Florida for the week, and I promised to feed him dinner" Nathan replied

"Oh okay, I'm sure. My mom wouldn't mind"

"Well then its settle were going to Atlanta, it would be nice to see Jimmy and Lydia"

"Don't forget Taylor" Haley laughed

"Don't remind me" Nathan said shaking his head

"Are you okay with me living with you and everything? I know it's hard on you" Haley asked

"It's different, but I can see how much Kate needs you in her life" Nathan replied

"Can you two stop talking long enough so that we can start the game?" Kate yelled, smirking ask she did.

"Excuse me Squirt we were discussing Thanksgiving!" Nathan yelled back

"That's like a week away" Kate replied

"Exactly, and you two better be ready to meet the crazy James'. Adam you're going to need to stay away from Kate's Aunt Taylor" Nathan said smirking

"Huh?" Adam grunted

"Oh wow, real smooth Nate. Kate we are going to Atlanta to spend thanksgiving with my parents and siblings" Haley stated

"There are more of you?" Adam asked Kate

"Unfortunately for us, your Dad said he'd feed Adam. So Adam you're coming too" Haley said laughing

"Who's Taylor?" Adam asked

"You don't want to know" Kate replied

"Sounds cool to me. Beats being in Tree Hill" Adam said smiling

"Plus you get to be with me" Kate said with Nathan's smirk

"Well let's get to playing the game" Nathan yelled

"Whose team am I on?" Adam asked

"Mine" Nathan said

"Okay" Adam replied

Both boys went up to the net and stood near it, Adam passed the ball to Kate. In which the game had started. So far nobody had gotten hurt or scored. As Kate dribbled the ball to the net, she passed it over to Haley. Haley caught the ball and went to shoot and missed badly.

"What was that?" Kate asked

"I can't play basketball very well" Haley replied

"I can tell" Kate smiled. Nathan had gotten the ball and passed it to Adam. Kate was guarding Adam at the moment. "Give me the ball or I won't kiss you ever again" Kate said to Adam.

"Don't give her the ball. I'm good with you two not kissing" Nathan said

"Sorry Coach, she's got a good point" Adam replied handing the ball to Kate

"Thanks Sweet Cheeks" Kate said with a huge grin then she shot a three pointer.

"I already regret it" Adam said shaking his head, in which Kate ran over and whispered something in his ear. "Or maybe I don't" Adam laughed. As the game went on every time Haley got the ball, Nathan took it. Kate whined when Adam didn't give her the ball. The boys were winning 19-10. Kate was at the top of the key and started dribbling down to the net, when Nathan started guarding her.

"Where you going to go Squirt?" Nathan asked, Kate glared at him, she was about to pass to Haley but out of nowhere Nathan picked Kate up and threw her over his shoulder

"Daaaaad put me down" Kate whined

"Okay, in the dirt" Nathan stopped

"I'm in my cheer uniform Lilly will kill me if I get it dirty" Kate whined

"Well then I guess you'll have to shoot a basket for me"

"A penalty shot for me" Kate said after Nathan put her feet back on the ground

"Sure kiddo, whatever you say"

* * *

After the basketball game Adam had offered to take Kate out for dinner, then to midnight madness. Nathan and Haley walked back to the house, so Nathan could grab his coaching stuff.

"You're a wonderful father to her" Haley said

"Thanks Hales"

'I don't know why Lucas always told me she was just like me; she's more you than me"

"Nah, she's a lot like you"

"You did a great job raising her, I'm sorry I wasn't here"

"It's okay; I forgave you a long time ago"

"It was childish what I did, I really regret it"

"I know you do all those phone calls and gifts"

"Why did you send them back?"

"Because Kate was convinced you were a bad person, so I didn't want to upset her"

"You gave her Mr. Waffles"

"I did along with that ugly ass poncho"

"You've made your feelings for that particular piece of clothing very clear"

"I know"

"When did she where it?"

"Like in the fifth grade, then she came home crying"

"I remember those days"

"So how is your family?"

"There great, they're all looking forward to seeing you and meeting Kate"

"Well I'm sure Kate won't have any trouble fitting in with them"

"Why?"

"She's a James at heart"

"No, she's a Scott"

"Whatever, she's a Naley"

* * *

Midnight Madness had gone great in Nathan's mind. The cheer team's routine was great. The boys on the team seemed very excited to have the season officially started. Later that night, Nathan had gotten home and heard giggling from the living room, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing, so he stuck his head in.

"He did not" Kate laughed

"He did" Haley said smiling

"He did what?" Nathan asked in confusion

"You Dad" Kate looked at him and burst out laughing

"What did I do?" Nathan asked

"You used a really cheesy pick up line when you asked me out for the millionth time" Haley explained

"Yes, I know. But Kate did she tell you she declined to all my requests because of your Uncle Lucas"

"You Dated Lucas?" Kate asked

"No" Haley replied

"So what line did she tell you?" Nathan asked

"Don't say I never gave you anything" Kate replied

"Classic" Nathan stated

"So wait why'd you rejected him all those times?" Kate asked

"Well I high school your Dad and Lucas never saw eye to eye, until I started dating your father" Haley explained

"No it was because we put aside our differences" Nathan pouted

"I'm sure. I'm going to go to bed. It's been a crazy day" Kate said standing up

"So earlier tonight?" Nathan asked looking at the clock that read 1 am

"Shut up old man" Kate said punching his arm, and she headed for the stairs.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Nathan asked

"Get Haley to give you one" Kate yelled, neither Nathan nor Haley could see Kate at the top of the stairs smirking, watching to two.

"Well I mean my arm does hurt" Nathan pouted

"Man sixteen years, and you still pout" Haley said getting up and walked over to him.

"I could really use a hug Hales" Nathan continued to pout

"If you would stop the water works why not" Haley said as Nathan opened his and Haley went in them. She fit so perfectly into them. Both had been longing to be in each others arms but neither could tell the other one that.

* * *

Kate saw the hug and headed to her room, where she flipped out her cell phone and texted Brooke.

_Phase One: Complete, Naley talked/hugged _

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to update earlier but I caught a cold, and wasn't feeling up to updating. But there was a lot of Naley and a James' family reunion haven't decided yet if Jimmy is alive or not what do you guys think? But its sure to be a fun chapter to write, especially if Taylor shows up :) Well anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews

Haley Elizabeth James

P.S Review, with things the James' should ask Kate? And maybe ask Adam?

I'm thinking is there a Bun in the Oven?- by Lydia who's with me?


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or anything else used in this chapter_

_OTHangles__- Thanks for the review! You'll see even more Family dynamic to come_

_Arf1902__- Jimmy is alive!_

_Senglishgirl82__- Glad you love the family time you're sure to love this chapter!_

_Gypsykl79-__ Ha-ha great idea, you'll see it in this chapter_

_CuteyFruity-__ I'm glad you loved it; rest a sure Jimmy is alive and well. Lots of inappropriateness from Taylor_

_Xxlostxangelxx-__ Love is great!_

_AlwaysAndForeverOTH__- Family reunions tend to be amazing especially when the James' are involved. You will see a step forward in Kate and Haley's relationship in this chapter_

_Samgirl19-__DOWN WITH CHELSEA?_

_Mazzy-__ Taylor is a character of her very own_

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT ALL YOUR FAITHFUL REVIEWS!_

_And now on with the next chapter…  
_

* * *

When With Family Things Tend to Happen

The couple of days before Thanksgiving had gone great in the Scott house. Haley had fit in like she had always been there. Kate had been a perfect angel, for them. Therefore no late night visits to Adam's. Nathan was still getting used to having Haley around, but he couldn't lie. He loved her being here. Now the four had piled into Nathan's range rover, and were on route to Atlanta. Nathan was driving; Haley sat next to him in the passenger seat. Kate and Adam had the backseat while in the car. They had been in the car for about three hours and there was still a good three hours to go. Haley looked over her shoulder and saw Kate head resting on her pillow, on Adam's lap. Kate was dead asleep, but Haley could tell Adam was wide awake as he played with his i Pod in one hand, and ran his other hand through Kate's hair. Haley had to cover her mouth to stop an 'AWE' from coming out. Adam looked up when he noticed Haley looking at him.

"Hey" Adam said

"Hey, how long has she been asleep" Haley asked

"Only a half an hour"

"You two have been so quiet" Haley stated

"Yeah, Kate can be quiet when she chooses to be" Adam replied looking down at her.

"That's not a good thing" Nathan explained

"She is related to us, so quiet wouldn't be a good thing ever" Haley laughed. The car fell silent again, until Haley, Nathan and Adam heard a rumbling stomach and they all looked around, and figured out it was Kate's stomach. They all started laughing.

"Looks like we should stop for some food, before we wake her up" Nathan said

"Please, because neither of you will get injured. When she wakes up and there's not any food" Adam replied, Haley just laughed. Nathan pulled the range rover into a pit stop.

"Who's going to get to wake up sleeping beauty?" Haley asked.

"I've done it many times, over the passed sixteen years. Plus she's Adam's headache now" Nathan said looking at Adam. Nathan and Haley exited the car.

"Kate" Adam whispered in her ear. Kate just groaned. "Babe, it's time to wake up"

Kate's head shot up.

"Are we in Atlanta?" Kate asked looking around

"No, were about two hours away"

"Then why do I have to wake up" Kate replied glaring at him

"Because you're hungry"

"Good point lets go eat" Kate answered putting her shoes on and hopping out of the car. Adam quickly caught up to her, and slung his arm over her shoulders. The two entered the small restaurant that Haley and Nathan had entered a few minutes ago.

"Look who's finally awake" Nathan joked

"Shut up Dad" Kate whined

"It's the least I've heard you talk since ever" Haley laughed

"Shut up Haley" Kate whined

"Well if it helps you look like an angel when you sleep" Adam stated, Kate grinned at him

"What he doesn't get told to shut up?" Nathan asked

"He was being nice" Kate replied

"What and we weren't?" Haley asked

"No, you were picking on me" Kate replied pouting, Adam just smiled

"We only pick on you because we both love you" Nathan told Kate

"What about you?" Kate said looking over at Adam

"I pick on you because you look really hot when you're pissed off" Adam smiled

"Why did we invite him?" Haley asked Nathan

"I don't know" Nathan replied

"Because you guys love me" Adam said

"Sure I love you because you are dating my daughter" Nathan said shaking his head

* * *

After a quick bite to eat, the four got back on the road. Nathan had insisted that he was fine to drive the last two hours. So everyone went back to there pervious seats. This time Kate was determined not to fall asleep, this time she position he self so she sat right beside Adam, and rested her head on his shoulder. Within the next hour, Kate had passed out cold again.

"Can't keep her awake can you?" Haley asked turning to look at them

"I could, but I don't think Nathan would be very happy with me" Adam replied

"Neither would I" Haley smiled

"Want me to wake her up?" Adam asked

"Don't you dare because for the next half an hour, we would just hear complaining" Nathan told Adam not to.

"True say" Adam said

* * *

About a half an hour later, they pulled up in front of the James' house.

"Whatever happened to the RV?" Nathan asked

"They sold it about fourteen years ago" Haley said

"I'll wake up Kate" Adam said tapping her shoulder

"Hmmm" Kate said not opening her eyes

"Were here" Adam said, as soon as the words left Adam's mouth Kate jumped up as fast as she could. "Slow down, Babe" Adam told Kate

"Shut up. I want to meet my family" Kate whispered in his ear

"Well get out of the car then" Haley said getting out. The four walked up to the front door, Haley knocked and a few seconds later after yelling from behind the door. A woman about Haley's size opened the door. Kate guessed it was Lydia because when she saw Kate. She pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Katie" Lydia said

"Mom, she goes by Kate" Haley told Lydia

"It's okay Haley, it doesn't matter to me" Kate replied

"Well Kate, it's nice to see you"

"Nice to meet you" Kate replied

"Mom are you going to let us enter the house?" Haley asked

"Of course Haley-Bob" Lydia said letting them enter the house "And who is this fine gentlemen?" Lydia asked

"I'm Adam, Kate's Boyfriend" Adam said holding out a hand.

"A Boyfriend eh?" Lydia asked looking over at Kate

"Yeah, My Dad promised to feed him this weekend" Kate replied

"Oh Nathan" Lydia said hugging Nathan

"Hi Lydia"

"It's been years" Lydia said

"I know, I'm sorry for being selfish with Kate" Nathan stated

"Its fine Nathan, I get to know her now" Lydia whispered in his ear

"So Mom, where is everybody?" Haley asked

"Well Kevin, Trevor, and Ryan went out for lunch, Vivian, and Quinn are at there houses and god knows where Taylor is" Lydia smiled

"I will be perfectly fine if Taylor doesn't show up" Haley smiled

"Sure Haley, Jimmy get out here and meet your granddaughter" Lydia yelled

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jimmy said as he walked in

"Hey Dad" Haley said giving him a hug.

"I thought you said Kate was a girl?" Jimmy asked looking at Adam he hadn't seen Kate yet.

"I am a girl" Kate said, Jimmy turned his head and nodded

"Well you look just like Haley-Bob, now don't you" Jimmy said

"I've heard that a few times before" Kate said smirking

"Is that a Nathan smirk?" Lydia asked

"Mom" Haley said

"Nathan could get Haley do anything with that smirk" Lydia continued to speak

"I learned it from the best" Kate smiled

* * *

Lydia had set aside two rooms for them, One Nathan and Adam would stay in and the other was for Haley and Kate. Kate had a better idea about the sleeping arrangements that she'd change later. Kate sat down on the corner of the bed, in one of the rooms. Everyone else was downstairs. Adam walked in.

"Hey Babe" He said as he sat down beside her putting is arm around her shoulders

"Hey" Kate replied

"Your Grandparents are so funny" Adam said

"Yeah, I guess. But I haven't got to kiss you all day" Kate said as she turned and put her lips onto his, Adam had wanted to do that all day. But he wasn't going to kiss her in front of her family. They had been making out for a few minutes when they heard a knock on the door frame. They sprung apart and saw a girl standing in the door way. Neither knew who it was.

"Are you sure you aren't Taylor's Daughter?" The girl asked

"No" Kate shook her head, and started to go bright red

"Never mind your definitely Haley's Kid" she stated

"Sorry, I wasn't aware there was anyone else upstairs" Adam said

"Oh I don't care, I just though I better stop you before my Mom catches you two. And starts with the is there a bun in the oven questions"

"Sorry, But who are you?" Kate asked

"Oh right your probably don't remember me, I'm your Aunt Quinn"

"Aunt Quinn, right. Thanks" Kate said getting up to exit the room. Adam followed her.

The two went downstairs and noticed a lot more people in the house than before.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Lydia asked

"Um" Is all Kate could say, before starting to turn bright red

"They were with me Mom" Quinn said from behind them

"Oh great" Lydia said with a smile

* * *

For the next few hours, Kate was introduced to every single relative imaginable but not Taylor, she hadn't arrived yet. Kate learned she had three Uncles. Kevin the oldest had a four year old daughter named Beth with his wife Kelsey. Then there was Trevor, he wasn't married he said he preferred the single life. Ryan he was engaged to Stacey. Then there was Vivian who was okay she was married to Joe with three kids, but Kate couldn't remember the kids names. Then there was Quinn who was divorced from her husband David. She was pretty awesome. Kate felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, she looked up and saw Adam.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks" Kate greeted him

"Hey Babe" He replied

'How do you like my very large family?" Kate asked

"It's actually pretty great, I love how they just let you in" Adam replied

"Well since this is the pre-day we have two more days of them" Kate smiled

"Three whole days that's great" Adam smiled

"Let's go out back" Kate said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the backyard

* * *

"Hales, that daughter of yours is a great girl" Lydia stated

"Thanks Mom, She is" Haley replied

"I know it's been hard on you, all those years away from her. But now you can get to know her"

"I have been the last two weeks have been the best days of my life"

"Bitches I'm here!" Taylor yelled walking into the house

"Great the slut's here" Haley mumbled

"What was that Haley?" Taylor asked

"Nothing, Hey Taylor" Haley smiled with a fake smile

"So where's this beautiful niece of mine?" Taylor asked everyone started looking around; even Nathan was surprised not to see Kate.

"I think I saw them going outside about a half an hour ago" Jimmy stated

"Them?" Taylor asked

"Yeah Kate and her boyfriend" Lydia said

"Boyfriend? How old this boy?" Taylor asked

"Too young for you Taylor" Haley said

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked

"He is sixteen" Nathan said

"Damn, Well I guess I could mess with his head" Taylor said with a smile heading for the backyard, with everyone closely behind. As Taylor exited the back of the house, she noticed the two sitting in the garden on the bench. They were holding hands, it really was too cute. Haley signaled to everyone to be quiet so that they wouldn't interrupt them. They could all hear what Adam was saying.

"Kate, I know that I've had feelings for you for such a long time I'm just so glad that we finally got together"

"Me too"

"You make me a better guy"

"I know you I do" Kate said with a grin

"You're a special girl"

"Of course"

"You can't take a hint can you?" Adam asked

"Well, I am related to my Dad"

"What I was trying to say is that I love you" Adam said resting his arm on her shoulders

"I know you were, I was playing dumb" Kate said with a smile

"You playing dumb never thought I'd see the day" Adam said, Kate cupped his face with her hand.

"I love you too" Kate said, and then she kissed him so lightly that he barely felt it, because they heard the "ohs" and "Awes" coming from the porch. This made Kate hide her face into Adam's chest. Haley made sure everyone went back inside so that Kate wouldn't die of embarrassment, but of course Taylor walked right over.

"Hello I'm Taylor" Taylor said

"We know who you are" Kate said looking up

"Aren't you going to hug your favorite Aunt?" Taylor asked

"I'm not really a hug person, I'm sure Haley would love to give you a hug" Kate said getting up.

* * *

"Haley, did everyone really hear that conversation?" Kate whined

"I'm sorry Kate; I tried to get them to move"

"So will everyone be back tomorrow?" Kate asked

"Yeah, around one to help make dinner and everything" Haley said

"That's cool, is Taylor staying here?" Kate asked

"Yeah sorry Kate"

"As long as she stays away from Adam everything will be fine" Kate said

"I know exactly how you feel" Haley said looking across the room, Taylor was chatting up Nathan.

* * *

"So Nathan how are you?" Taylor asked

"I'm fine Taylor" Nathan replied

"That kid of yours is like a mini Haley"

"You got a problem with that?" Nathan asked

"Well yeah, because Haley hates me"

"Because you tried to sleep with me and did once upon a time"

"And your point is?"

"Just stay away from my Daughter"

"So how are things with Haley?"

"Were friends"

"Friends, well then would you like to go upstairs Nate, if I remember correctly before Hales you used to jump into bed with everything"

"No Taylor" Nathan said walking away

* * *

"Kate come talk to your grandma" Lydia called her over

"Hey" Kate said

"I know all this is new to you and all but I couldn't help but notice you were call you're Mom, Haley"

"I know"

"It would mean a lot to me and her if you called her Mom"

"It's just different having someone here for me other than Dad"

"I know it is, but it be more real to both of you"

"I'll try"

"So I heard you and Adam said I love you"

"Did everyone?" Kate asked

"That they did, but I've seen all my children be happy in relationship with people that really love each other. That boy war ships the ground you walk on, he is going to be around for a long time"

"Thanks, I hope so. He means so much to me"

* * *

Adam had sat down to watch the football game with Jimmy and Nathan. When a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, he certainly thought it was Kate. But it wasn't

"Hey Babe" he said

"Hey" The voice said

"How was your chat with Haley?" Adam asked

"I'll tell you upstairs come on" he felt and tug on his shirt, he finally realized it wasn't Kate and he turned and looked and saw Taylor.

"Sorry Taylor. I'm in love with my girlfriend and you are certainly not her"

"What's with guys and turning me down today" Taylor yelled, Kate and Haley entered the room shaking there heads

"Babe, thank god you're here. Save me from Taylor" Adam said pulling her onto his lap

"Was she hitting on you?" Kate asked glaring at Taylor

"Uh huh" Adam muttered into her neck

"Well at least you didn't give into her"

"I would never"

* * *

Haley sat down in between Nathan and Jimmy.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said

"Hey Nate"

"Hey Kiddo" Jimmy said patting Haley on the back and standing up

"Dad where are you going?" Haley asked

"I'm going to give you two some space"

"Dad we're not-" Haley started to say

"It's okay Bud" Jimmy said leaving the room

"Okay he is being weird" Haley stated

"Maybe he thought we should talk" Nathan said

"You want to talk?" Haley asked

"I do, sixteen years and all those little things you do still drive me crazy"

"I drive you crazy?" Haley asked

"In a good way"

"That's good, come with me" Haley said getting up and she walked over to the piano.

"Hales" Nathan said

"I wrote this for you" Haley said placing her hands on the key board

"You don't have to play if you don't want to" Nathan replied

"No, this is how much you mean to me" Haley said, as she started to play

_Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside_

_It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

Nathan could just watch her. He could feel the words, they meant something. He knew he loved her in that second, but was he ready for her again. That's what he was worried about. Not if he loved, he loved her with his whole heart.

"Haley that was beautiful" is all Nathan could say

"I wrote that the night I left" Haley said

"You never recorded it?" Nathan asked

"No. It's too personal. It's only for you"

"Its prefect" Nathan pulled her into a hug

"I know, I feel bad for leaving you. Letting you miss out on your dream, while I was living mine" Haley said as the tears started in her eyes

"Haley, My dream has changed since High School and it's not your fault"

"But if I hadn't left you could be in the NBA"

"No, the day Kate was born I called Coach K and said I wasn't taking the scholarship. It was my decision not yours" Nathan said, Haley didn't reply. "You understand that my dream is now for Kate to be happy. I don't care about basketball as much as I love my family"

"But Basketball was your life"

"There are bigger things in life than Basketball" Nathan answered then he kissed her head and got up and went outside. Kate walked over and sat next to Haley.

"M-Haley that was amazing"

"Thanks Kate"

"M-Haley these past weeks I've been the happiest I've ever been" Kate wasn't ready call Haley Mom but she was trying too.

"So have I"

"And seeing where you get all your genetics from made me happy, because for the first time in my life I don't feel like I'm missing a thing"

"Your heart feels complete?"

"Yeah and it's all because you came back. Without you I'd probably be an angry kid"

"You were doing just fine without me" Haley said

"No I wasn't neither was Dad he might have put up the front. But neither of us were doing that great. Now when I wake up in the morning you tell me a joke or sing a soft melody. I use to dream about living with you. Then you came, and I couldn't believe it so I pushed you away until I realized how much I needed you"

"I love you" Haley said

"I love you too Ha-Mom" Kate said hugging Haley

"Wait? You called me Mom" Haley asked in confusion

"Don't ruin the moment Haley" Kate said a few seconds later.

* * *

Later than night it was late about 11 pm and everything had everyone had started to go to bed. Haley was heading upstairs, when Kate caught her arm and told her that Adam had asked to switch rooms with them, so he and Nathan would be in the smaller room. Haley said okay, and told Kate good night. And went upstairs to bed

Kate then went outside, and told Adam to come to her room tonight when he went to bed. Kate didn't tell her father anything and went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Nathan looked at his watch it was midnight and he finally decided it was time to go to bed, so he went up to his room. Took off his shirt and put on his pajama pants and he flopped down on the bed, noticing a figure beside him, was a lot smaller than Adam was. He figured he was just so tried that he was imaging things

* * *

Meanwhile in Kate's room.

"Kate are you sure about this?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's all part of the plan"

"Brooke's Plan?" Adam asked

"Yeah, were on like phase three"

"How?"

"Phase One: Hug. Phase Two: Talk. Phase Three: get them to sleep next to each other"

"Brooke is an evil mastermind"

"Yeah, now come lie down, and turn out the light I'm tired" The two curled up and fell asleep.

_

* * *

A/N: So I believe this is my longest chapter ever! I promise there with be more James' in the next chapter as thanksgiving dinner is next._

_Recap chapter- since a lot happen_

_-Adam and Kate said I love you_

_-Nathan and Haley had a moment_

_-Taylor tired to sleep with Nathan and Adam_

_-Kate called Haley Mom_

_-Kate was an evil mastermind and got Naley in the same bed (Yet they don't know that yet)_

_Also the song is called Prefect it's by Hedley- There an awesome band so if you want to here the song look it up on you tube it will really make you understand the song if you hear it. _

_How do you guys like the story because I love writing it :)_

_So review! Maybe with a crazy James' family moment to happen??????? _

_-Jimmy catches Haley and Nathan in the same bed? A good one?_

_Let me know what you want!_

_-I cried watching the preview for the next four episodes did anyone else? _

_- 4,000 words! That's my newest accomplishment_

_-Plus this is the longest story I've ever written, and I'm still going strong!_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S Review_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Tree Hill but I don't Mark Schwahn does so I'm just going to write Fan fics instead…. That means I own nothing_

_First off for the past couple chapters I've been getting lots of reviews which makes me so happy and makes me work hard. This chapter isn't amazing but it sets up for more chapters_

_23bNuArLcEuYs- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think Kate's text was legendary! And thanks again when I read your review it made me smile so I hope you like this chapter_

_Samgirl19- I promise nothing but awkward. Also this season has been one of the best seasons. I recommend trying to watch it online. It's like my in my top 3 seasons next to season 4 and 3. Maybe its just cause there's a lot of Naley :) I'm a sucker for Naley_

_Frizliz- Even more important moments in this chapter_

_OTHangles-If you liked last chapter I hope you like this one_

_Senglish82- Thank you. I hope this one is up to your standards_

_CuteyFruity- I find myself waiting to read your review, maybe it's cause I love your stories or I like your ideas, but I did use it :) it's short but I did use it_

_Violet- in the coming chapters she will_

_AlwaysAndForeverOTH- You noticed that so did I tried to have more happening this chapter, but it's a lot of moving around in this chapter_

_Othlvr16- I Loved your idea, I did use it. I made Taylor a big bitch :) causes it the only way I see her_

_So anyways… I think that's enough rambling and on with the chapter_

**

* * *

James' don't know about Privacy**

"Nathan, Adam would… OH God. I'm sorry I didn't know" Jimmy said as he walked in to find his daughter curled up beside Nathan. He quickly exited the room, trying to forget what he just saw. Nathan opened his eyes and saw Haley beside him, with her head rested on his chest. He was confused about how this had happened, and then it clicked 'Kate'

Haley started to move around after she heard her father enter the room, and looked up and saw that she was snuggled into Nathan. She couldn't believe that she had curled up to him like that after all these years.

"Kate" Haley said out loud, both knew it was Kate who had gotten them in the same bed

"I know" Nathan replied noticing that neither of them had moved out of there comfortable position

"I should have never listened to her last night."

"What did she say?" Nathan asked

"She said you offered to switch rooms with us because this one was bigger" Haley replied

"She went to you cause she'd know you'd believe her" Nathan smirked, Haley whacked his arm. "What it's the truth" Nathan whined

"I'm not going to lie, that was one of the best sleeps I've had in years"

"It's cause I'm such a great pillow" Nathan smiled

"That you are, but the whole house is going to know"

"Whatever, we know the truth that's all that matters"

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower" Haley said finally slipping out of Nathan's arms, Nathan saw the small tattoo on Haley's back, '23' that made him think about how much she meant to him still.

* * *

"Haley, get your fat ass…. OMG Kate takes after me!" Taylor yelled walking into the room. Kate hid her face into Adam's chest trying to hide from Taylor. "So what were you two doing last night?" Taylor asked pulling off the sheets that were covering them.

"We went to sleep" Kate muttered

"Damn, you have your clothes on! That sucks, Boo. This is no fun" Taylor stated before exiting the room.

"That's exciting" Adam said

"Taylor's a bitch"

"But you're related to the bitch"

"Not by choice, come on lets get up. I'm hungry" Kate said getting out of bed.

* * *

Haley had just gotten into the shower when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Haley asked

"Haley-Bob are you and Nathan back together?" Lydia asked

"Mom, can't a girl get some privacy?" Haley whined

"Well your father came downstairs muttering something about his baby in bed with a man" Lydia

"I'm in the shower" Haley groaned

"And I wanted to talk to you it is the prefect spot, you can't run away" Lydia replied

"You want to talk about Nathan? When I'm in the shower?" Haley asked

"Yeah, how did you two end up, you know that?"

"Well let's see my brilliant daughter told me Nathan wanted to switch rooms, so we could have a bigger room and I believed her"

"Remind me to thank her"

"Mom"

"Sorry what else?"

"Well I think Kate wants us back together more than Nathan does" Haley said as she heard the door open and close.

"Hey Guys" Taylor said

"Oh God No. Taylor please get the hell out. I'd like some Privacy" Haley whined

"No, came to congratulate you on your boy toy"

"Shut up Taylor"

"Haley James" Lydia scolded

"Sorry, but I'm in the shower, I kind of just want to be alone"

"So how was the sex with him?" Taylor asked

"Taylor James" Lydia scolded

"I did not have sex with Nathan; I didn't even know I was in bed with him"

"How do you not know you were in bed with him?" Taylor asked

"Because I was asleep, now please get out!" Haley yelled

"Taylor, come on let's go" Lydia said pulling Taylor out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Kaitlyn Scott" Nathan said when Kate had come down stairs

"Hi Dad" Kate said with a smile

"Where did you sleep last night?" Nathan asked

"In the room where I was supposed to be" Kate smirked

"Kaitlyn" Nathan barely ever called her Kaitlyn, only when she was in trouble. Haley had just entered the room as well. "Why don't the three of us take a walk" Nathan asked

"I'm not really in the mood" Kate said trying to get out of it

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you Kaitlyn" Nathan scolded her

"I'd love to Nathan, just let me tell everyone so they don't worry" Haley said exiting the room

"Daaaaad stop calling me Kaitlyn" Kate whined

"Well if you didn't trick Haley last night we wouldn't be having any problems"

"They're all good, we can go" Haley said reentering the room.

The three exited the house, and walked in silence until they reached the park.

"Sit" Nathan pointed to Kate. Kate sat down "Now explain your self"

"About what?" Kate questioned trying to play dumb

"Don't play dumb Kaitlyn Brooke Scott" Nathan scolded

"Kate, why did you tell me that we switched rooms?" Haley asked. Kate thought about what they were doing, good cop bad cop.

"Kaitlyn explain yourself" Nathan ordered

"Did you and Adam" Haley started to say but couldn't bring herself to say the rest of the sentence.

"No" Kate said

"Then why did you get me to switch rooms?" Haley asked

"Because I thought that you two deserved some alone time together" Kate said

"Why did we need alone time?" Nathan asked

"To work things out"

"Kate if your Dad and I are ever going to work things out it's going to be on our own terms not because were spending time together" Haley said sitting down next to Kate

"I know, but I thought it would help"

"Squirt, we both love you so much. That's why were getting along"

"It would be nice to have a Mom and Dad that were married"

"I know it would but that's not what is happening right now. Right now, your father and I are just getting back to where we were once before"

"I understand"

"I'm just curious did Brooke have anything to do with this?" Nathan asked

"Why would you ask that?" Kate said trying to play dumb once again

"Brooke likes to plan things" Haley said

"I'm going to go back to the house, we left Adam there alone with Taylor" Kate said getting up to leave and also changing the subject.

"Brooke's an evil mastermind" Nathan said flat out

"She is"

"Haley you were really great with her, just then"

"I noticed she was saying anything when you were barking orders, so I just tried to get her to tell me"

"The barking orders works most of the time"

"I'm sure hot shot"

"Haley, I wanted to say this yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to say it"

"What?"

"Your kindness is so sexy"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"You Haley James ruined all girls for me"

"You're so sweet Nathan"

"No I really mean it, Haley when I woke up this morning with you in my arms. It was like the missing part of me was back"

"I felt that too" Haley said starting to blush

"That blush is so hot" Nathan said

"Nathan stop it, you know I can't take a compliment" Haley said standing up so she was looking right at him. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. A second later he felt her arms around his neck. Nathan looked down into those brown eyes he had missed and kissed her. Haley couldn't believe this was happening. Nathan pulled away.

"Wow" Haley is all she could say

"I'm glad your back Hales, I know I haven't said it but I am"

"Nathan"

"Hales don't worry for three seconds of your life"

"What do we tell Kate?" Haley asked

"For right now nothing, let's teach her a lesson"

"Oh you're bad"

"I know"

* * *

Sitting outside by the pool, Kate had just opened les miserable to read after being basically told by her parents to stay out of there love life.

"Hey Slut" Taylor said sitting down beside Kate

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked Taylor

"You got your parents to room together so you could have your way with your boyfriend"

"No"

"Yeah"

"Taylor stop"

"That's Aunt"

"Whatever"

"Well maybe I should tell the whole house were you slept last night"

"How about you shut up before I shut you up because I'd like some privacy if you don't mind" Kate said standing up, Haley had heard the yelling and came outside

"What is going on here?" Haley asked

"Taylor's bugging me" Kate said running over to hide behind Haley

"Taylor really you're almost forty and your bugging a sixteen year old?" Haley asked

"Shut up Haley, I was just asking your daughter how the sex was" Taylor yelled

"Oh hhut up" Kate yelled back

"Looks like you've got a slut on your hands Haley"

"Don't call her that Taylor"

"What should I call her? Whore? Skank? Bitch? Oh I know" Taylor started naming off; Kate had stepped forward closer to Taylor.

"Taylor, you don't even know Kate so don't"

"Neither do you!" Taylor yelled

"Oh it's fine." Kate said stepping ever closer to Taylor

"Kate come on lets go inside" Haley said

"Nah, I'm fine where I am" Kate was starring right into Taylor's eyes

"What are you going to do? Bastard" Taylor said

"That's it" Haley came up beside Kate and pushed Taylor into the pool, Taylor pulled Kate in with her. And Haley jumped in a few seconds later. There was a whole lot of screaming until, Nathan jumped in to stop the fight. The three were now sitting around the pool with towels wrapped around them.

"So girls what do you have to say for yourselves?" Lydia asked, nobody answered. "I accept this type of behavior from Taylor but not you Haley. Kate I don't really know you but, you're better than this"

"Well let's see Taylor called me a bastard and the next thing I knew I was in the water" Kate said

"If Nathan hadn't broken this up, I would have one less Christmas card to send" Haley groaned

"Cause I really want another Haley James card" Taylor whined

"You should really learn to shut up" Kate said looking at Taylor

"I think Taylor should admit she's a bitch" Haley said, Lydia nodded

"Yeah, she hit on my boyfriend. Who not to mention is in love with me" Kate stated

"Fine. I'm a Bitch. Happy?"

"Fine. You're a Bitch" Haley said getting up.

* * *

Haley was upstairs fixing her hair after the little pool incident. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was really hot watching you fight" Nathan said into her ear

"Well thanks" Haley blushed. Nathan turned her around and captured her lips with his.

"What if Kate walks in" Haley pulled away

"She's downstairs helping your mom, make some kind of soup"

"Chicken Dumpling?" Haley asked

"Something like that"

"So not fair, I'm mom's helper for that" Haley pouted

"Dad" Kate said as she started to walk into the room. Haley and Nathan jumped apart.

"Hey Squirt" Nathan said walking over to Kate. Kate looked at her dad and over to Haley

"Gramps wants you downstairs with Adam but I'm not allowed to know so go" Kate said basically pushing him out the door.

"Kate what's up?" Haley asked

"Well let's see Taylor hates me, my parents are never going to be together again" Kate whined, Haley had to stop herself from smiling.

"Taylor hates everyone, and we just said you have to let use do it by ourselves"

* * *

At thanksgiving dinner. "So as a James' family tradition every year, we say what were thankful for. I'll start I am thankful for all my beautiful grand children" Lydia spoke. Jimmy said he was thankful for Lydia. Taylor said for free booze. They got to Haley who answered with Kate. Nathan said he was thankful for having two lovely women in his life. Kate said she was thankful for her family and Adam was thankful to the Scott's.

"What?" Taylor asked

"I'm thankful for the Scott's" Adam replied

"Why?" Taylor asked

"Because Nathan made me captain, Kate is my girlfriend"

"Whipped" Taylor replied

"Shut up Taylor" Everyone said

* * *

Dinner went on pretty slowly but it was all good, nobody tried to kill each other which is normal in the James' house as Haley remembered. It was getting late and as promised Kate would not switch Nathan and Haley so they ended up in bed together, but this time they wished she did.

"Night Dad" Kate said giving Nathan a hug

"Night kiddo, I'll see you the morning" Nathan replied, Kate went to the room they were staying in and changed into her sleep shorts, that were a tad short, and a plain black tank top. She then popped her head out the door of the room to see if Adam was in the hallway he just so happened to be walking by.

" Damn Scott looking good" Adam said

"Oh Shut up" Kate said

"What?"

"I just wanted a goodnight kiss?" Kate asked

"Well, now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind that either" Adam said as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, and their mouths met seconds later.

"Good night sweet cheeks" Kate said breaking the kiss

"Remind me to get you to wear that to school" Adam said looking at Kate one last time

"Horn dog" Kate muttered

"Excuse me?" Adam asked

"I said you were a horn dog, but it's okay cause your mine" Kate said with a smirk, Adam leaned in again making it seem like he was going to kiss her but whispered in her ear instead "You're my sexy girlfriend"

"Down boy" Kate said

"Love you Babe"

"I L.O.V.E you too" Kate said, Haley just entered the Hallway where the two teenagers stood. Haley stood far enough back so that neither saw her.

"Night Babe" Adam said giving Kate one last hug and then turning and entering his room

Kate put her back against the wall and slid down so that she was sitting. Thinking about how she got lucky with such a great guy.

"Hey" Haley said as she finally moved from her spot

"Hey Mom" Kate said

"What are you wearing?" Haley asked

"My P.J's" Kate replied

"I'm sure" Haley said walking into their room

"I'm serious; I wear these all the time at home"

"Kate, I was just kidding"

"Oh"

"So what were you and Adam doing?" Haley asked

"Saying good night"

"Are you sure?"

"Can't a girl get some privacy?"

"Nope James' don't know about this thing call privacy trust me"

"Oh god and we're related to them" Kate whined

"Well I'm beat, lets go to sleep" Haley said as Kate laughed

* * *

"Adam" Nathan said

"Mr. Scott" Adam replied "I'll take the floor"

"No, it's fine we can share the bed. No funny business. "

"Wouldn't think about, coach"

* * *

The next morning, the whole family came for breakfast and to say good bye to Haley, Kate, Nathan and Adam. It was weird even though Kate had just met them all it felt as if she's known them forever. A few hugs from Quinn, and Vivian. Handshakes from the uncles and crying from Lydia seemed pretty normal to Kate. She just smiled and said she'd be back soon.

The four climbed into the range rover. This time Haley had insisted she'd drive for a little bit. Adam and Kate curled up in the back seat. They pulled out of the driveway and back to the lives they knew in Tree Hill.

Two things had changed over this trip: Nathan and Haley had, so did Adam and Kate's relationship.

Nathan rested his hand on top of Haley's that was rested on her knee. Haley shot him and 'Stop it' but he just smirked, as he looked in the back seat to see Adam and Kate asleep.

"Don't worry about it Hales, they're asleep" Nathan said

_

* * *

A/N So I don't think this is my best chapter, I kind of felt like I needed to get things moving, in the Nathan and Haley department. But Kate does not know about them, so next chapter there will be a lot on sneaking around. Plus Kate will talk to the reporter. And Brooke and Haley will finally meet face to face_

_So let me know what you though!_

_Review!_

_With an idea of Haley and Nathan sneaking around behind Kate!_

_Until Next Time_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_Don't forget to review they mean a lot!_

_P.S I had a huge Bio test today, that's why I haven't had time to update this week the test is worth 10% or my mark so I hope I did well! But now that's done I have some time to write._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer__: I don't own One tree Hill, it belongs to the creative Mark Schwahn_

_Othlvr16-__ I'm glad you liked, your idea was very cool, let me know if you have anymore! I got my test back yesterday I got an 80.5 so I rounded it to an 81%, thanks for the support and for reading_

_Arf1902-__Thanks!_

_Senglish82__-even more progress with Naley in this chapter plus a whole lot of sneaking around_

_Mazzy__- I loved your idea, I used it so I hope you like it!_

_AlwaysAndForeverOTH__- Does anyone like Taylor? _

_CuteyFruity-__ Thanks! Yeah it was moving a little slow so I had to make something happen, I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Frizliz23__-Nathan and Haley are definitely getting closer_

_Missshay16__- in season 7 we learn that Haley Dad Jimmy died, I agree Taylor should get a life_

_Jamersxo__- Thank you! Would you be happy if I said that I'm thinking about a sequel? But I assure you at least another 15 chapters before that. And know that you check back a lot makes me smile also gives me a push to write! _

_Samgirl19__- I think your right about the reporters, they'll just cause trouble_

_Isabella G Sluyter-__ Thanks! I don't want to spoil this chapter, Maybe she will!_

_I want to thank everyone who reads the story! So thank you all_

_And now on with the story….._

**

* * *

She's Not Just another Pretty Face**

It was early morning, in the Scott house. Nathan opened his eyes and too Haley curled up into him. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. Haley opened her eyes with the contact of his lips to her skin.

"Morning" Nathan said

"Morning" Haley replied

"How'd you sleep?" Nathan asked

"Pretty great what about you?" Haley asked

"Well let's see for the past sixteen years, I haven't slept passed 5 am and its 6:30" Nathan smiled

"It's 6:30, Shit" Haley said moving out of the bed

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked

"Back to my room, Kate will be up any minute" Haley said as she opened the door

"Hales, Kate sleeps till six thirty, Oh shit" Nathan said

"I know I'll see you in a little while" Haley said, but of course Nathan leaned over and kissed her "I've got to go" Haley said pulling away. Haley entered the hallway and walked as quietly as she could, she heard the shower running and let out a sigh of relief. Kate would find Haley doing the walk of shame. _Thank god._ Nathan and Haley had been sneaking around right underneath Kate's nose and Kate hadn't noticed anything different. Haley opened her door and closed it quietly, she got changed and headed door stairs to get some breakfast.

"Did she catch you?" Nathan asked, pulling Haley into a hug

"No, she was in the shower" Haley replied.

"Prefect and she is still in the shower?" Nathan asked

"I think so" Haley replied as Nathan lowered his lips to hers. The two were so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed the shower had turned off until; they heard an 'OW' which caused the two to break apart like two lovesick teenagers. With blank stares on their faces, as Kate entered the kitchen

"Morning" Kate said as she walked over the fridge

"Morning Squirt" Nathan said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning Kiddo" Haley said as she sat down at the kitchen table

"So what did you two do after I went to bed last night?" Kate asked. Nathan and Haley just looked over at each other.

"We um went to um bed" Haley replied

"That's cool" Kate said as she took her head out of the fridge with a glass of milk and an apple.

"How'd you sleep Squirt?" Nathan asked

"Pretty decent, did either of you notice how cold the house was last night?" Kate asked

"No. Why do you ask?" Haley asked

"Because I was freezing" Kate replied

"I was very warm last night, are you sure you're not getting sick" Nathan replied

"Maybe, I'll take some Tylenol just in case" Kate said grabbing the Tylenol.

"How are you getting to school this morning?" Haley asked trying to change the subject

"Adam said last night he'd drive me" Kate replied

"That's great, well I'd best be off to the school" Nathan said

"Mind if I catch a ride with you Nate?" Haley asked

"Sure" Nathan replied. The two left the house shortly after.

* * *

It was now 7:30 and Haley and Nathan were in Haley's classroom. Nathan had lifted Haley up onto her desk so she was sitting; the two were very much wrapped up in each other you could say. They couldn't keep there mouths off each other when they were alone together which was surprising how they have been able to keep it a secret from Kate.

"Nathan someone could see" Haley said pulling away

"Who Hales? Nobodies even at the school yet" Nathan said as he say Principal Turner walk into the school "except Turner"

"Nate, this whole sneaking around this is really hot. But wouldn't it be easier to tell Kate?" Haley asked

"Haley it's been one day. I want us to be able to have a steady feeling on us before we tell Kate. Besides if she found out she'd totally be like 'I told you so' then basically never leave us alone." Nathan said

"Nathan she more mature than that"

"No trust me she's been hanging out with Brooke for sixteen years"

"You've got a point there"

"I say we work on us for another week?" Nathan asked

"I guess, but you're sleeping in my bed tonight there's no way I'm doing the walk a shame again"

"Was it really a walk of shame?" Nathan asked

"Maybe not, but it was scary as hell" Haley pouted

"Awe Hales, at least there wasn't any clowns on your way"

"Oh shut up" Haley playfully whacked his arm. Nathan looked up at the clock that now read 7:45; they were so lost in conversation they didn't see Kate and Adam walking into the school.

"Hey- Dad what are you doing in here?" Kate asked as she walked in

"I was talking about one of the boys grades" Nathan said quickly exited the class

"That was weird" Kate said

"What are you doing at school so early?" Haley asked

"You know Adam showed up early something about a Quiz he had to do"

"Well Kiddo, you should go see your friends"

"You and Dad were talking about me weren't you?" Kate asked

"No of course not" Haley said

"Oh okay see you second period" Kate exited the classroom.

Haley let out a sigh of relief, what if Kate had caught them.

* * *

"Hey isn't the superstar's daughter" Phil Gatina said as he turned around to talk to Kate. Kate ignored him. "Are you saying that you didn't know?" Phil asked, Kate kept her head in her work. "Well then I guess your proof of a High School hook-up, so want to go out to my car?" He asked.

"First off I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Secondly I'm never going to go anywhere with you ever. Thirdly don't talk about my parents like they were just some random hook up that happened to end up with me" Kate spoke. When she finished she noticed everyone in the class looking at her. The girl beside her was laughing her head off because no girl had ever turned down Phil.

"Miss. Scott if you're done with your little rant. You can get back to your work" the teacher told Kate.

"Whatever Scott, you couldn't get with me if you wanted to" Phil said back

* * *

Kate walked frustrated into English class; she hadn't bothered to wait for Adam or Lilly. She slammed her messenger bag onto the desk and sat down, crossed her arms and rested her head down on her bag.

"Kate you want to talk about it?" Haley asked

"Not really" Kate replied

"Are you sure?" Haley asked again

"Yeah, Mom I'm fine" Kate said without eye contact. Haley walked to the front of the classroom and noticed Adam and Lilly entering the classroom she motioned them to come over to her.

"Miss James" Adam said

"Something is bothering Kate, you two want to figure it out?" Haley asked. Lilly and Adam looked at each other. Adam nodded.

"I got this Miss James. Do you mind if I take her for a walk for like five minutes?" Adam asked

"Five minutes, any longer and I'll mark you absent" Haley said

Adam walked over to Kate. "Babe, come with me" He held out his hand, Kate followed. "Want to tell me what is wrong?" He asked

"Not really" Kate said as she kicked the dirt

"Let me rephrase that, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Kate you wouldn't be sulking if nothing happened"

"Phil"

"I'll kill him"

"See that's why I didn't tell you"

"I promise to stay clam if you tell me what he did?"

"_Hey isn't the superstar's daughter" Phil Gatina said as he turned around to talk to Kate. Kate ignored him. "Are you saying that you didn't know?" Phil asked, Kate kept her head in her work. "Well then I guess your proof of a High School hook-up, so want to go out to my car?" He asked. _

"_First off I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Secondly I'm never going to go anywhere with you ever. Thirdly don't talk about my parents like they were just some random hook up that happened to end up with me" Kate spoke. When she finished she noticed everyone in the class looking at her. The girl beside her was laughing her head off because no girl had ever turned down Phil._

"_Miss. Scott if you're done with your little rant. You can get back to your work" the teacher told Kate._

"_Whatever Scott, you couldn't get with me if you wanted to" Phil said back_

"That's what happened" Kate said

"That son of a-"

"You promised"

"I know, Kate he just some loser. Don't worry about him"

"Okay I guess"

"Well we better get back to class"

* * *

It was the end of English class and Kate was packing up her things to leave. Haley came up beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" Haley asked

"Not really, but I guess I just have to learn to deal"

"You want to talk about?" Haley asked

"It's fine, I just want everyone to stop asking that" Kate said as she left to room quickly. Haley looked over to Adam.

"Phil Gatina" Adam stated

"What did he do?"

"He made a lame joke"

"She took it to heart?"

"Yeah, it's not like her"

"You're so good to her"

"Because I know she'd be the exact same way with me"

* * *

Nathan and Haley were in his office during lunch. The two sat on the floor by his desk.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Nathan asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Because we are sneaking around" Haley said as she sipped her juice box

"And what's the floor got to do with that?" Nathan asked

"We won't get caught if we…. You know" Haley said as she leaned her head in and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Trust me I know" Nathan replied, within seconds there lips met. Both had lost track of time once again. Until they heard the office door open and close.

"Coach?" Adam asked as he looked around. Where Haley and Nathan were seated Adam could not see them. Nathan placed a hand over Haley's mouth, letting her know not to talk. Nathan slowly got up.

"Hey Adam" Nathan said

"What were you doing on the floor?" Adam asked

"I dropped my lunch I was picking it up" Nathan lied

"That sucks, you wanted to see me?"

"Right, I wanted to tell you that you were great on the weekend. Putting up with the crazy family" Nathan said as he felt Haley whack his leg, Nathan smirked

"I don't think that's smirks appropriate to be giving one of your students" Adam stated

"No sorry I was thinking about, how amazing the weather girl looked this morning" Haley whacked his leg again this time harder. Nathan let out a loud "Will you cut it out"

"Cut out what?" Adam asked

"Well Mr. Dean" Haley said getting up

"You two are together?" Adam asked

"Unfortunately" Nathan said as Haley whacked his chest

"Does Kate know?" Adam asked

"No" Haley said

"And you don't want her to know right away?"

"Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"When you grow up with three older sisters you learn to read the signs, and Haley signs are that I just caught you two smacking the lips"

"Don't tell Kate" Nathan said

"I wouldn't plain on it, because then that would be all she'd want to talk about"

"So you're going to lie to her?" Haley asked

"Let's just say I didn't see anything so I know nothing" Adam said leaving the room

"Is that why we let Kate date him?" Nathan asked

"No, we let Kate date him because he is the prefect guy for her"

"She's sixteen, there no such thing of prefect love, at her age"

"Excuse me?"

"Prefect love, our love had major issues"

"Well I should get back to my classroom. I'll see you later tonight" Haley said leaving the room.

* * *

It was now after school; Brooke had come to the school to pick Haley up since Nathan had to run practice.

"Teacher Mom!" Brooke yelled as she practically tackled Haley

"Hey Trigger" Haley replied

"You've been in town for two weeks and this is the first time we meet face to face" Brooke stated

"I'm sorry Brooke; I meant to keep in contact"

"Well let's go to the Café and catch up" Brooke said

* * *

"Come on girls. This isn't brain science" Lilly yelled

"We've been practicing all afternoon Lilly" Kate whined

"And we need our routines up for the game on Friday" Lilly kindly stated

"Can we have a five minute break?" another girl asked

"No" Lilly said, the squad looked over to Kate.

"Come on Lills two minutes?" Kate asked

"Fine, only because you're my best friend" Lilly said. The squad went and sat over on the stands to watch the boys practice, it happened to be shirts vs. skins. Kate couldn't help but notice that Adam had to have been put as a shirt, because of her Dad being the coach. They were in the middle of some play, when Adam looked up at Kate and winked. Kate could feel her cheeks going red. She sent a same smirk that only Adam would be able to see. Adam saw it alright; he forgot what he was doing and ran straight into another player, Phil Gatina to be exact.

"Yo, Man what's your problem?" Phil asked

"What's my problem?" Adam asked "You're the one that's been hitting on my girl"

Kate was watching from the stands and quickly came down.

"Dude she's been hitting on me" Phil stated

"I'm really sure about that" Adam said in a sarcastic tone

"She asked me to go out to my car and hook-up" Phil said. Kate could hear what Phil was saying and she didn't believe it.

"Kate isn't like that"

"You sure man, because the word around the School she easier than my Mom" Phil said. Kate walked out of the gym, more like a run.

"Phil, your going to regret saying that" Adam said

"What are you going to do about Dean?" Phil asked. In the corner of Adam's eye he saw Nathan walking there direction.

"Nothing right now, but watch your back" Adam said as he turned around

"Phil you can go run for the rest of practice with a weight plate" Nathan said, Phil groaned. Nathan just looked at Adam

"Sorry Coach, it won't happen again" Adam said

"Damn straight it better not, or you can kiss away the season" Nathan said

"I know"

"But that was a good thing you did for Kate" Nathan said after.

* * *

"So tell me what's going on with you?" Brooke asked as she took a seat at the Café

"Well let's see in the passed two weeks, Kate's called me Mom, Nathan allowed me to move in. I'd say a lot is going on with me" Haley said as she sat in a seat

"How is Kate? She hasn't called me in like a week" Brooke asked

"I think she's good, I'm not really sure"

"Why aren't you sure?" Brooke asked

"Some boy, Phil Gatina has been giving her some trouble"

"Rachel's son"

"He's making sick jokes, and being really rude"

"She told you that?"

"No, Adam did"

"Great kid that Adam is"

"Thank you Brooke, for being there for her"

"You're Welcome, one thing that's been bugging me"

"What?"

"How long have you and Nathan been back together?" Brooke asked

"How did you-?"Haley started to ask

"I'm not just another pretty face you know" Brooke stated

"But" Haley whined

"In High school, it was very easy to see when you and Nathan were together, after you two made out, or had sex. You had this glow about you"

"Are you sure it wasn't because I was pregnant?" Haley asked

"No, this is was a 'Nathan just made me so happy glow'"

"Brooke!"

"Well tell me how the sex is sixteen years later?" Brooke said

"I'm not talking about my sex life, even if I had one"

"So you're telling me that Naley hasn't gone at it yet?"

"We are taking it slow"

"So what does slow mean?"

"Sleeping in the same bed, kissing, stuff like that"

"So basically a married couple minus the sex"

"Yeah, and there's sneaking around"

"Why"

"Nathan wants to teach Kate a lesson about meddling"

"She learned from the best"

"That she did"

* * *

Kate sat at the kitchen counter, her hands running through her long sandy curls as she thought about today's events.

"Bottoms are for chairs not counters" Haley said as she entered the kitchen

"Sorry" Kate said getting down off the counter and taking seat on a stool, and back in to deep thought she went. Haley could tell that something had happened but she didn't want to ask Kate and make her more upset

"So what do you want for dinner? Your Dad called he said he was staying late" Haley said

"Doesn't matter, I think I'm just going to go do some homework" Kate said getting up

"Okay, well I think I'm going to order some Chinese food will you have some?" Haley asked

"I'll see, but if not leave it for Dad he's usually hungry after he works late" Kate said heading for the door. Haley really wanted to ask Kate, but when she was about to Kate was already gone. Haley ordered some food, and when it arrived she decided she'd try then to get through to her, she took a small plate up stairs. Only to find Kate fast asleep, Haley set down the plate grabbed a blanket and covered Kate up. Haley turned off the lights and closed the door. Then proceeded to eat her dinner, have a shower and go to bed her self. She had just gotten comfortable, almost asleep you could say, when she felt a body flop down beside her, thinking it was Nathan she rolled over excepting to see him, instead she saw her daughter, her own flesh.

"Want to talk about it?" Haley asked, Kate shook her head, "Want to cry?" Haley asked Kate nodded; Haley brought Kate into an embraced and held her as she cried. Haley wasn't sure what she was crying about but she knew that it was helping what ever problem Kate was faced with. As the night wore on, Kate drifted off to sleep. It was about eleven at night when Nathan finally cam home, he came upstairs ready to have some quality time with Haley, to find Haley and Kate curled up in Haley's bed asleep.

He could tell that Kate was upset from what Phil had said and she must have been crying. He went into his room put on his pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. Walked back over to Haley's room, he went to the other side of Kate and got into the bed. So he could be there for her.

* * *

A/N: So does everyone hate Phil? What did you all think of Brooke and Haley conversation? Naley sneaking around two people already know who should find out next?

Leave a review telling me who should find out about Naley, particularly not Kate. But other people

Until Next time

Haley Elizabeth James

P.S Review! Anyone else excited for OTH to be back in less than 72 hours?


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed it really makes me happy! Othlvr16- I'm going to be using your ideas next chapter! _

_To everyone else your reviews really help with my mind set, and I write what you guys want so I hope you all love this chapter!_

**

* * *

Forget About that Jerk**

Kate rubbed her eyes, looked around. She didn't remember coming into Haley's room. She looked left and saw Haley, but she felt someone on the other side of her she looked to her right and saw her Dad. She slowly wiggled out of there arms and exited the room. She quietly walked down the hallway to her room, where she went in put a pair of jeans on, and she pulled Adam's sweater over her head. She headed for the door, making sure to leave a note, letting her parents know that she had just taken a walk. The clock read 2:00 am. As Kate walked she pulled out her phone, she texted Adam

'_Hey Sweet Cheeks are you awake?'_

Adam texted back a few seconds later

'_Yes, Babe I am. You want me to call?'_

Kate shook her head and texted back

'_I miss you, can I come over?'_

Adam texted back

'_Sure thing Babe, Do you want a ride?'_

Kate answered

'_A walk will do me good'_

A few minutes later Kate arrived.

"Hey Babe" Adam said giving her a hug

"Please tell me you took care of Phil, that worthless piece of shit?" Kate asked

"I will if you want me too?" Adam asked

"Wait… Where are you parents?" Kate asked

"They left this morning something about Erica giving birth" Adam said

"Erica's having her baby, that's so great!" Kate said

"It's late do you want to go to sleep?" Adam asked

"I think I just want to hangout with you, I'm not really tried" Kate said giving him a peck on the lips

"Well considering this is the third time in two weeks that you've come over; I think it would be at your best interest to call your parents"

"I don't want to, I left a note"

"What did the note say?"

"I went for a walk"

"Fine, let's go upstairs. Unlike you I'm dead tried"

"Do we have to sleep right away?" Kate asked

"What did you have in mind?"

"Can you hold me?"

"Of course Babe, anything for you" The two went upstairs, and laid down on Adam's bed. Kate tucked her head into his neck; Adam put his arm around her so that his hand rested on her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" Adam asked. He felt the muffled sounds of crying in his ear. He ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head "I love you" he said, he wasn't sure if Kate heard him or not so he didn't wait for a response. A few minutes later he heard

"I love you too" She cried for a little while longer

"Phil's an ass; I promise you he will get what coming to him"

"Don't do anything" Kate muttered

"Why not?" Adam asked

"Because it will ruin basketball for you"

"Basketball isn't as important as you are" Adam said looking at her; she lifted her head up so she was looking right at him. She leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss, which lasted minutes.

"That is why I love you so much. But you need to promise me not to do anything"

"Okay I promise, but can I send a few guys to rattle him up?"

"Nothing, just leave him be he'll have to stop eventually."

"It's 3 am, your dead tried Kate. I can see it in your eyes. Let's get some rest" Kate snuggled back down into Adam.

* * *

Haley rolled over half excepting Kate to be lying beside her, but no it was Nathan. Haley lightly kissed his lips to see if see could wake him up. But no it didn't wake him up. So she rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe and went downstairs to make some coffee. When she got down stairs she saw the note on the table.

_Gone for a walk, be back later_

_-Kate_

Haley forgot about the coffee and went back upstairs to her room. She walked over to a sleeping Nathan.

"Nathan, Wake up" Haley said, Nathan just groaned

"Nathan Royal Scott Wake up" Haley said

"What Haley?" He asked without even opening his eyes

"Kate's not home"

"She probably at Adam's"

"Why?"

"Because Phil said some thing about her at practice"

"That's why she was acting so weird last night"

"Yeah I meant to tell you but you were asleep when I got home"

"So why is it okay for her to go to Adam's?"

"I trust my daughter"

"She's a sixteen year old girl with raging hormones"

"Haley please don't give me this bull shit"

"Bull Shit Nathan!"

"Kate promised me that she wasn't going to have sex until marriage"

"I said that too, and look what happened to me?"

"That was different, it was me no girl could ever resist Nathan Scott"

"That girl has fifty percent of your DNA"

"Haley, she'll be fine. If she's not home by 7 then you can call her okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Kate opened her eyes, and looked at the clock, it read 6 o'clock. She rolled out of Adam's bed.

"Hey Babe" Adam said as he sat up

"Did I wake you up?" Kate asked

"Nope, I've been awake for awhile" Adam replied

"I should probably go home, My Mom going to be worried"

"You've never referred to her as that" Adam said

"I know"

"Want me to drive you?"

"Sure, then you could just stay at my house and have breakfast"

"I love free food"

"I know"

"Okay, just let me get changed and we can go"

Kate walked right in the front door, with Adam in toe.

"Kate" Kate heard Haley said as she turned the corner to the kitchen

"Mom" Kate said

"Hey Coach" Adam said

"Adam" Nathan replied

"I'm going to have a quick shower and get ready for school" Kate

"Kaitlyn" Haley said

"Can we talk upstairs?" Kate asked, Haley and her went upstairs.

"I don't know what your Father rules are but in my rules you are not allowed to just leave the house at any hour of the night and crash at Adam's"

"I'm sorry I've just been dealing with things"

"Well if you talked to me, it might help"

"That's the thing, you barely know me"

"I know, but if you talked to me. Then I would know you"

"You want to know what bugging me. Fine I'll tell you. Phil Gatina is a son of a brick. That just so happens to harass me at a given time and talk shit about me"

"Gatina's don't know when to shut there mouths"

"Can I go have my shower now?" Kate asked

"Yeah go for it" Haley said walking away

Haley walked down stairs and turned into the kitchen to see Adam and Nathan having an arm wrestling.

"Children" Haley said

"Sorry Hales" Nathan said

"Adam, Kate not going to need a ride to school this morning. She and I have some things to do"

"Okay, I'll make sure to get her homework for her and drop it off later" Adam said

"That would be great" Haley said, Adam left.

"Why isn't Kate going to school today?" Nathan asked

"I'm giving her the old James remedy"

"Ah I see, don't forget to call in" Nathan said

"I already did that"

"So what are you two going to do?" Nathan asked

"That's for James girls to know only" Haley replied

"But come on Hales"

"Get to work you lazy hot beast" Haley said

"Hot?"

"Move it" Haley said pushing him to the front door and almost out, so the door was open.

"Can I kiss you first? Nathan asked. Haley looked down at her watch 7:20 it read

"Well if you must" Haley said, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and they kissed for a few moments. Until Nathan grabbed her hand and led them to the car.

"Nathan"

"One more kiss?" Nathan pouted

"Fine, then that's it" Haley said

* * *

Unaware of the two onlookers, Nathan and Haley continued there romantic moment, as Lilly and Lucas sat in Lucas' car glaring.

"We should go" Lucas said

"I think we should" Lilly said

"I think my eyes are burned"

"Ditto"

"So who's going to talk to them?" Lucas asked

"I'll talk to Nathan, Luke. But I don't think Kate knows she would have told me if she knew"

"Do you think it was just the heat of the moment?" Lucas asked

"There was nothing that made that little scene a 'heat of the moment' that was a 'I love you moment' minus the I love you" Lilly said even using finger quotes

"Why did we come to see them again?" Lucas asked

"Because Kate was a mess"

"I blame her, for making me blind then"

"I will let her know"

* * *

Kate came downstairs after having a shower and preparing her self for the day.

"Adam are you done eating all the food we own?" Kate asked

"Adam went to school" Haley said

"Oh, can you give me a ride to school?" Kate asked

"No" Haley replied

"Oh Okay, I'll walk then" Kate said

"No, you won't because you and I are doing something's"

"You do know I never skip right?"

"Yeah, and it's not skipping when you have parent approval"

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Kate asked

"First we are taking a drive"

"Where to?"

"Don't know yet"

"Okay, let's go"

"So why are we taking a drive?" Kate asked

"To get you to forget all about the stupid Gatina boy"

"That's cool, does it involve killing him?" Kate asked

"No, it's to clear your head"

"Okay"

"When we get to some town far enough away then we will stop and window shop"

"I like the way you think"

* * *

Nathan was sitting at his desk wondering what Kate and Haley were doing. When he heard a knock at the door, he looked up and saw Lilly and Lucas standing at the door.

"Hey" Nathan said

"Nathan" Lucas said

"Yeah Luke"

"We know" Lilly blurted out

"Know what?" Nathan asked

"About you and Haley" Lilly said

"Oh?"

"Well are you going to explain?" Lucas asked doing his whole brooding thing

"What's there to explain, Haley and I are back together"

"Kate doesn't know she would have told me" Lilly stated

"Of course she doesn't know were trying to get a foot on our relationship before Kate knows"

"She's going to freak when I tell her" Lilly said heading for the door

"I wonder if Brooke's figured it out yet." Lucas questioned

"First off Lilly don't tell Kate she's been having some issues lately"

"So you want me to lie to my best friend?" Lilly asked

"Not lie, just don't say anything" Nathan stated

"You're so lucky, that were some what related" Lilly said leaving

"She's happy for you" Lucas said

"I just want to get through this next week without Kate finding out"

"Why don't you want her to know again?"

"Were teaching her a lesson about meddling"

"Ah, it's great Nate. That you and Haley have finally come to your senses"

"It is nice; she's still the girl that stole my heart all those years ago"

"She will always be"

"We Luke, unlike you I have to go run a class." Nathan said getting up from his desk

"Nate, you seem a lot happier"

"I am"

* * *

Haley and Kate were walking down the main street of some random little town they had found.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked

"I was thinking about, what is it like to have sisters and brothers?" Kate asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm an only child. I used to dream of you coming back and having a little brother or sister for me to play with"

"Ah I see, you feel like you get all the attention?"

"Yeah, and having a brother or sister would be like having a best friend that never goes home, that understands you"

"Taylor wished for me" Kate smiled

"That's because you're amazing"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"So you used to dram about me coming back?"

"Every single day"

"Well if it helps, I dream of coming home to you every day"

"It does, I knew that you cared about me. Sometimes I'd pretend to be with you."

"Pretend tour?"

"Yes, I even sang"

"You sing?"

"It's just a hobby"

"Sing for me sometime?"

"For sure"

"So Phil Gatina, an ass?"

"A huge one, the sad part is he like a basketball god. And he is still pissed that Adam got captain and he didn't. And Adam got me"

"So why isn't he taking it out on Adam?"

"I think it's because he thinks he can make me crack but its not going to happen"

"Good Girl"

"Can we go home soon?"

"We most certainly can, we might even make it back for cheer practice if you want to go?"

"That sounds nice"

* * *

Haley and Kate walked into the gym after having driven back for the random little town. Kate ran off to the change room to get changed. Haley walked over to Nathan's office.

"Hey" Haley said walking in

"Hey Hales, how was your day?" Nathan asked

"It was pretty awesome, we made a great kid"

"I know, she has that affect on people, must have gotten it from me"

"I'm sure"

"Lucas and Lilly found out"

"What? How?"

"They came over to see Kate this morning and saw us making out"

"That's a little embarrassing"

"I wonder why Kate hasn't figured it out yet"

"Probably because she related to you"

"Ahah Funny"

"Brooke knows"

"How?"

"She asked flat out something about me having some kind of glow"

"I never want to know how Brooke Davis mind works"

"Neither do I" Haley replied

"I think I want to kiss you now"

"Well how long do you have till practice starts?" Haley asked

"About five minutes"

"Then I don't think it should be a problem" Haley said

* * *

"Kaitlyn Scott, Karaoke night a Tric Tonight!" Lilly yelled

"I know Lills I wouldn't forget about it"

"What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know yet it's a three way tie right now"

"Well either way it's going to be an awesome night" Lilly said

"It's going to be one to remember"

"So where were you today?"

"I went for a drive with my Mom"

"She pulled you out of school for a drive?"

"Yeah"

"I wish mine would do that"

"Well Lilly, your not special like i am..... Just kidding" Kate replied

_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know I usually update on Friday's Late, but I'm having a sleepover that night and I didn't think I would be writing so I decided to work my butt off and finish this chapter and post it_

_Recap_

_-Kate went to Adams_

_-Haley Freaked out About Kate being at Adam's_

_-Lilly and Lucas caught Haley and Nathan_

_-Haley and Kate took a day to forget about Phil_

_-Nathan and Haley shared some cute moments_

_SO NOW I NEED YOUR HELP! I want song ideas for every one to sing in the karaoke chapter! So review with a song and who should sing it and I'll see what I can do!_

_Until the next chapter I hope you all have a Great Day! _

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S. Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any songs used_

_So I'm really sorry I didn't update last night, to be perfectly honest I wasn't in the writing mood all week, so I sat down this morning and watched a couple episodes from season one and it sparked my mood, so I wrote the Karaoke chapter, I don't want to give away any song choices but I promise a couple of ones you asked for will be in this chapter. And then some funny moments also_

_THANK YOU OTHLVR16 for the idea about Haley and Kate singing a song together, i kind of changed it around a little but i hope you like as for your other idea think chpt. 19-20 for that to happen  
_

_I hope you all enjoy, I love all your reviews they get me to write because to be honest if I wasn't getting any reviews I wouldn't have made it to chapter 17 so THANK YOU ALL YOUR ALL AMAZING!_

_Now on with chapter 17………_

**Karaoke Cookie Dough

* * *

**

So in tradition, at Tric once of month they hold a Karaoke night. It's one way for Peyton discover so new talent for her label, and for people to have an amazing time. This would be the first time Haley would be attending.

"Kate, do you really want me to go?" Haley asked

"Of course you have to come, I sing like a zillion songs every time, because people love me and you need to be there" Kate whined

"Will I have to sing?"

"Everybody sings"

"Does your Father?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he usually does a rap song"

"Oh, then I guess I will come"

* * *

"Hello Tree Hill, My name is Kate Scott and I will be your MC for this Karaoke Night" Kate said standing on the stage. "Our first group up, is the musical styling of Adam Dean, someone I happen to know very well so lets give it up for Adam!"

"Hey everybody, so I don't usually go first or anything but I have an amazing song to sing, but I'm going to need my beautiful girlfriend to join me"

"Alright, alright so what are we singing?" Kate asked

"You'll just have to see Babe" Adam said

As the Music Started Kate recognized it as Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, the couple started to dance around on stage. Almost if they had planned it, it was a fun flirty time for them.

_**Adam:**__ I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_

_**Kate: **__I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

_**Adam:**__ She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
__**Kate:**__ I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__**Adam:**__ I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
__**Kate:**__ And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
__**Adam:**__ Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
__**Kate:**__ And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_**Adam:**__ I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
__**Kate:**__ I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__**Adam:**__ I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go_

Everyone in Tric was dancing and having a good time, Haley had no idea Kate could sing that great. Her daughter really had a talent for singing.

"Now before I introduce the next act, I've decided I should give you some background information and let you guess who it is" Kate said from the stage. Everyone screamed.

"So this person, sings every time they are in Tree Hill. She owns a fashion line. She one of my favorite Aunts"

"Brooke Davis!" Everyone yelled

"That would be right, Along with Peyton Sawyer singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls"

_**Brooke:**__ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
__**Peyton:**__ So tell me what you want, what you really really` want,  
__**Brooke:**__ I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
__**Peyton:**__ So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
__**Brooke:**__ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_**Both:**__ If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_**Brooke:**__ I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
__**Peyton :**__So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
__**Brooke:**__ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_**Both:**__ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

* * *

Peyton and Brooke continued to sing for another few minutes. Kate saw her Father back stage.

"Hey Dad, want to tell me what your singing tonight" Kate asked

"Not singing, rapping"

"Oh dear lord, please no"

"Sorry sweet heart it's too late"

"Fine but if it's bad I'm kicking you off stage"

* * *

Kate walked back on stage, "So apparently my Father believes he can rap now and is going to do a song for us, lord help us if he is as bad as I believe he is going to be"

"Thank you my lovely daughter who supports me so very much" Nathan said coming out on stage. "So I though I'd do a rap this time, since you know it's my favorite type of music, its call I wish by Secret Handshake"

_I wish I was little bit taller  
I wish I was a baller  
I wish I had a girl who looked good  
I would call her  
I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat  
And a '64 Impala_

_I wish I was little bit taller  
I wish I was a baller  
I wish I had a girl who looked good  
I would call her  
I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat  
And a '64 Impala_

_I wish I was little bit taller  
I wish I was a baller  
I wish I had a girl who looked good  
I would call her  
I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat  
And a '64 Impala_

Nathan noticed in the corner of his eye Kate walking on stage and turning off the music. "Hey" Nathan said

"Sorry Dad, people were going to leave. Even Aunt Peyton said you should stop"

The crowd just laughed.

"Well I see how it is" Nathan said smiling and walking off stage.

"Okay and on that note were going to take a quick break, the DJ will but some music on for everyone to dance too" Kate said

* * *

"Well looky looky at that ass" Phil said coming up behind Kate.

"Personal space" Kate said stepping away from Phil

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing" Phil said taking a step forward. Kate turned around and threw her drink on him. "What was that for?" He yelled

"That's for being an ass and this is for hitting on me" Kate said basically bitch slapping him.

"You're lucky you're a girl"

"No your lucky I'm a girl otherwise your ass would be beaten"

"Phil you need to leave" Adam said

"No Dean, I think I'm prefect" Phil replied

"Phil leave now or I'll call the cops" Peyton said stepping in

"Fine, I'm going. But Scott this is not over" Phil yelled

"Oh it is" Kate said under her breathe

"Kate are you okay?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I am now"

"It was really great how you stood up to him" Adam told Kate

"Thanks, I'll see you later it's my turn to sing a song" Kate said giving him a quick peck on the lips and heading for the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley was sitting at the bar, when Nathan came and joined her.

"That rap was interesting" Haley said

"Thanks, I think I'm good enough to be signed" Nathan said sarcastically

"I'm sure, Kate has an amazing voice"

"I know she's been singing since she could talk" Nathan replied

"She hasn't sung when I'm around"

"She's singing tonight, and she was singing in her room all the time"

"So she's a closet singer?" Haley asked

"You could say that"

"When I'm looking forward to hearing her sing"

"So am I"

* * *

Back on Stage, "So how's everyone doing tonight?" Kate asked

"Good!" The crowd yelled back

"That's great; tonight I'm going to be singing The Best Day by Taylor Swift. But this time I'm going to be playing the guitar while I do it, so it's going to be an acoustic version"

The crowd went wild as Kate started to strum then it fell silent as everyone listened

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

"Thank you and I dedicate that to my Mother Haley James. Now I think she should come up and sing a song for us, who is with me!" Kate yelled

"YEAH" The crowd screaming

"Say it with me then. HALEY!"

"HALEY! HALEY! HALEY!" The crowd chanted, Haley shot Kate a displeased look and started heading towards the stage.

"Let's give it up for Haley James ladies and gentlemen" Kate said turning to leave the stage when Haley caught her arm.

"If I'm singing you're singing with me, smarty pants" Haley said

_**Haley: **__I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_**Both: **__ One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_**Kate:**__ I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

_**Both: **__One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you  
_

"Thank you to everyone who came out tonight and sang, or who just danced and listened to everyone sing. This has been one of the best Karaoke nights yet!" Kate said then she and Haley exited the stage.

* * *

"Hey Babe, want to go for some ice cream?" Adam asked

"You know I can't turn down ice cream. Just let me go ask my parents before we go okay?" Kate replied

"Okay, I'll be in my car" Adam

"Mom, Dad can I go for ice cream with Adam?" Kate asked

"Sure just be home by eleven" Nathan said

"Okay, thanks Dad" Kate thanked and then ran quickly out of Tric.

"So in that song Kate said '_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am' _want to explain that to me?" Nathan asked

"Well today on our drive she said something about wishing she had a little brother"

"A little brother eh?" Nathan asked

"Something about having a friend all the time"

"Ah I see, let's go home" Nathan said taking Haley's hand and walking out of Tric.

* * *

At the Scott house.

"Nathan, Kate's going to be home any minute I'm sure you don't want her catching us"

"What ever happened to sneaking around being hot?" Nathan asked

"Oh it's very hot, especially our make out sessions"

"Then what's the problem"

"If Kate caught us she'd hold it over our heads for the rest of our lives"

"True"

* * *

"Adam I have to get home" Kate said from the back seat of his car

"But aren't you having fun?" Adam asked as he went to put his lips to hers

"Well I thought we were going for ice cream?" Kate asked pulling away

"I'm sorry; I just didn't get to kiss by very attractive girlfriend all day"

"Its okay, can we get ice cream when you drive me home, so I don't lie to my parents"

"Anything for you Babe" Adam said as he went back to kissing her. About ten minutes later Kate pulled away again.

"It's time for me to go home"

"Alright, you still want ice cream too don't you?" Adam asked

"Yes please"

"Cookie dough?" Adam asked

"Would I have any other flavor?"

"No"

* * *

Adam pulled his car up to the front of Kate's house. Kate leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Sweet Cheeks, I had a lovely time"

"As did I"

"Call me in the morning and we can do something" Kate said getting out of the car

"Night Babe"

Kate walked up the steps to her house and went inside. She checked the downstairs and noticed no one was downstairs. So she went upstairs to Haley's room to see if she was awake, that's when Kate saw Haley curled up to Nathan. They were both asleep; Kate could help but smile as she exited the room and went to her own

Her parents were together, was it the song she sang or had they been together all along and been trying to teach her another lesson. Man did Kate hate getting those lessons.

_

* * *

A/N: So not one of my longest chapters but it's a good chapter_

_The songs in order were: _

_1. Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship feat Leighton Meester_

_2. Wannabe by Spice Girls_

_3. I Wish by Secret Handshake_

_4. The Best Day- Taylor Swift_

_5. Halo- Bethany Joy Galeotti_

_Kate finally knows about Nathan and Haley will she flat out tell them or will she play dumb? What do you want her to do?_

_Also did you like Phil getting slapped by Kate?_

_Let me know what you think_

_Until Next Time_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S Review, letting me know what you think Kate should do, Flat out tell them or play dumb?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill_

_So two weeks since my last update I'm sorry I have the full explanation at the end_

_I don't want to give anything away for this chapter I used everyone's ideas to an extent but kind of ended up somewhere completely different than I thought so enjoy!_

**

* * *

You Did What?**

Haley entered the kitchen early the next morning, noticing Kate sitting on the counter with her laptop.

"What did I say about sitting on the counter?" Haley asked

"Sorry, I just got so caught up I forgot to sit at the table" Kate replied getting off the counter and walked over to a stool

"So why are you awake so early?" Haley asked

"Um, well I've finally come to terms that you and Dad are never going to be anymore so I made you a dating profile" Kate said smiling

"What? Why?" Haley asked

"Because you deserved to be loved"

"What about your father?"

"I made one for him too"

"That's great sweetie, I'm going to have a shower" Haley said exiting the kitchen and heading up stairs

* * *

"NATHAN WE NEED TO TALK!" Haley yelled when she got upstairs and had ran straight into his room

"Hales, I'm sleeping" Nathan pouted covering his head with his pillow

"She's setting us up on dates" Haley stated

"What?" Nathan mumbled through the pillow

"Our daughter is making us dating profiles"

"Why?" Nathan asked

"She believes that we should be happy with someone else if not with each other"

"Well this would all be easier if you never left"

"Nathan"

"Sorry Hales, I'll talk to her. If that doesn't work I'll get Brooke to convince her it's a bad idea"

"Okay"

"Do you realize how hot you look when you're pissed?" Nathan asked, Haley blushed "I love that blush"

"I'm leaving now before Kate walks in" Haley said leaving the room.

* * *

Kate was now sitting in the living room, smiling. She knew the second her mother believed she made dating profiles for them. When she ran upstairs to have 'a shower' quote, she actually went and told her father. Her plan was working perfectly. All day she'd pretend someone accepted both of them for dates and then it turns out to be each other. How romantic right? Kate though so, she saw her father enter the living room.

"Hey Squirt" He said sitting down next to her

"Hey Poppa Bear"

"I really shouldn't let you spend time with Brooke"

"You did name me after her"

"So Haley said something about dating" Nathan stated

"Oh yes, I figured since neither of you have gotten any action in like sixteen years it was about time"

"Kate you don't have to do that"

"Dad, trust me I found the prefect girl for you. She the same age, got a rocking body, lives in Tree Hill"

"But-"

"Dad go on one date and I promise to shut up for the rest of your boring life"

"One date, and I never here you talk about my love life ever again?" Nathan asked

"Exactly"

"But why do you want this for me now?"

"I always hoped Mom would come back and when she did I hoped you two would find that spark again and be all together. But you both said that wasn't going to happen so instead I am finding someone to be happy with"

"Fine I'll go, where and when?"

"I'll give you the information before you leave"

"You can be really bossy"

"Sorry but it's in my blood, now go away. I'm finding a date for mom" Kate said

"Want some help?" Nathan asked

"No. No offense Dad but you're a guy you have no idea what girls look for"

"For you information…"

"What?" Kate asked

"You know what never mind" Nathan was about to say something he'd regret later knowing Kate she'd hold it over his head for the next zillion years.

* * *

Nathan came back upstairs and stopped by Haley's room.

"How'd it go?" Haley asked

"Not good"

"What?"

"I'm going on a date, but it's the only one she promised then she'd stop meddling"

"She got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

"I can't help it I have this thing where I can't say no to a James"

"She doesn't have James in her name?" Haley asked

"Yeah she does, she just doesn't know it"

"What's her full name Nathan?" Haley asked since she was starting to get confused

"Kaitlyn Brooke James Scott"

"Wait so"

"I always wanted her to have a part of you. I've never told her. I figured once we explain were together?"

"Nathan"

"What?"

"You're so sweet"

"Don't spread it around I have a reputation of being an ass"

"So should we get Brooke to talk to her?" Haley asked

"Yeah, why don't you call Brooke?"

"Okay"

* * *

"So who's my date?" Haley asked Kate

"Not telling" Kate replied

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise"

"Are they attractive?" Haley asked

"Yeah, sure"

"Sure?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Hello Scott's" Brooke yelled

"Hey Aunt Brooke" Kate ran over and gave her a hug

"So Kate why don't you and me take a walk?" Brooke asked

"Sure, just let me grab a sweater" Kate said running upstairs

"So you'll get her to not make us go on dates?" Haley asked once Kate was out of earshot

"I'll try, she's very strong headed"

"That's all I ask"

* * *

Kate and Brooke were outside.

"So do they buy it?" Kate asked

"Hook, line and sinker" Brooke said

"That's great"

"Well if you hadn't call me last night telling me they were together I would have never know" Brooke stated she technically was lying to Kate since she knew Nathan and Haley had been together for a couple days now

"I know, and they'll freak when they find out there each others dates"

"That they will, so where are you setting them up at?" Brooke asked

"At the docks"

"Perfect"

"Well I have been told I'm a genius"

"By who?"

"My Dad"

"I'm a genius next to him"

"I know, Oh I've got to go Adam and I have plans" Kate said

"Oh you and Dean, just let me ask did you get a tattoo?" Brooke asked

"Of what?" Kate asked

"His number?"

"No"

"Great" Brooke said walking away

* * *

"How'd it go?" Haley asked when Brooke entered the house

"Not good"

"What do you mean?"

"She's stubborn like you"

"Dammit"

"Haley it's one date I'm sure you're not going to die"

"But-"

"Tutor Mom, its fine."

"But-"

"No Buts"

'Did it work?" Nathan asked walking in the room, Haley shook her head.

"Nate, its one date will it kill you guys?" Brooke asked

"Maybe" Haley said

"According to Kate, your dates are completely normal" Brooke stated

"Not the point Brooke, I just want to spend time with Nathan not some random guy"

"Well suck it up"

* * *

Kate walked onto the river court where Adam was shooting the ball around.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Sweet Cheek's"

"What's on your mind?" Adam asked

"Well last night after our little hangout, when I got home I found out my parents are together"

"They finally told you?" Adam asked

"Wait you knew?" Kate asked

"Yeah, I caught them about a week ago making out"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No, your Dad told me not to say anything"

"How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie, you never asked"

"Fine, whatever I'm going home"

"Wait we had plans"

"Not anymore" Kate said walking away

* * *

Kate couldn't believe it Adam had known about her parents being back together for a week and hadn't said a word. Kate wondered what else he could be lying about to her. She wondered if anyone else knew, she started to head home when she found her self at Lucas'.

"Hey Kate what are you doing here?" Lucas asked opening the door

"Adam's been lying to me" Kate said

"About what?"

"My parents being together"

"So they told you?" Lucas asked

"No"

"How'd you find out then?"

"When I came home last night I went to say goodnight to my mom and dad and they were in the same bed"

"But do they know you know?" Lucas asked

"Of course not"

"Wow I'm surprised you being related to your mother and all"

"Well actually I told them I'm setting them up on dates"

"With who?"

"With each other but they don't know"

"Oh that's cool"

"Wait so how did you know?" Kate asked

"Well the morning after you came home from Atlanta. Lilly and I"

"Lilly knows!"

"We kind of saw them sharing a moment"

"Well that's just great, did everyone know?"

"No I think I was just Lilly, Adam and I"

"Okay well I should be getting home you know setting up the prefect date to say I told you so"

"You do that"

* * *

It was now late afternoon, at the Scott house.

"So mom you're going to be wearing this" Kate stepped out of the closet holding a skin tight black dress with a red scarf.

"That?" Haley said

"Yes because that's what I told the guy you'd be wearing" Kate smiled

"Your evil"

"That I haven't been told"

"So what are you doing home so early anyways?"

"Oh Adam and I got into a little argument and let's say I walked away"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"So what time is this guy picking me up?" Haley asked

"He's not but it's not far where you're meeting him so Brooke said she'd drop you off"

"Oh okay, want to tell me where I'm going?" Haley asked

"Brooke knows"

"So you're not telling me?"

"Nope"

"His name?"

"Justin, Justin Bieber"

"Not funny"

"Didn't he hit on you at the Grammies one year?"

"Still not funny"

"Fine his name is Jack because he is _jacked_"

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I am"

"Fine but if you get a phone its cause he is creepy I'm sure"

* * *

"Kate I am not wearing this" Nathan said coming out of the bathroom

"Dad the girl is going to be looking for a guy in a suit with a blue tie, beside Brooke said blue's your color" Kate stated

"I'm so over dressed"

"Trust me the girl is going to be dress just as much as you"

"Is she hot?" Nathan asked

"Sure is"

"So you got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going to catch a movie with Lilly" Kate lied since she was actually going to meet them on there date to give them a piece of her mind.

"That's cool when do I have to leave?" Nathan asked

"In a few minutes, your directions to the place are in your car along with a note about what the girl is wearing"

"Okay great, let's get this whole thing over with"

"Can you drop me off at Lilly's on your way" Kate figured that Lilly's house was closer to the docks and the direction she had given her father would take him an extra twenty minutes to get there.

* * *

"Brooke this whole thing is going to be torture" Haley whined as she came down the stairs

"Tutor Mom, it's going to be fine"

"What if the guy tries to?"

"He won't it's a half blind date I think your safe"

"You better be right anyways I figure an hour and I'm going to leave"

* * *

Kate made it to the docks ten minutes before her parents were supposed to arrive, she grabbed her back pack and began setting the table with Mac and cheese, and a bunch of other stuff she placed a note that said reserved and quickly walked into the ice cream store to hide when her parents arrived.

* * *

Nathan walked down the boardwalk towards the docks he couldn't believe the directions Kate gave him made him drive around in circles for twenty minutes. All he knew about this mystery girl was that she was going to be wearing a black dress and a red scarf. He saw a table with Mac and Cheese on it with a reserved sign, the note had told him to sit down when he arrived.

* * *

Haley walked down to the docks; she couldn't believe she was doing this. She thought about how crushed this guy will be when he finds out she has a boyfriend, _What is Nathan to me? _She thought that was the one thing they had avoided to talk about, _were they just fooling around?_ Haley knew she was looking for a guy dressed in a suit with a blue tie, she put her sunglasses on as the sun was glaring into her eyes.

* * *

Nathan saw a girl waking towards him in a black dress with a red scarf. He stood up, he couldn't see her eyes, so he didn't realize it was Haley.

Haley saw Nathan standing there at a table with Mac and Cheese she almost fainted, _had Nathan been in on it the whole time?_

"Nathan?" Haley asked as she got closer

"Haley?" Nathan asked in disbelieve

"Did you set this up?"

"No did you?"

"Kate"

"But she doesn't know"

"I'd be surprised about that if she didn't"

"Why?"

"Adam and she had an argument"

"Damn, he now benched for the season"

Haley laughed; Nathan pulled the seat out for her, and then took his seat.

"So she tricked us"

"I wondered who else was in on it"

"I wondered if I'm going to get any action tonight" Haley stated

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was freaking out to Brooke about if the guy was going to try anything"

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Mac and Cheese my favorite"

"I know"

Kate was just finishing her ice cream cone and decided she'd say hello to her parents before leaving to go catch a movie with Lilly. She walked out with a huge grin and walked over to her parents.

"So how's your date?" Kate asked

"How'd did you figure it out?" Nathan asked

"Come on, last night I went to talk to mom about girl stuff and found the two of you curled up in bed"

"You saw that" Haley blushed

"It's okay Mom, I was kind of freaking out"

"Thank you for this evening" Nathan said

"You guys deserved to enjoy yourselves, but let me be completely honest I don't want to see anything" Kate stated

"Define anything" Nathan said

"EW dad"

"Your father has a point, we've scene you make out with Adam many times"

"Not the point, you're my parents"

"You're our daughter" Nathan said

"Touché" Kate replied

"Why don't you grab and seat" Haley said

"No, I'm actually going over to watch a movie with Lilly"

"So you weren't lying before?" Nathan asked

"Nope" Kate replied walking away

"We made a great kid" Nathan said

"I know she's amazing"

"Someday I think I'd like another one"

"Nathan we just got back together"

"I wasn't meaning right now like in a year"

"Still"

"Haley, I love you I always have so I want to have another child that has your laugh and my eyes"

"You're sweet"

"So are you still against PDA?" Nathan asked

"Not as much as I used to be"

* * *

_A/N: So I have two reasons for not updating for so long_

_lot's of homework and school stuff_

_My school senior Jazz and Concert band went to Ottawa for Nationals on Wednesday, We got gold in both! But I didn't have a computer to update :( so I am so sorry. Nationals was so much fun, expect for the fact that the festival day was the hottest day ever and we had to wear black dress pants all day :(_

_Did you all like this chapter? Was there too much going on let me know_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S any ideas on what to happen next? Kate ignores Adam until he does something really really sweet?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any music used_

_I think your all going to love Adam making up to Kate! And there are some Funny Naley plus Kate moments!_

_On with Chapter 19!_

**

* * *

Strong Heads Run in the Family**

Kate slipped out of bed in her pajama shorts and tank top, she walked down the hall opened the door to the master bedroom slipped into the bed and curled up in between her parents. Haley rubbed her eyes as she felt a warm being fall on to the bed noticing that Kate was now in the bed. Haley rolled over to check the clock it was five am, really early for Kate to be awake on a Sunday. She could tell Kate hadn't had much sleep that night and decided to let her sleep. Haley got out of the bed and went downstairs and made some coffee.

Five hours later at ten Kate finally is awoken by a loud crash downstairs, she gets up and runs downstairs to see what was happening only to find the couch knocked over and her dad and mom and the floor laughing.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing" Kate clearly stated

"Oh damn Squirt I really wanted you to know" Nathan joked

"What time is it?" Haley asked

"Half past scratch out my eyes, or quarter past cover my ears" Kate said

"That can be arranged" Nathan said

"Dad" Kate whined

"I'm only kidding, what do you have planned for today? Anything with Adam?" Nathan asked

"No, Adam and I our in a bit of a disagreement at the moment" Kate said

"About what?" Haley asked

"Just something stupid"

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked

"No dad, it's my choice" Kate said turning to the kitchen. Nathan looked over at Haley.

"I'll take care of it" Haley said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Kate do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked

"Not really" Kate replied

"Well I'm here when you want to talk"

"I said I'm fine I just don't want to see Adam right now okay?" Kate yelled

"Okay, I was just checking. You didn't seem yourself"

"This is me, you barely know me" Kate said

"I'm trying here"

"Well just stop, because you might be with Dad but I deal with my things by myself and don't need your help"

"Sorry" Haley said with tears in her eyes

"So just leave me alone" Kate said going upstairs. Nathan was at the doorway and saw everything he brought Haley into a hug.

"Haley its okay" Nathan said

"No it's not; coming back here was a mistake"

"No it's was the best decision of your life"

"Then why did Kate just push me away?" Haley asked

"Because she like me in that way when she bothered by something she puts up walls"

"She didn't before when things happened at school"

"That's because none of those things included her heart"

"So something's bothering her about Adam?" Haley asked

"Yes, and she doesn't want to admit it because that would show she truly cares about him"

"When did you become so wise?" Haley asked

"When Kate became a teenager"

"Is she strong headed like me too?" Haley asked

"She's worst"

"She'll come around won't she?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Adam see if he can tell me what's going on"

* * *

Nathan walked onto the river court seeing that Adam was practicing like always.

"Hey Adam" Nathan said

"Hey Coach" Adam replied

"Let's play a game to 11" Nathan said

"Why?" Adam asked

"I win you tell me what's going on with Kate, you win you tell me and I help you fix whatever happened"

"To hell with the game what do you want to know?" Adam asked

"So you're just going to tell me" Nathan stated

"Yes, Kate's pissed that I knew you and Haley were back together and I didn't tell her"

"How'd she find out you knew?" Nathan asked

"She came here yesterday and was all my Dad and Mom are back together and I said the finally told you it kind of slipped out"

"That explains this morning"

"What do you mean?"

"She's pissed but she needs you"

"Huh?"

"Since I'm the expert of Haley mood swings, and my own I know what you need to do"

"I'm so confused"

"Dean you need to say the three words that make girls forgive you in a second 'I was wrong' then input 'I should have told you as soon as I knew I promise to tell you everything' it works every time especially with James' women"

"I don't know it sounds cheesy"

"Fine then I guess you can spend your day here single"

"The single card"

"Yeah"

"Fine"

"Come on Dean let's go make my daughter forgive you"

* * *

Kate was in room, getting ready to do whatever she wanted. She had just put on dark blue skinny jeans with a yellow halter top. She was in the process of curling the ends of her hair, when she heard a knock at her door. She turned around to see who it was _Adam._

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"I came to talk to you" Adam said

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you"

"You don't have to talk, you just have to listen"

"You have two minutes"

"Kate I was wrong I should have told you when I found out your parents, and I promise that I will never keep anything from you ever again" Adam said, Kate just looked at him she didn't say anything "I love you" Adam said, he noticed Kate walking forward, she walked right into his arms and kissed him. A second later she pulled away and pointed to the door. Adam nodded and left the room.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Nathan asked

"I have no idea, I talk she listened, she kissed me then pointed to the door" Adam said

"Never gotten that reaction before" Nathan said "Haley!" Nathan called

"Yes, Nate?" Haley asked

"Adam talked to Kate trying to fix everything and she kissed him then pointed to the door what does that mean?"

"Well it means she forgives you but doesn't trust you" Haley said

"How do you know that?" Adam asked

"I heard her when she was climbing down the tree, she said that"

"You let her leave?" Nathan asked

"Yes, she's not in trouble"

"Then why didn't she use the door?" Nathan asked

"Because she knew you two dumbasses would be here discussing it"

"Where would she go?" Adam asked

"My guess is Brooke's"

"Nice Guess Hales" Nathan said

"Why?"

"Because Brooke will fix everything"

"So I go to Brooke's?" Adam asked

"No you stay here" Haley said

"Why wouldn't he go see her?" Nathan asked

"Because she's trying to figure out things, until then Adam needs to give space"

"Why do you think that?" Nathan asked

"Because Nathan she's like you when we fought back in high school if I didn't give you space we would have killed each other"

"Shouldn't I try to show her how much she means to me?" Adam asked

"That depends what do you want to do?" Haley asked

"Well she's really into Down with Webster, a Canadian band"

"Keep going"

"Well there's a song called Your Man that she loves, I could sing it too her"

"Hales she'd love that"

"Fine, I want to here the song first"

* * *

Brooke opened her door to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't my favorite God daughter" Brooke said

"Can we talk?" Kate asked

"Sure thing" Brooke replied

Sam Brooke's adopted daughter was off in university and then there was Kate's other favorite person Mark Davis, Brooke's adopted son. But he was barely home.

"Adam was lying to me"

"About what?"

"My parents being back together"

"He knew too?" Brooke asked

"YOU KNEW TOO!" Kate yelled

"Well of course I am Brooke Davis you know"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked

"Because they wanted to figure out what they were before they told you"

"So basically you, Adam, Uncle Lucas and Lilly all caught them"

"Yeah Naley was never really sneaky"

"So Adam came over and told me how he was wrong, he should of told me and promise to never keep a secret again"

"And what did you say"

"I said nothing"

"Did you do anything?"

"I kissed him"

"Did you pull away?"

"Yeah and pointed to the door"

"I see, you love him but you're afraid that he'll lie again. But he lied about your parents not about being with anybody else"

"So you think I should talk to him?"

"I think you should, maybe have someone else in the room so that there is not a repeat of earlier"

"Okay"

"Your Mom called just before you got here, she said something about meeting her at Tric"

"I snapped at her this morning"

"Was it because you were upset at Adam?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean too"

"Tell her that I'm sure she understands"

"How would she?"

"In high school she and your father used to get into a couple arguments and your mother is very strong headed"

* * *

Haley stood in Tric beside Peyton planning out how Adam was going to surprise Kate.

"We could… No" Peyton said

"Adam can you play the guitar?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I can play the song" Adam replied

"Get the house band to back him, but have the place in darkness expect for him, have a single spotlight on him and one and Kate when she enters" Haley said

"That's a good idea" Peyton said

"Brooke said she'd stall for a half an hour" Haley said

"What's the first line of the song?" Adam asked

"And if you want me girl I will be your man" Peyton said

"Thanks"

* * *

"Brooke I really don't want to got to Tric" Kate whined in the car

"It will be good for you" Brooke said

"But its 3 in the afternoon nobodies going to be there"

"I know"

Brooke stopped her car in front of Tric. The two walked into Tric and the room went dark as they walked in a second later a spotlight came up on Kate as she saw one on Adam. She couldn't believe he'd do something like this for her. As the guitar starting picking she realized what song he was doing.

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_I'll take you all around as long as we're on solid ground  
I'll introduce you to town and never will I let you down  
One look from you and I think I must've gone to heaven now  
The fact that I'm with Webster is hard enough to get my head around  
She's as hard as AC DC, she gets my thunder struck  
She's a star, a four leaf clover but I won't press my luck  
Girl I'm talking about you so don't be so scared of trust  
I think I'm better off with you, you say compared to what?_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_Relationships are new to me, they never flew with me  
I've never been in love, I've only been in clubs  
And that's why I picked you up, linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup  
Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, chick what's up?  
I'm drunk, can we kiss or what?  
I saw you again when I was sober and I had a crush like an empty soda can  
I'm looking at all hearts can't fold the hand  
We can build this thing up, girl I know the plan  
I can be your boy, better yet your man  
Your cool as hell, I'm your biggest fan  
So lets blow this pop stickle stand  
What about a picture? Why do you think they call me Cam_

_Two months ago I saw your face, two weeks ago I'm at your place, two days ago I had you by the waist, the next thing you know we hit the floor, two days from now you'll be my chick, two weeks from now I'll make you famous, two months from now you'll be my Miss, and we'll throw it down, like we do now._

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever_

Adam finished playing stepped down and walked over to Kate. She looked at him she couldn't form words for how she felt; he knew how much she loved that song. As the lights came up Kate saw her Dad, Mom, Aunt Peyton, Aunt Brooke Uncle Lucas all standing together with smiles on there faces.

"Thank you" Kate said when she could finally form some words.

"Anything for you" Adam said as he went in to hug her, Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him in the closest room so they could be alone.

"I'm sorry for over reacting before" Kate said

"No it's my fault I should have told you" Adam said

"No it wasn't something that you should be the one telling me"

"So you're not mad?" Adam asked

"No, I was upset that you knew and I didn't"

"I love you" Adam said

"I love you too, and I missed you" Kate went into Adam arms

"I missed you too"

"Let's never fight again" Kate stated

"I can't promise anything because it takes all the fun out of making up" Adam replied

* * *

Later that night when Kate arrived home, she really wanted to find her mom and apologize.

"Mom!" Kate yelled once she got in the house, no answer. So Kate walked in the Kitchen to find her Father and Mother making out. Her mom was sitting on the counter. "Yo, Mom the counter isn't for bums" Kate stated the two quickly jumped apart.

"Sorry we didn't hear you come in" Haley said

"Well at the rate you two are going I'm probably going to have a sibling before senior year" Kate joked

"Funny Squirt" Nathan said

"Mom, could we talk?" Kate asked

"Sure" Haley replied, Nathan exited the kitchen

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Its fine I understand"

"No it's not, I was upset and I was taking it out on you which isn't right"

"It is when you can't talk about it"

"But the things I said were rude, and you were crying"

"Kate, I promise you that I've said my share of mean things and you were just pushing me away"

"Because I was scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Letting you into my heart, and Adam"

"Because you're scared that you'll be left"

"Yes"

"I see the way Adam looks at you he warships the ground you walk he is not going anywhere and I promise you I will always be here"

"Forever?"

"And Always"

"That's really cheesy" Nathan said walking into the room

"Dad you came up with that" Kate pointed out

"Because I'm cheesy your just weird" Nathan said

"I'm weird really have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kate asked

"Well let's see I've got a hot girlfriend"

"That doesn't mean your good looking"

"Well judging that you got half of my genetic material you better hope I'm good looking"

"The other half of my genetic material is dominant over yours"

"Nathan wasn't there something we should tell Kate?" Haley asked

"Yes"

"What? Are you pregnant?" Kate asked

"No" Haley replied

"Getting married" Kate asked

"No" Nathan replied

"What then?" Kate asked

"It's about your name" Nathan said

"Kaitlyn Brooke Scott" Kate said

"No"

"I'm so confused" Kate said

"Your full name" Nathan stated

"My full name is Kaitlyn Brooke Scott"

"There's a part that I never told you about" Nathan said

"What part?" Kate asked

"Your full name is… you tell her" Nathan said

"Kaitlyn Brooke James Scott" Haley said

"So I have two last names?" Kate asked

"No, James is one of your middle names" Nathan said

"Kate Brooke James Scott, I like it"

"I knew you would" Nathan said

"Was it always like that?" Kate asked

"Yes, I never told you because I wanted Haley to come back before I told you" Nathan said

"I think you should have told me because I didn't get to enjoy it for my full life"

"I think you'll live"

"Did anyone else know?" Kate asked

"Nope" Nathan said

"So when I was born you named me before Mom left?" Kate asked

"We had talked about the name Kaitlyn but I really wanted a little girl named Olivia" Haley explained

"So wait you weren't there when I was named?" Kate asked

"Yes I was, when I saw you I knew you were a Kaitlyn" Haley said

"But I took you away right after because she told me she was leaving" Nathan said

"Oh okay, I think I understand a little bit at least"

"Haley do you still want a little girl named Olivia?" Nathan asked later

"Yes I do, do you still want a little boy named Jaime?" Haley asked

"I do"

"I wish I had stayed all those years ago because then there might have been a chance for them"

"It could still happen Hales just dream about"

_

* * *

A/N: So a lot happened in this chapter anyone love Adam a little bit more in this chapter?_

_I'm really busy this week but I will try to update as soon as possible after my report is done and activity night is planned maybe I will! I also got a job but no worries it will not affect my updates._

_The song used is called Your Man By Down With Webster, I'm going to see them in concert on the 25 :) I'm excited._

_Until Next time_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S Something special will be happening for Naley what do you think it's going to be?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill_

_Thank you all for reviews I think you all will be very happy with the outcome for Naley. There's a little bit of Kate and Adam and maybe some Lilly _

_Enjoy!_

**The Simplest Hardest Question of a Lifetime

* * *

**

Nathan opened his drawer as saw the small tiny black case, with the ring he was going to propose to Haley with so long ago. It caused him to remember some things.

_

* * *

May 1993_

"_Nathan did you get the curried chicken with rice?" Haley yelled_

"_Yeah Babe, I got it right here" Nathan said walking into the room_

"_Thank god, these cravings are going to kill me" Haley whined_

"_Well just think about the cute little boy inside of you" Nathan stated_

"_Nathan about that" Haley said_

"_What?"_

"_It's a girl" _

"_But you said"_

"_No I said if we had a boy he'd be just like you"_

"_Oh, well then its little Olivia" _

"_I'm thinking more towards a Kaitlyn"_

"_Kaitlyn that's different"_

"_I know I just have that feeling"_

"_I have a feeling either way I'm going to love her"_

"_Me too"_

"_I love you as well"_

"_Always"_

"_And Forever"_

* * *

As he opened the small case he remember one of the tough times Haley and he went through right before Kate was born. Before his life was turned upside down because of _Chris Keller_.

_

* * *

Early June 1993_

"_When the stars go blue" Chris Keller sang_

"_That was so good Chris" Haley said, she was eight months pregnant and waddling around_

"_Hales, I'm home!" Nathan yelled as he came through the door of the apartment. The two had be living together since Haley was pregnant with his child,_

"_Oh hey Nate" Chris said placing his hand on Haley's shoulder trying to show some kind of power over Haley, which Nathan didn't believe._

"_Chris if you don't mind, I think its best you leave I need to talk to my_ _girlfriend alone"__ Nathan said calmly _

"_Nathan, whatever you wanted to talk about I'm sure it can wait till later" Haley told Nathan_

"_Yeah Man, chill let's have a beer" Chris said heading for the fridge_

"_Stay away from my fridge you know what get out of here" Nathan said_

"_Nathan" Haley stated_

"_What I work hard to provide for you and the baby. I don't work to feed Chris Keller" Nathan explained_

"_This is no way to treat a guest" Haley said_

"_Keller is not a guest; he is a pain in the ass" Nathan said_

"_The Keller is a musician helping Haley with music" Chris said_

"_CHRIS LEAVE!" Nathan said_

"_NATHAN STOP IT!" Haley yelled_

"_It's okay, I think it's time for the Keller to go" Chris said heading for the door_

"_And don't come back" Nathan said_

"_Nathan!" Haley yelled_

"_Bye Haley" Chris said once he was at the door_

"_Bye Chris" Haley said, Haley whacked Nathans arm_

"_Yeah good rid ins Chris" Nathan said_

"_Thanks Nate I'll be back later to take care of our women" Chris said_

"_What was that Nathan?" Haley asked_

"_I didn't want to deal with 'the Keller' Nathan whined_

"_Well he is my friend" Haley said_

"_But he is a jerk!" Nathan yelled_

"_He's the jerk; look in the mirror smart one!" Haley yelled_

"_I can't fight this because I know I can't win"_

"_Why Nathan?"_

"_Because you're all hormonal and stuff"_

"_I'm pregnant with your child"_

"_You said you were on the pill"_

"_You said you had protection"_

"_Well when I asked if you were protected you said I'm on the pill"_

"_How was I supposed know it take a month of the pill to become effective"_

"_I don't know try reading the labels first"_

"_I can't do this, I'm only seventeen!" Haley scream with tears running down her face she locked herself in the bathroom. Nathan tried to get her to come out for hours, but it didn't work. He held on to the small tiny black case. The reason he had sent Chris Keller away was so he could propose to Haley. But no Chris had to be there and ruin the moment and everything. He slipped the tiny black case into his pocket and walked away._

* * *

Nathan thought about everything that had happened in the short while. He and Haley had gone from being completely in love to fighting and being angry all the time. He was still hurt from her leaving but he was finally ready to move forward with his life and not deal with the past this is a new life and Haley has always been the girl for him, it was time she knew what he wanted to do all those years ago. Of course it was quick but he didn't care, he knew everything about Haley. He knew it was time for Nathan Royal Scott to be off the market for good, he couldn't stand another year sleeping alone in his bed.

"Hey Dad- Oh my gosh is that what I think it is?" Kate asked as she entered his room

"Keep your voice down" Nathan scolded

"Sorry but are you going to ask mom to" Kate whispered

"Yes I am" Nathan replied the biggest smile came across Kate's face

"That so good Dad" Kate said

"I thought it was about time"

"Can I see the ring?" Kate asked

"No, you can wait until after I ask"

"Oh man that could be forever" Kate whined

"Go to school" Nathan said

"See you there Dad!" Kate said running out of the room. Haley soon entered a minute later, Nathan quickly closed his drawer.

"What was all that about?" Haley asked

"No idea,But just to be on the safe side I'm not allowing her to hangout with Brooke anymore"

"Be nice" Haley joked

"You know Babe, I'd only ever joke about that. I would never forbid her from seeing Brooke no matter how much I want to" Nathan said

"I know Nate"

"So would you like to ride with me to work?" Nathan asked

"That depends do passengers have to pay?" Haley asked

"Maybe?"

"What kind of payment?"

"Making out in the back seat of my car?"

"Sounds reasonable"

"Sweet in high school I never would have gotten that reply"

"I know" Haley smiled

* * *

Kate had gotten a ride to school from Adam, they walked into school hand in hand, they even went to each others lockers… they're lockers were right beside each others.

"I missed you Babe" Adam softly said

"I missed you too, but I don't want to be one of those couples that say I miss you every time were apart for a couple of hours" Kate replied

"Then I love you" Adam smiled

"I love you too, plus you're not too bad on the eyes" Kate giggled

"Would you like to go out after basketball?" Adam asked

"I'll have to check with the parental's but I want too"

"Okay"

"What about your parents?" Kate asked

"Still out of town, they basically said that they won't be back until Steph is good with the triplets"

"Steph had Triplets!"

"Yeah last week, remember me coming with you for thanksgiving"

'You missed your little nephews and niece being born?"

"It's not a big deal; I rather spend it with you"

"Well 'boyfriend of the year goes to Adam Stuart Dean"

"Yes" Adam replied

"You're Cute"

"Thanks Babe, you are too"

"Hey if it isn't my two best friends" Lilly said stepping in between them.

"Hey!" Adam began to pout

"Oh shut it Dean" Lilly stated Kate just laughed

"So Lilly what do you want?" Adam asked moving to Kate's side

"Well I wanted to see you guys I've missed hanging out with you" Lilly stated

"I haven't missed-" Adam started to say when Kate whacked his arm

"We've missed you too" Kate replied

"I think we should have a girl's movie night" Lilly said

"You had one on Saturday" Adam whined

"How about if I find a cute single guy for you we have a movie night with guys?" Kate asked

"As long as it's not Mitch its fine" Lilly said

"Damn that was my first choice" Adam said

"Why is he here?" Lilly asked

"Because Kate loves me" Adam replied

"I didn't ask you" Lilly bickered

"Well I answered" Adam said

"Adam, Lilly wants us girls to talk I'm sorry sweet cheeks how about you go see Travis?" Kate said

"Travis is single" Adam said

"Go" Kate pointed

"No kiss?" Adam pouted

"Go, I'll kiss you later"

"Fine I expect a kiss later" Adam said walking away with his boyish charm smile

"So you're going to set me up with someone?" Lilly asked

"Is that what you want?" Kate asked

"I wouldn't mind having someone with make out with while you an Adam are getting all frisky"

"We do not" Kate stated

"Do I need to video tape the porno?" Lilly asked

"It's not like that"

"I'm sure"

" I'm serious"

"Just answer one question"

"Go for it"

"Have you slept with him?" Lilly asked

"Of course not!"

"We haven't been talking like we used to B.A"

"B.A?"

"Before Adam"

"Oh yeah a lot's being going on"

"I know I feel out of the loop"

"Oh I'm sorry Lills"

"It's okay, just wait till you ready"

"I know"

"I wish I did"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well over thanksgiving there was a party"

"what happen?"

"Travis was being really sweet and everything"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, and he hasn't talked to me since"

"I'll kill him"

"No, he just been busy"

"With what?"

"Chelsea"

"NO"

"Yes"

"He is dead"

"No, Kate"

"You don't except me to stand here and not say anything"

"Just leave it"

"No, I'll be right back" Kate walked over to Adam and Travis

"Hey Babe, Travis said he was up for the movie night" Adam said, Kate just looked at Travis and slapped him. "Whoa, what's going on?" Adam asked

"Ask him" Kate said

"Travis what's going on?" Adam asked

"I tried to talk to her" Travis said

"Lilly said Chelsea been all over you"

"Yeah she has but I haven't been able to get rid of her. Ever since her dream guy went to you" Travis spoke

"So you like Lilly?" Kate asked

"Hell yeah" Travis

"Go talk to her. I'd deal with Chelsea" Kate said, Travis nodded and went over to Lilly

"What just happened?" Adam asked

"Nothing you need to worry about" Kate replied

"Can I have my kiss now?" Adam pouted but just as Kate was going to reply the bell rang.

"I guess not since I can't be late for calculus again" Kate said running off.

* * *

After school Adam and Kate were walking into the gym for practice when they noticed a sign up that said "PRACTICE CANCELED"

"How can this be?" Adam asked

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"Practice canceled, there's a game on Friday"

"Sweet Cheeks it's only Monday, plus I have a pretty good idea why"

"Why?"

"My Dad going to ask"

"Are you serious?"

"It's finally going to be a normal family"

"You realize they will go at it like rabbits"

"Shut up"

"It's the truth Babe"

"Let's go to my Dad's office and see if he wants me out of the house so we can have our date anyways"

* * *

"Hey Dad" Kate said walking into his office

"Hey Kate" Nathan replied

"So you're going to ask tonight?" Kate asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I am"

"You want me out of the house"

"If it isn't too much trouble"

"Yeah I'll be with Adam OK?"

"Yeah, don't say anything about practice being canceled I want to go home and make the house look nice"

"Okay dad" Kate said

* * *

Haley was just finished marking some papers when she realized what time it was, it was five. She figured practice would be over so she walked over to the gym to see Nathan when she realized he wasn't there she walked out to the parking lot to see if the car was there. Nathan was standing there in a suit, with a bunch of purple flowers in his hand.

"Nathan what is this?" Haley asked

"Haley for almost eighteen years I have loved you"

"Okay"

"Back in high school I was going to do this but then you told me you were going to leave so I didn't"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked

"Haley I love you"

"I love you too"

"I always have since the day I met you"

"I'm so confused"

"Maybe this will help" Nathan handed the flowers to Hale as he did he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small black case out of his pocket. Haley's jaw dropped

"Not quite the reaction I thought I was going to get" Nathan joked

"Nathan we've-"

"Do you remember the fight we had about Chris Keller when you were about eight weeks pregnant" Nathan said Haley nodded

"I bought the ring that day; I was going to propose then"

"But Chris changed it"

"Yes and with this time together, my heart hurts with me knowing you're not completely mine. I want you Hales, not just as a girlfriend. Not just as the mother of my child. But I want you as my wife I have forever. Haley James will you marry me?" Nathan asked

"Yes" Haley said. Nathan opened the small case and pulled out the ring he showed Haley the writing on the inside of the ban that said "Always and Forever"

"I can't believe it after sixteen years you are finally mine"

"Always" Haley said

"And Forever"

"Nathan Scott my Fiance"

"Soon we can make our family bigger"

"Yes, Yes, I want to make lots of babies with you Nathan Royal Scott"

"Haley James soon to be Haley James Scott"

_

* * *

A/N: NALEY Engaged :) Does that mean a little Jamie could be on the way?_

_Or a little Olivia what do you think? Who would you like to see some more in the story? Should Travis and Lilly be a couple?_

_Let me know in a Review_

_Haley Elizabeth James _


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer I don't own one tree hill sadly_

_So THANK YOU SO MUCH I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET PAST CHAPTER 10 but here I am chapter 21 I promise at least 9 more chapters and a squeal so I think you all will be pretty happy!_

**

* * *

Love is in the Air, but not in the Mail**

"Kate its past your curfew shouldn't you go home?" Adam asked

"Well seeing as they are probably engaged now, I'd rather not" Kate whined

"But you'll get in trouble if you stay here especially on a school night"

"Then come with me"

"Huh?"

"Come to my house stay with me"

"Your Dad would kill me"

"He won't know"

"Can't spend the night without me?"

"I guess not please" Kate pouted

"Well let me think about my options. Option one I stay here in my house all alone or option two stay with my girlfriend at her house"

"So what's it going to be?" Kate asked

"I'm staying with you"

* * *

Nathan and Haley laid in the master bedroom, it was twelve at night and neither had realized Kate wasn't home. They were both still in the clothes from earlier they were just talking about how their lives just got a whole lot better.

"I was thinking about the sooner we get married the sooner you can be my wife" Nathan said kissing the top of Haley's head

"We could elope?" Haley asked

"I'd love to but you know Kate would kill us and Brooke also would"

"True"

"I'm just so glad you came back"

"I'm glad I chose too"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Haley said the two heard the front door open and close.

"Kate's home late" Nathan stated

"She was just giving us alone time"

"What a great kid we have"

"Want to make some more?" Haley asked

"I'd thought you'd never ask; let's just wait till she's in her room"

"Kate!" Haley yelled

"Hi Mom" Kate yelled back

"Come in here Kate" Nathan said

"One second" Kate yelled. Nathan and Haley looked at each other they heard Kate's bedroom door open and close and then a few seconds later Kate walked in.

"Keep it PG" Kate said covering eyes

"I'm holding her" Nathan said confusedly

"I guess I'm going to leave now" Kate said

"Wait Kate we have something we want to talk about" Haley said. Kate started to panic she thought they knew about Adam being in the house.

"We were just-" Kate started to say

"We're engaged" Haley said

"Are you serious that is great news better than anything I could have said" Kate said with a smile

"What were you talking about?" Nathan asked

"Oh nothing sorry" Kate replied

"I'm sure" Nathan replied

"Listen I'll be sleeping with my ear buds in just in case I don't need to be scared for life" Kate said turning for the door. Nathan started attacking Haley's lips before Kate had left the room "Wait till I leave the room please"

"Can you hurry?" Nathan asked

"EW" Kate ran out

"Nathan you're going to give her nightmares" Haley said

"Hales, she's done worst"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked

"At your parent's house"

"No"

"Probably"

"Nathan, I've heard her talk about that kind of stuff and stay stuff like after marriage"

"Haley's she's a teenage girl"

"I was a teenage girl"

"Yes and everyone has there own needs"

"What are you talking about?"

"Adam's in her room right now"

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in her face she unable to lie just like you"

"So you think they're"

"I don't know but I trust my daughter"

"Have you seen the way that boy looks at her?"

"Yes, he warships the ground she walks on"

"Reminds me of someone" Haley said before bringing her lips to Nathans

* * *

Kate sat on the edge of her bed as Adam was checking his email.

"Anything important?" Kate asked

"Nothing much really just stuff from my mom saying there staying an extra couple of weeks"

"There barely home anymore are they?"

"Not really, I think after I graduate they are going to leave Tree Hill go to Charleston with Steph and everyone"

"They wouldn't make you move would they?"

"Of course not, they know how much you mean to me" Adam said getting up from the computer and walking over to Kate. As he got closer Kate stood up and went into his arms. A second later there lips met and they started to have a heated make out session. Adam could tell Kate's legs were getting weak so he stepped forward being careful not to break each others lips and laid her down onto her bed with him on top of her. The time everything was different for Kate. She didn't feel anything stopping her. Adam felt Kate's hands at the bottom of his shirt; he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He was making sure if she really wanted that. She nodded he sat up and lifted up his shirt. While he was, he noticed Kate taking hers off so she was sitting there in her bra.

"Are you sure?"

"I might not be ready for it, but I ready to take some risk"

"Alright we can stop anytime you want to"

"I know"

A few minutes later Kate pulled away from the kiss.

"I think I'm good now" Kate said

"Okay, I love you" Adam replied and rolled over to the other side of the bed

"I love you too and thank you for being so understanding" Kate said looking for her shirt

"I said I'll wait for you to be ready, and that's what I'm going to do"

"Most guys wouldn't"

"I'm not most guys" Adam said looking for his shirt

"You could sleep without a shirt?" Kate asked

"You just love my abs" Adam smiled

"Just a little bit"

* * *

Kate awoke early in the morning to Adam moving for her grasp. She looked at him with her big blue eyes basically the puppy dog eyes.

"Morning Babe" He said leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I have to leave before your parents wake up"

"Pick me up for school?" Kate asked

"Of course I'll see you around seven forty"

Adam grabbed his shirt; he started to look for his sweater when he noticed that Kate was wearing it. "When did you put that on?" He asked

"This morning when I went to the bathroom, do you want it back?" Kate asked

"Nah its okay I'll see you in a little while" Adam said as he went to the window and climbed down. Kate rolled over onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How much sleep did we get last night?" Haley asked

"Probably about two hours" Nathan replied

"It was a good night" Haley said snuggling into Nathan

"Well of course I am the best at what I do" Nathan said

"Cocky much?"

"You weren't complaining last night"

"So I think I'm going to talk to Kate about that stuff"

"Or just ask Brooke, Brooke would know if she has been or not"

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked

"Because she tells Brooke everything"

"Right, do we get mad about Adam?"

"Nah, I'll let it slide this once. I think your parents knew when I was in your room"

"No they didn't they thought I talked to myself and was doing other things"

"Actually that's so funny" Nathan said

* * *

"Morning Mom" Kate said walking into the kitchen. She was wearing a ravens cheerleading sweatshirt with a pair of jeans.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Haley asked

"Pretty good what about you?" Kate replied

"It was a good night" Haley smiled

"Didn't need to know that" Kate joked

"So what did you do last night at Adam's?"

"We hung out watched a movie and stuff"

"What movie?"

"Dear John"

"That's a sad movie"

"I know, I cried at the end"

"Good morning Squirt" Nathan said walking into the kitchen "And good morning to my glowing fiancée" Nathan went and gave Haley a quick peck on the lips

"Well look at the time" Kate said, Nathan and Haley looked over at her "Time for me to go hurl"

"Funny Kate funny" Nathan said

"I am the funny one in the family" Kate smiled then soon exited the kitchen

"I was about to ask her" Haley said

"Hales watch" Nathan said picking up the phone and dialing Brooke's number "Hey Brooke" he said into the phone

"_What are you doing calling me at seven in the morning?" Brooke asked_

"Haley wanted to talk to you" Nathan said handing the phone over to Haley

"_What's up Tutor mom?" Brooke asked_

"Is Kate a"

"_Is Kate what?"_

"A you know"

"_I don't know probably"_

"Nathan said you'd know"

"_Well since you got back she hasn't really talk to me about that stuff"_

'So before I was back she was a virgin"

"_Yeah she has morals or something like you had"_

"Thanks Brooke, Nathan and I have some news"

"_About what?"_

"We're engaged"

"_WHAT!"_

"So you're happy?"

"_Hell yes! I'm making your dress"_

"Okay no feathers"

"_No I was thinks twenty seven dresses dress"_

"Okay, I got to go to work I'll call you later Brooke"

"_I've got to go start your dress"_

* * *

Kate walked down the hall in between Calculus and English. When she noticed to people in the hallway making out on her locker, she was not happy.

"Excuse-Lilly!" Kate yelled

"Uh hi Kate" Lilly said breaking away

"And Travis since when?" Kate asked

"He talked to me yesterday after school"

"Travis you hurt her I break your neck okay?" Kate said

"I understand" Travis said

"Let's go to English Lills" Kate said pulling Lilly away from Travis

"So what do you think?" Lilly asked

"You guys are so cute together just keep it off my locker"

"Okay"

"Hey there's my favorite girl" Adam said joining the two

"Hey Dean" Lilly said

"Hey Sweet Cheeks"

"Babe, I guess you didn't want to wear my sweater to school"

"I told you that's for a day when your not here so your still here"

* * *

English class was pretty normal as far as normal goes. A few students asked about the ring, but of course they asked Kate. She'd reply with "My parents are getting married"

After class Haley motioned for Kate to stay.

"Hey Mom what's up?" Kate asked

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay"

"Are you a virgin?" Haley asked

"Yeah"

"Okay great"

"Why did you hear something?"

"No I was just curious"

"Oh okay"

"Kate for the record I knew you were"

"What is it plastered all over me?"

"No, your Father thought that maybe over thanksgiving"

"Nope, hasn't even entered my mind"

"That's great"

"Well this wasn't awkward or anything" Kate joked

"But if you need to talk to me about any of that stuff or need to go to the doctors to get properly protected let me know and I'll take you"

"Mom its fine I'm only sixteen I don't plan on doing that until I'm completely in love with somebody"

"You didn't say Adam"

"Because I may not be with him when I'm ready"

"What do you mean?"

"Adam a great guy, and he is my prefect match but maybe were just too different"

"Don't say that"

"I love him, but I don't think I'm ready to express my self that way"

"I know exactly what you mean"

* * *

Nathan brought in the mail, as he flipped through it he noticed a letterhead North Carolina State Prison. He quickly opened it and read the letter attached to it.

_Dear Nathan Scott,_

_Your Father Daniel Scott has served sixteen years of good time for second degree murder and is up for parole. If denied he will wait five more years before being in front of the parole committee again. His hearing is next week and family is welcome to show support and or to explain to the committee why he should stay in jail._

_ The hearing is to be held in Charleston North Carolina on the 15_

_From _

_North Carolina State Prison Parole Committee _

Nathan couldn't believe it the man he called his father was up for parole he could easily walk back into the life Nathan and Lucas had built without him. He could ruin Kate's life, Haley's. There was no way Dan Scott could be freed from prison for killing Keith Scott. Nathan would be at the hearing explaining to the committee why Dan Scott should still be in prison.

_

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know sorry I have to focus on exam stuff know because I need to keep my grades up so I promise a longer update on the 23__rd__ of 24__th__ because I finish exams on the 23__rd__ and will start working then or whenever my procrastination kicks in :P which could be next Saturday if I really am in a procrastinating mood._

_So review!_

_And because I won't be updating as soon here is a look into the next chapter_

_**-Haley begs Nathan to stay in Tree Hill she has a bad feeling**_

_**-Nathan and Lucas leave to go see the hearing**_

_**-Car accident… Who is in the accident? You decide! **_

_Haley Elizabeth James_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Songs used_

_I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews I hope you all enjoy!_

**

* * *

Mistakes Happen**

Nathan paced around the house, he thought about calling Lucas to see if he had got a letter too. As he went to call Lucas the phone rang.

"Hello?" Nathan said

"Hey Nate" Lucas said, Nathan instantly knew why he was calling

"You got one too" Nathan said

"Unfortunately yes" Lucas said

"What are we going to do Luke?" Nathan asked

"Were going to the hearing and telling them Dan is not to be let out"

"What happens if they let him out?"

"We get a tab on his parole"

"What do you mean?"

"We make the committee, not let Dan near us until his parole is up"

"But that would only be three years"

"I'll take care of it okay"

"Fine are we going to stay in Charleston for the night?"

"I think it's best"

"Okay I'll talk to Haley and everything"

"Nate, it's a shitty situation but Dan will not get out"

"I hope so"

* * *

Haley walked into the house with a bag of groceries after a long day at work; all Haley wanted to do was hang out with Nathan and her daughter. As she turned into the kitchen she said Nathan pacing. He never paced.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked

"I got a letter" Nathan replied

"What was the letter about?" Haley asked

"Dan"

"Parole?" Haley asked

"The hearings in a few days"

"He won't get out he can't"

"Kate doesn't even know who he is"

"It doesn't matter Nathan because she'd never going to meet him"

"I know, so Lucas and I are going to leave in a few days"

"I'll stay here and look after Kate"

"Thank you Hales"

"It's my pleasure"

"God, I love you"

"I love you too Nate"

"Do I tell Kate?" Nathan asked

"No because he isn't going to get out"

"Okay, thanks"

* * *

It had been a few days since Nathan had told Haley about Dan's hearing. Nathan and Lucas were leaving for Charleston in a few minutes. Since it was a far drive they were going to stay in Charleston for the night and drive back in the morning.

"Bye Dad" Kate said

"Bye Squirt, don't miss me too much" Nathan said hugging Kate

"I don't plan on it" Kate smiled Nathan rubbed his hand through Kate's hair messing it up. "Hey"

"What you got a big date after I leave?" Nathan asked

"Maybe" Kate laughed

"I'm only going to be gone for two days"

"I know, have fun at Uncle Lucas' book signing" Kate smiled, Nathan felt bad about lying to her but it was for the best.

"Kate Sweetheart your father has to get going and you have to get to the café" Haley said

"Oh right I have a shift today" Kate said running out of the house

"You just wanted alone time with me" Nathan said

"Maybe" Haley said as she kissed Nathan

"Well I don't mind it"

"I love you Nathan and everything's going to be fine"

"I know and I love you Haley James soon to be Scott"

"Kate's going to be fine"

"Because I trust you"

"I hope so, since I am marry you"

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were in the car on the way to Charleston. Lucas' was driving because Nathan couldn't stand having to deal with traffic.

"Luke, he not going to get out" Nathan firmly stated

"As long as we can show the committee that we don't need him they won't"

"That might be a problem"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Kate was about ten I was having a lot of trouble so I went and saw-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Lucas said

"I was young"

"That was six years ago!" Lucas raised his voice

"I needed help"

"On what?"

"Dealing with a child"

"You should have gone to your mother"

"My mother, Deb she was as high as a horse at the time"

"You're my brother and all but if Dan gets out it's all you fault"

"I understand that, that's why I need to explain why I went to see him"

"And why was that?"

"I was in a dark place, I didn't have basketball, and I didn't have anything but Kate"

"So you went to Dan"

"He lost basketball like I did"

"He faked an injury"

"I had Kate, but I wanted the NBA"

"So Dan gave you guidance?"

"No he basically told me to put her up for adoption and play basketball, that's when I realized I made a mistake"

"Then"

"Yeah"

"You make stupid choices sometimes"

"Aren't we all entitled to a few?"

"I guess"

* * *

Kate was wiping down the counter at the café as she heard the door open and close. A guy who looked about forty walked up to her. He had guitar case with him. He look familiar but she couldn't remember why.

"Chris Keller" He said

"Hi" Kate replied

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find Haley James." Chris asked

"Why do you need her?"

"I'm an old friend looking to catch up"

"Well considering that she's at home right now if you wait an hour when she picks me up from work you can see her then"

"Okay great, could I have a coffee?"

"Sure" Kate grabbed a mug and poured him a cup. As the hour dragged on Kate really wanted to practice to piano and sing, she didn't understand why but she got up and walked over to the piano. She looked around noticing that Chris was the only guy in the café.

"Do you mind if I play?" Kate asked

"Go for it" Chris replied

"Thanks" Kate said sitting down and started to play the piano. A song she had written a couple of weeks after Haley had come back home.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was look-in'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Chris sat there completely blown away from the amount of talent in that girl.

"Did you ever take lessons?" Chris asked

"No"

"Taught yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Who was your song about?" Chris asked

"I wrote it for someone special to me"

"It's amazing"

"Thanks"

"Have you ever considered recording?" Chris asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just a hobby"

"A hobby that could earn you a bunch of money"

"I'm not interested in money"

"What teenager isn't?"

"Me I guess" Kate said as she turned her head to Adam walking into the café

"Hey Babe" Adam walked over and hugged Kate

"Hey Sweet Cheeks"

"Your mom called me and asked me to pick you up"

"Oh okay"

"Wait your Haley James' Daughter?" Chris asked

"Yeah"

"Last time I saw you were like a pound"

"Leave!" Kate said finally realizing who the guy was

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"You're the reason my mom left so you can leave!" Kate yelled

"Clam down I'll go, I'm only back to get her to come back to her life"

"No your not, don't ruin her life" Kate said leaving the café, Adam followed slightly confused. Kate took off running as soon as she left the café.

"Kate!" He called out as he tried to catch up to her. He looked down at his black high tops which were untied he bent over and started to tie them up when he looked ahead of him, Kate was nowhere to be scene.

Kate ran, and she ran fast. She wasn't a very active person but she enjoyed running, it helped clear her head. As she got to the spot river court she sat on the edge of the court. She ran her hands through her sandy hair. She was pissed. CHRIS KELLER of all people was back to take her mom away from her again. Kate loved having Haley around and didn't want her to leave. But Kate could see that Haley missed music it was in her eyes. She had been sitting on the court for a few minutes, when suddenly she felt of arms wrap around her shoulders unaware of whom it was she jumped up instantly. As she turned around she noticed it was Adam.

"Don't do that" Kate said

"Kate what's going on?" Adam asked

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Did that guy hurt you?"

"Yes"

"I'll be back"

"Not like that"

"Then how?"

"That guy is Chris Keller the guy who convinced my mom to go on tour in the first place"

"You're afraid she'll go back?"

"Yes"

"She would never Kate, she loves you. Anyways things are great between your parents at the moment"

"I know, but"

"No buts…."

"Fine"

"Come on get in my car, your mom said she'd make us dinner"

"Freeloader"

"Nope, its free because I'm dating you"

"Fine, I better get repaid later"

"You will I promise" Adam said with a wink

* * *

Nathan and Lucas sat in the conference room, waiting for Dan to enter for the hearing to start. As they saw the door open, Dan hadn't aged well over the past sixteen years. He had a small beard that had a couple bunches of grey hair and his top of his head was lacking hair.

"Boy's" Dan said, as he sat down. Neither replied

"Hello everybody, I am here today as the lawyer for Daniel Scott, and his request for parole. I believe Mr. Scott has served good time for his actions and should be released. It should be noted Mr. Scott has been on his best behavior while here" The lawyer said

"_That's Bull_" Lucas whispered to Nathan

"Hello I am Dan Scott and I think I should be put on parole because I am a good guy who made a mistake, I have been forgiven for it and it is time to move forward in my life" Dan said

"_A mistake that hasn't been forgiven"_ Nathan whispered to Lucas

"How have you been forgiven?" A committee member asked

"A few years back my son Nathan came a visited me" Dan spoke

"Nathan is that true?" The committee asked

"I had no one else to go to; I was fresh out of high school and had a baby. I made a mistake coming to see my father and wish I hadn't"

"It shows that the boy obviously still needs his father" the Lawyer said

"Lucas" Nathan said

"I believe Dan Scott should be in jail for a lifetime he killed my uncle in cold blood, and blamed it on an innocent teenage boy. I for one am doing fine without him, as for Nathan we all make mistakes"

"We all make mistakes as Mr. Scott stated before" The lawyer stated

After some more talking the decision was finalized Dan Scott would be released.

Nathan and Lucas were leaving as Dan walked over to them

"Don't talk to us" Lucas said

"I just wanted to say I'll see you in Tree Hill, I hope my grand kids are excited to meet me"

"What grandkids?" Nathan asked

"Kate"

"Don't speak of her" Nathan said

"What's the matter?" Dan asked

"Kate died last year" Nathan lied

"What?" Dan asked

"In an accident"

"I didn't know"

"Exactly so stay away from all of us" Nathan said leaving.

"Nice lie there Nate" Lucas said

"Thanks I thought it would be easier that way"

"Maybe I shouldn't have lost hope in you"

* * *

Adam and Kate were on their way to Kate's house for dinner, they were in Adam's car and listening to music.

"Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name" Kate said turning to Adam

"Bruce, is the name" Adam smiled

"I can't date anyone named Bruce. Good bye" Kate laughed

"Let's turn up the music and you should sing so I can hear your beautiful voice"

"Let's not" Kate said, Adam started to pout "Fine" she replied turning up the radio Justin Bieber was playing. "Do I have to sing to Justine?" Kate whined

"You know you know every word"

"I blame Lilly"

"Go"

_Ohhhhh ohoooooo  
for you I'd write a symphony!  
I'd tell the violin  
it's time to sink or swim  
Watch' play for ya!_

_For you I'd be  
Whoa  
but in a thousand miles  
just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
I'd rather give you the world  
or we can share mine!  
I know that I won't be the first one  
given you all this attention  
But Baby listen_

_I just need somebody to love  
I-I  
I don't need too much  
Just need Somebody to love.  
(just need somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise boy I swear.  
I just need somebody to love._

Kate soon stopped as she locked eyes with Adam.

"You have the most beautiful voice"

"I know thank you"

"I could kiss you"

"Why don't you?" Kate asked and Adam leaned forward to kiss Kate. Kate happened to look in front of her and saw that they were in the wrong lane of traffic. "ADAM EYES ON THE ROAD!" Kate yelled, but it was too late and car on the on coming traffic had hit them. Adam was so confused he looked around and saw Kate in her seat unconscious. He tried to reach his cell phone to call for help, but he heard the ambulance arrive instead he dialed Kate's house.

* * *

"_Hello" Haley said_

"Haley, its Adam there's been and Accident"

"_WHAT!"_

"I'm fine, but Kate's she's not breathing. Were in an ambulance on our way to the hospital"

"_I'll be right there" Haley said she hung up and ran out the door._

_

* * *

A/N: HI Guys I'm back Exams are done for me :) means I can update and not have to study! I hope you enjoy it. The Song was you found me by Kelly Clarkson I was going to use You Found Me by Fray because that's where I got the title but thought the Kelly Clarkson one worked better. The Justin Bieber song which is stuck in my head is Somebody to Love, I though it was cute. _

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S Review with ideas about what's going to happen next!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and never will_

_OTH back September 14__th__ :) sadly I think Sophia Bush tweeted saying it is the final season :( I believe it is a good place to stop maybe on Naley baby? Or Brooke and Julian's Wedding? Something really good that all past cast members could be in_

_Done with my rant, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT!_

**

* * *

Everything's Different**

Haley ran into the hospital shortly after she received the phone call the nurse directed her to the room where Kate was.

"What is you relation to Kate?" Haley heard the doctor ask Adam

"I'm her boyfriend" Adam replied, he had a couple of scratches nothing major.

"Is a parent or guardian on their way?" The doctor asked

"That would be me" Haley said

"Hi, I am Doctor Marin"

"Haley James what's going on with my daughter?" Haley asked

"Your daughter was in a car accident the CT showed no internal bleeding but she has a concussion, and could suffer some short term memory loss"

"Thank you"

"She is unconscious and will probably be for the next couple of hours. When she wakes up we will be a hundred percent sure about the damage"

"Excuse me" Haley said leaving the room

She pulled out her phone and dialed Nathan's number. It rang and rang and rang until it got his voicemail. She decided to leave a message.

"_Nathan, please call me. It's not good, Kate's in the hospital and I can't do this without you"_

Haley hung up with out saying who it was or anything. She then called Brooke, Lilly, and Peyton to explain the situation. Then she walked back in the room where Adam sat beside her bed.

"I'm so sorry Ms. James" Adam said

"It's not your fault"

"It is"

"What do you mean?"

"We were listening to music and Kate was singing and I couldn't help but want to kiss her since she looked so prefect"

"Adam we all make mistakes trust me"

"She's never going to forgive me; I'm just going to go"

"No stay she'd want you here"

"But-"

"Adam, she has a concussion she's not brain dead"

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a few"

"Okay"

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were at the hotel for the night after the hearing. Nathan had just gotten into the shower to clear his head after everything. Nathan heard a knock at the door.

"Luke what do you want?" He asked

"Call _Haley_" Lucas said

"What?"

"Call your _fiancée_" Lucas said

"Why?"

"Something has happened check your phone"

"Luke, why can't you just tell me?" Nathan asked

"It's not something you should hear from me"

"Fine, can I at least finish my shower?"

"Hurry"

"Alright" Nathan said, he began to wash out the last of the soap off. Shortly after he got all the soap off, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He went to his phone. It was flashing: ten missed calls, two voicemails, and one incoming call.

"Hello?" Nathan asked

"_Nathan where are you?" Deb asked_

"In Charleston"

"_Why aren't you in Tree Hill?" _

"I was at Dan's hearing" Nathan stated

"_Well I was just on the phone with Karen_"

"And"

"_Kate's in the hospital I'm on the next flight out of New York"_

"What!"

"_Nobodies told you?"_

"No"

"_I'm sure she's fine"_

"I have to go" Nathan said hanging up. He couldn't believe it, after he had just told Dan that she was dead. He looked at his phone five calls from Haley, and one voicemail. One voicemail from Brooke with three missed calls and Peyton had called twice. He looked at his phone and decided he better listen to his voicemails. The first one was from Haley

"_Nathan, please call me. It's not good, Kate's in the hospital and I can't do this without you"_

Then he erased the message and listened to Brooke's message.

"_I just got a phone call from Haley, Nate. It's not a good situation you need to come back to Tree Hill. It wasn't Adam's fault, they both got distracted and a car hit them. Haley's a mess, you need to call me wait no call Haley. She lost without you Nate, Kate only has a concussion, but she's unconscious. The Damage is probably minimal but you need to come. Alright, I'll call you if anything changes. Call Haley!"_

UNCONSCIOUS, CONCUSSION, ADAM, HALEY, KATE, MINIMAL, UNCONSCIOUS! The words rang through Nathan head; he grabbed his jeans for his back and a sweatshirt. Picked up his duffle bag and ran out of the room.

"The car's out front, I packed my stuff let's go" Lucas said following Nathan

"Thanks Luke, how long do you figure?" Nathan asked

"Four hours?"

"I hope to god"

"Did you call Haley?"

"I will in the car"

"I'll drive you talk to Haley" Lucas said once they got to the car.

"Thanks Luke"

"I want to make sure she's okay too"

Nathan looked down at his phone and dialed Haley's number. It rang for a moment or two then he heard her voice.

"_Hello?" _Haley asked

"Hales, were on our way"

"_Nathan, oh my god I'm so sorry"_

"Are you inquired as well?"

"_No, just Kate"_

"What about Adam?"

"_A few scratches, nothing major"_

"What happened?"

"_Car accident"_

"Who was driving?"

"_Adam"_

"I'll kill him"

"_No Nate, it wasn't his fault"_

"He hurt my baby"

"_Breathe Nate, I'm here with Kate. She's going to wake up in a few hours"_

"Few hours, I'll be there in four."

"_I know, I'm here with her."_

"Don't leave her alone"

"_I promise I won't"_

"I love you Hales"

"_I love you too Nate, I have to go the nurse is threatening to take my phone"_

"Text me, if anything changes"

"_I will"_

"How is she?" Lucas asked after Nathan had hung up the phone

"Still unconscious"

"And Haley?"

"She sounded pretty put together"

"That's Haley"

"I'm afraid she'll crack under the pressure"

"What do you mean?"

"She's never been in this position before, she's going to break down and I won't be there"

"That's where you're wrong, Haley's not going anywhere"

"I hope so"

"Trust her"

"I do"

* * *

Brooke sat on the other side of Kate's bed, across from Haley. Adam was sitting in the couch at the end of the bed. A police officer entered the room.

"Adam Dean, we'd like a few words with you" The police officer said

"Okay" Adam said

"Since you're a minor, we need an adult present"

"I'll go" Haley said

"I'll stay with Kate, if anything changes you'll hear from me" Brooke said

Haley, Adam and the police officer exited the room.

Brooke held Kate's hand, when she heard the door close. Her eyes swelled up with tears.

"Kate you need to wake up. I can't sit here and watch you in a coma. Your Dad is going to be a mess when he arrives. Your Mom's so flustered, she can't loose you. Adam feels so guilty, it wasn't his fault. It was the stupid drunk driver. You need to wake up. You're my god daughter, I need you" Brooke said as she hear the door open, Chelsea walked in.

"Hi Ms. Davis, I just came to see Kate"

"Chelsea, I'm pretty sure Kate wouldn't want to see you"

"We've been in a rough place, but I feel that this can bring us closer"

"I think you should leave"

"Why?"

"Just come back when Kate's awake"

* * *

"There's not easy way to say this" the officer said

"What?" Adam asked

"The man that hit you is dead"

"What?" Haley said

"It means, that if his family presses charges you could go to jail"

"Because he is dead?"

"Yes, I believe it is an option the family is considering"

"This is ridiculous; he was drunk and high as a kite. And I'm getting charged"

"I don't think they have a case, you'd most likely get off"

"Officer, this boy is the schools basketball captain" Haley stated

"I am aware of that, the family is grieving" the officer said

"This is Bull shit" Adam said

"Adam, I'll get you the best lawyer. Besides which they have no case" Haley told him

"I am only warning you" the officer said

"So they may not?" Adam asked

"It's probable; I just wanted to notify you" The officer said walking away

"Adam, can you ask Brooke to come out here?" Haley asked

"Sure, I'll stay with Kate keep her company"

"Thanks"

* * *

Adam took Brooke's seat. He kissed Kate's forehead before sitting down.

"Babe, listen I love you so much and I know everyone's probably saying how they need you but I do, you're the only girl for me. I've known that forever, this last couple of weeks have made me so happy, without you I'd be with my parents not here in Tree Hill. I feel so bad that I got into the accident with you in the car; I promise I'll be making it up to you forever. I love you so much that smile, those eyes. Your laugh drives me nuts, I can't believe I lasted sixteen years before making you mine. When you wake up I have something to give you. And I know how much surprises bug you so if you're hearing me, and then you better wake up. This will make so happy, it's a promise to us. It's I promise that no matter what happens I will always be there for you. I know I screw up sometimes but you make me a better person, you make me crazy but I love you for it. Your on my mind all the time. I know I've said this many times but I love you with all my heart and I can't stand to see you like this you need to wake up" Adam poured out his heart, as he heard the door close he jumped

"Adam, that was-" Haley started to say

"How much did you hear?" Adam asked

"I think after you said your laugh drives me nuts" Haley said

"Oh wow, you weren't supposed to hear that"

"I think it's so sweet"

"Just so you know it's a promise ring, not an engagement ring"

"I caught on that when you said it's a promise"

"Well this is awkward; I think I'm going to go call Lilly. See where she is"

"She won't come in"

'Why not?

"Something about Travis and her are out of town"

"So she won't leave to come in?"

"I have no idea; I think something about New York?"

"Oh right Lilly went to see Mia"

"She's thinking of her"

"Yeah, okay well I'll leave you two alone"

Haley walked over as Adam exited and sat down.

"Kaitlyn Brooke James Scott you're the best daughter, I am so thankful that you allowed me into your life. You remind me so much of myself and your father. I wrote you a song

_I'll never be  
A knight in armor  
With a sword in hand,  
Or a kamikaze fighter;  
Don't count on me  
To storm the barricades  
And take a stand,  
Or hold my ground;  
You'll never see  
Any scars or wounds -  
I don't walk on coals,  
I wont walk on water:  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
I am not anyone's wildest dream,  
But I will stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on._

_Some comedy -  
You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor,  
Still, honestly,  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have  
Are the things you need.  
You look at me  
Like I don't make sense,  
Like a waste of time,  
Like it serves no purpose -  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
And if that's what you believe you need,  
You're wrong - you don't need much,  
You need someone to fall back on..._

_And Ill be that:  
Ill take your side.  
If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.  
I've been alone,  
Id rather be  
The half of us,  
The least of you,  
The best of me.  
And I will be  
I'll be Your prince,  
Ill be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear -  
Ill be someone to fall back on!  
Ill be the one who waits,  
And for as long as you'll let me,  
I will be the one you need.  
Ill be someone to fall back on  
ill be someone to fall back on  
one to fall back on..._

"That was written for you Kate, it's for you. Your voice is too good to sing karaoke night at Tric once a week. You deserve to be the best" Haley said as she noticed Kate's eyes start to flutter. "Kate can you hear me?" Haley asked as she saw big blue orbs looking up at her.

"W" Kate started to say

"Water?" Haley asked

Kate nodded, after she took a slip, she spoke "Why are you here?" she asked

"What?"

"I have never met you and suddenly I'm injured and you come to the rescue where is my father?" Kate asked

"I've been back for a month Kate"

"No you haven't"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Don't sweetheart me! Where is my Father?" Kate yelled and nurse soon came in

"Kaitlyn it's nice to see your awake" the nurse said

"Could you remove this person from my room, she's not welcome" Kate said

"She's your mother"

"No, nobody who abandons me is anything to me"

"Ms. James I'm sorry you're going to have to wait outside" the nurse said

* * *

"Haley I explained that Kate could have some memory loss, it should be back in a couple of day's" Doctor Marin explained

"You didn't see the way she looked at me"

"Give her a couple of Days and her memory will be back to new"

"New?"

"I mean old, wrong choice of words"

* * *

"Babe, you're awake" Adam said walking in and kissing her forehead

"Adam why are you kissing me?" Kate asked

"Huh?"

"You're my best friend"

"No"

'What?"

"I'm your boyfriend"

"No"

"Huh?"

"You're my best friend, remember silly"

"What's the date today?"

"November 18th?" Kate asked

"It's December 5th" Adam replied

"So my days are a little mixed up"

"On November 20th I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"I think I would remember something like that"

"Not if you had a concussion"

"Is this a joke? Am I on punk'd?"

"No I love you Kate"

"I love you too"

"I love you love you"

"This is getting a little strange"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're my best friend and you have feelings for me that I don't share back"

"Kate"

"Where is my Dad no one will tell me anything?"

"Kate"

"What?" she asked, a second later Adam's lips were on hers she struggled to get out of them. "Adam, I don't feel that way about you"

"You did"

"Maybe it was a strange dream, I get those sometimes"

"Maybe" Adam said leaving the room

Adam walked down the hallway pissed off.

"Adam Dean?" a man in a suit asked

"What's it to you?"

"You've been served" the man handed him an envelope. How did everything change in one day he went from the happy go lucky guy to a guy who is going to court and lost his girlfriend. Haley saw Adam.

"Adam?"

"She doesn't remember"

"I know"

"Will she ever!" Adam yelled

"The doctor said in a few days everything will be the same"

"What if she doesn't remember our relationship ever?"

"She will, remember true love always prevails"

"It better"

"Just because her head doesn't remember doesn't mean her heart doesn't"

"I kissed her and she said she doesn't feel that way about me"

"Be there for her as her friend, do things that could help her remember"

"Okay thanks, why aren't you in there?"

"I'm not allowed"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't remember"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah, go in there be there for both of us"

"Okay" Adam said turning around and heading back into Kate's room.

* * *

"HALEY!" Nathan yelled

"Nathan" Haley said back

"How is she?" Nathan asked

"She doesn't remember" Haley replied

"Remember what?"

"The past month"

"Oh no"

"I know, she yelled at me to leave and has been asking for you"

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said Kate's memory should be back in a few days"

"What doesn't she remember other than you?"

"Adam there whole relationship"

"Anything else?"

"Probably cheer, meeting my family etc"

"It's going to be fine; I'm going to go see her"

* * *

"Dad finally, someone sane"

"Kate how are you?" Nathan asked

"Other than being in the hospital I'm peachy"

"I heard you kicked your Mother out"

"My mother, don't call her that she's nothing to us"

"That's where you're wrong Squirt"

"What do you mean?"

"What I am saying is she loves you and Adam loves you"

"I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"Kaitlyn I know you don't but you have to understand to be nice to them, don't push them away just because you believe you don't have feelings for either of them. Give them a chance."

"Dad, I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About getting wasted at Tric"

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"Yes"

"Its okay sweetie, everything's a little different now you just need to go into open minded aright"

"Alright"

_

* * *

A/N: I got a little into the whole summer no care in the world mind set and honestly hadn't turned my computer on for a couple of days, so here is the update after the major cliffhanger, I hope you all enjoyed :)_

_So what's been up in my life_

_I saw Down with Webster in concert – Amazing front row!_

_I start work on Monday :(_

_I saw eclipse! So good_

_So review telling me what you thought! You guys are amazing_

_-Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S Question: What should Adam do to make Kate remember?_

_Oh and the song is call someone to fall back on- from band slam_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own One tree Hill_

_I am so sorry guys no way did I ever believe to be so busy that I couldn't sit down and write. I feel extremely bad that's why the past two days this has been all that I have done. It's not the longest chapter but it's pretty emotional for one character._

_Samgirl19- I know that it didn't make sense I just wanted something to make it seem like his life was coming completely apart, I don't even think I mentioned Adam being sued, but rest assure there's a point to it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_AlwaysAndForeverOTH- I felt that too about the last chapter, I think because around the time I wrote it, I was extremely tried from work and just wrote it and forgot to edit because I just wanted to get it up, I promise to check my work more carefully. Thank you!_

_OTHangles__- I like massive twists don't you? Thanks_

_BiggestOTHFan- I wrote more :) Thank you!_

_Othlvr16- I know this wasn't a very fast update and you asked for it to be soon. But I promise I am back on track now. Thanks!_

_Jamersx- I am wondering how many times you have checked back for an update well here it is, actually your most recent review helped me to get going on this chapter. Thank you_

_Cuteyfruity- I am slowly catching up on all your stories and promise not to fall behind again :) Thank you!_

_Steeph- I'm glad you like it Thanks_

_So I am going to keep my self to at least an update every week again, I hope and I promise to let you know next time before I take a bit of a hiatus. Also I couldn't have made it this far without all my AMAZING readers. ENJOY!

* * *

_

**Will She Remember?

* * *

**

Kate was curled up in her bed, trying to sleep. It had been very difficult for her ever since the accident. It had been a week and she hadn't remembered a thing yet. The first couple nights she had cried after everyone had left alone, she didn't want to show how much pain she was in for not remembering the past month. She still hadn't talked to her mother since she kicked her out of the hospital room. When Kate had arrived home she had avoided her mother like the plague, every couple hours her father would try to get them to talk but with Kate being very strong headed she wouldn't. Brooke had spent a lot of time with Kate, because she needed an adult other than her father. Lilly had been by almost everyday to see Kate and they'd talk and laugh as usual almost if Lilly hadn't remembered the last month either. Not once had she mentioned anything that might upset Kate. Adam was a different story than the rest, he had been by a few times and he tried not to mention their relationship.

* * *

"I don't how much longer I can go pretending to be _just friends_ with her" Adam firmly stated resting his head in his hands.

"Breathe, she's going to remember very soon" Lilly said

"What if she doesn't? I could be in the friend's zone forever" Adam whined

"If she doesn't remember something so great you two had maybe, it wasn't meant to be" Lilly explained to Adam.

"Not meant to be!" Adam yelled

"Okay wrong choice of words"

"Then what's the right choice?" Adam asked

"Take her somewhere special"

"Where?"

"Tric"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Uh…I sang to her"

"She lit up like fireworks"

"So you think she'd remember?"

"Of course" Lilly said as Adam's phone buzzed with a text "_Hey Adam, could I get a lift to school tomorrow? :) –Kate_

"Maybe she remembers right now? I just got a text asking for a lift to school" Adam said with a huge grin.

"Let me see the text" Lilly said taking Adam's phone

"Maybe, if she did I'd think it would have been a wink and something about how much she loves you. But maybe she's waiting to tell you in person"

* * *

It was early in the morning and; Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"How do you think she's going to react today?" Haley asked

"I'm hoping she remembers" Nathan said

"As am I"

"I know that the doctor said it would take time but in her eyes you can tell she knows more than she's letting on"

"What do you mean?"

"For example she maybe not remember the dates with Adam, but her body remembers"

"Because her body's been through the motions?" Haley asked

"Exactly, it won't be long until she gives into what her heart is telling her over her brain"

"It's her first day back at school; I wondered how she'll react" Haley wondered

"I think it will help personally"

"Good morning" Deb said walking into the kitchen

"Morning mom" Nathan said

"Morning Deb" Haley said

"How is the happy couple?" Deb asked

"Trying to figure out how to get our daughter to remember" Nathan said

"It will come with time"

"Why don't I go wake Kate up?" Haley asked

"Hales, do you think that's a good idea?" Nathan questioned

"Nathan don't question your fiancée" Deb said, Haley nodded and headed up stairs to wake up Kate.

"Kate it's time to get up" Haley said knocking on her door

"I'm awake" Kate said not getting out of bed

"That's great, how are you feeling?" Haley asked

"I feel fine"

"Do you-"

"No"

"Okay"

"Can you please leave now" Kate said trying not to be overly rude

"Oh okay" Haley said as she turned to leave. Haley was really missing the Kate that had started to need her around; this Kate hadn't wanted anything to do with her. It was the first contact they'd had since the hospital. After Haley had left Kate walked over to her calendar to see what was going on, she thanked herself for marking down everything until January, and the organization she had done before the accident. As she flipped through the calendar she saw that she must have marked every month with the anniversary of her and Adam. Adam hadn't been lying about them being together, Kate had always had feelings for Adam but nothing she would ever admit. She wondered why she had finally told him her feelings. She also hoped that she would remember soon, all she wanted was to remember every moment she had spent with Adam and her mom. Kate felt as if she almost had to let Haley in, like she had done it before. As she scanned the calendar for today's date she noticed it said _pep rally wear uniform_. She was a cheerleader something she never thought she'd be. She figured she better wear the uniform. So she slipped into the uniform and grabbed a sweater.

* * *

Nathan heard a knock at the front door and naturally went to answer it.

"Adam" Nathan muttered

"Hi Coach" Adam said with a grin

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked

"Well Kate texted me last night asking for a ride"

"Oh I see, but don't you usually just wait in the car?"

"Yes I do, but I have a question to ask"

"What is it?"

"Well last night Lilly and I were discussing ways to help Kate remember. When it hit us, I am going to sing to her after the game at Tric"

"And?"

"I wanted to make sure it was okay"

"Oh, sure I guess"

"Thanks Coach"

"No thank you"

" Is Kate ready yet?" Adam asked

"Let me check" Nathan said heading to the stairs walking half way and calling for Kate, a few seconds later Kate appeared.

"Whoa" Adam muttered as he noticed what Kate was wearing, his jaw also dropped

"Dude cover your mouth, its rude to stare" Kate said giving him a whack on the arm.

"Sorry" Adam said

"Let's go to school, you know how I hate to be late"

"Okay" Adam replied

Once they had arrived at school Adam walked Kate to her locker and to her class.

"You really didn't have to walk me to class" Kate said

"Its okay I wanted to" Adam replied

"I know this has to be hard for you. But, you've got to think how hard it is for me"

"I'm just scared that you'll-"

"Won't remember" Kate cut in

"Yeah"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm scared too"

"Really?"

"Yeah in one week if I haven't remembered, I will let you take me out"

"Seriously?"

"Of course, my mind might not remember. But I have this feeling inside telling me this, us, is a good thing that I shouldn't lose"

"Thank you"

"No thank you, you've been amazing bringing me soup and everything"

"It wasn't a problem" Adam said as the bell rang, Adam turned to leave.

"Wait" Kate said

"What?"

"I could really use one of your friendly bear hugs"

"Of course even as a kid you loved those" Adam said giving Kate a hug. He also kissed her head lightly enough so he believed she didn't feel it, but of course she felt it. Adam started to release to hug. A rush of memories came back into Kate's head as if they'd been there all along.

"You're the best"

"Get to class, I'll see you in English" Adam said turning away "_I love you_" he muttered but Kate heard him say it.

_"I love you too_" she said ever so quietly

* * *

"Hey Scott" Phil said taking a seat beside Kate

"Hey how's it going?" Kate asked

"Pretty shitty, see I like this girl and she doesn't know I exist"

"Oh that's a bummer"

"So you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That we hooked up"

"When was this?"

"November 25"

"Oh I see"

"So I was wondering how our relationship is going?"

"Let me think about it" Kate pretended to think "Phil I know even in the wrong mind set I would never hook up with you"

"You're just jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"That every girl in the school wants me"

"Hmm… let me think about that… no girl wants you expect maybe Chelsea"

"I know you want me, you're just playing hard to get"

"How about you get lost?" Kate said getting up and walking out of the class

* * *

Haley stood in front of her second period English class waiting for Kate to enter, after ten minutes of waiting she stuck her head out of the door. The hallway was completely empty.

"Adam and Lilly could you come up here for a second?" Haley asked they both nodded "Nathan mentioned something about having a plan to get Kate to remember" Haley stated

"Yes" Lilly replied

"I don't think you should wait till tonight. At lunch perform it" Haley said

"Are you sure? Because I was talking to Kate this morning and she said to give her a week" Adam said

"I'm sure; I can't go another day being ignored again"

"Okay at lunch I'll sing to her" Adam said

"I'm going to find her" Lilly said

"Here's a hall pass" Haley handed it to Lilly

"Thanks" Lilly said leaving the class; she walked around the school searching for Kate. When she finally found her she was sitting outside the school on the curb. With her head in her knees.

"Kate are you okay?" Lilly asked

"It's my entire fault" Kate muttered

"What's your fault?"

"The accident"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Unfortunately I do"

"What's so unfortunate about that?"

"If I hadn't been singing, Adam wouldn't have taken his eyes off the road"

"You can't think that"

"But it's the truth"

"Kate, even if you were just sitting there I bet he would have looked at you"

"I guess"

"What else do you remember?"

"My mom coming back, Adam and I dating, Travis and you"

"So then what is the problem with that?"

"I accused her of not coming back"

"Kate she doesn't care about that stuff"

"I do!" Kate replied with tears in her eyes

"Trust me, all your mom wants is for you to remember the good times" Lilly said comforting Kate

"I guess your right"

"I'm always right"

"I should go tell Adam, or do I wait a week like I said I wanted to"

"How long have you had your memory back?"

"A couple of hours"

"Like when you talked to him this morning?"

"Just after we hugged and he kissed my head"

"And you didn't tell him then?"

"No he was gone before I could"

"I say during lunch you go up and give him a huge kiss"

"Huh?"

"You'll get it when the time is right"

* * *

Adam stood in the Hallway ready to step outside when Kate had taken her seat for lunch; Lilly was going to text him. He started to tap his foot gently and leaned against the wall he had a guitar he had borrowed from the music room. His phone buzzed, he didn't even check his phone he just stepped out.

"Kaitlyn Brooke James Scott, I love you so much and even though you can remember I hope this will help" Adam said before starting to play his guitar.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
Yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear._

_Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark bitter night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And through away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting' for.  
And if i have to crawl along the floor.  
Come crashing through the door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_My life has been such a whirl wind since I saw you.  
I've been running around in circles in my mind.  
Babe it always seems that I'm following you girl.  
'Cause you take me to the places that I thought I'd never find._

_Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark bitter night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And through away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting' for.  
And if i have to crawl along the floor.  
Come crashing through your door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling any_

As Adam finished playing he looked over to where he had last saw Kate and she was gone. He looked around until he saw the familiar smile coming towards him. They locked eyes, as she got closer and closer. As she approached him, she took his guitar and placed it on the table shortly after her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. Adam was so shocked by this response he didn't know what to do until he felt a tugging on his arms Kate was taking the lead and wrapped his arms around her; a second later her started to react to the situation. It was something he had missed the whole time Kate hadn't remembered.

"You remembered?" Adam asked after they had both caught there breathe

"This morning after you hugged me and kissed my head" Kate replied with a grin

"You didn't say anything then?"

"You we're already leaving by the time I realized"

"That explains the weird look at the end"

"Yes, I'll be right back" Kate said

* * *

Kate ran down the Hallway of Tree Hill High trying to fine her mother.

"MOM?" She yelled no answer in her office so Kate went to her father's office.

She looked through the window and saw her mother crying, most likely about how mean she had been to her. But as Kate though about her rudeness and about turning around and talking to her mother at another time, her father motioned for her to come inside.

"Kate it's so nice of you to join us" Nathan said

"It's really nice to see you" Haley said wiping her tears

"Dad can I have a moment alone with Haley" Kate said

"Of course Squirt" Nathan said leaving the room

"Mom, I know I've been a complete bitch to you these last couple of days. But you have to believe me I didn't know what I was saying. And it hurts me to think about how mean I was to you, when you didn't deserve." Kate said as tears came down her cheek

"It's okay you weren't yourself" Haley replied

"It's not okay; you see nobody needs to be treated like that"

"You were recovering from an injury it wasn't your fault"

"But it was, if I hadn't distracted Adam none of us would be in this mess"

"It wasn't your fault or Adam's a drunk driver hit you"

"It feels like my fault" Kate said. Haley wrapped her arms around Kate and brought her into a hug.

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: How did you like this chapter I had originally believed to split it into two chapters but I felt that they would have been too short so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_What would you like to happen as a Naley moment next chapter?_**

**_Pregnant? Wedding talk? Etc….._**

_Until I update again Haley Elizabeth James_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own one tree hill, but I'd like to own it, it's never gonna happen_

_Okay so thank you for all your kind word in your review as promised there will be some Wedding and baby talk :) and Naley lots of Naley and some Kate but that's cause she lives with them :P_

_Samgirl19-__ Hey! Thanks I'm glad to be back I seriously missed writing I think you'll like this chapter both things you want will come up in conversation a few times_

_Othlvr16-__ okay! I know I hate real life, I wish it could be OTH all the time but it can't I hope you enjoy!_

_BiggestOTHfan__- Thank you! Both are mentioned_

_Mazzy-__ Thanks, I hope you like this chapter lots of Naley_

_Jamersxo__- Lol. I loved your review I haven't died I hopefully I won't for many years to come. Thank you for your contuined support! Keep checking back for Chtp. 26 _

_OTHangles-__ Yeah, I couldn't take Kate not remembering I hope you enjoy!_

_Fizliz23__- Exactly what I was thinking!_

_Angellmaya64-__ Thanks I'm so glad you like it :) interesting idea I might just have to use it but with my own twist, keep a look out for it_

_CuteyFruity__- Thank you, if I could say myself your stories are awesome as well, I'll make sure next time I take more time than usual to inform my readers, even though I will get to it eventually because I love it so much_

_Haleyscott305-__ Thank you for your kind words I hope you like this chapter!_

_ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!_

* * *

Waffles Make Me Sick

* * *

Haley sat in the kitchen as Nathan made breakfast. She was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, and a very worried look on her face. The smell of waffles sent throughout the house with a hint a cinnamon.

"Hales what are you worried about now?" Nathan asked as he washed some fruit

"I'm _worried about Kate_" Haley firmly stated

"You're her mother it's your job to worry about her"

"But it's strange she'd usually be downstairs from the smell of waffles"

"The Scott genes are probably kicking in"

"I'm sure" Haley said giving Nathan a displeasing look

"I give her another ten minutes before she come down, she's probably bothering Adam"

About ten minutes later. Nathan and Haley could hear laughing from upstairs.

"Say it" Haley said

"Say what?" Nathan asked

"I told you so"

"Why would I say that?"

"Because you said she's probably bothering Adam"

"So which one of us are going to go give him shit for coming in through the window?" Nathan asked

"You can"

"I deserve that"

"I know" Haley said with a smile

Nathan made the long trek up to Kate's room Haley closely followed.

"Kaitlyn" Nathan said as he entered her room

"Oh hey dad" Kate said as she turned around from the her lap top

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked

"Well it's the weekend, so I'm video chatting with Adam and Lilly" Kate replied

"You guys can't call each other?"

"Dad that costs you money this is free" Kate explained

_"Hey Nate!" Lilly said_

"Hey Lilly you can see me?" Nathan asked

"Of course she can Dad 'video chat'" Kate said shaking her head

"Oh man I hope my hair is acceptable" Nathan joked

"Guys, I'll talk to you later. Love you Dean. Lilly don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight" Kate said before closing her lap top.

"That was uneventful" Haley said turning to leave

"What are you wearing?" Nathan asked Kate

"Jeggings you like?"

_"Jeggings?_"

"Leggings that look like jeans"

"A waste of money"

"Nope, Brooke made them for me"

"I shouldn't even bother anymore"

"Dad anyways that's what mom's for to take me shopping not you"

"I guess, come down stairs breakfast is ready"

"Sure thing poppa bear" Kate said as she grabbed a sweater. Nathan just shook his head and went downstairs.

* * *

"What's for breakfast? It smells so good" Kate said as she entered the kitchen

_"Waffles" _Haley replied

"Nice, Did you or Dad make them?" Kate asked

"Your father did"

"Damn"

"Hey!" Nathan said

"Sorry Dad, Mom's food is really good"

"And I've been cooking for"

"Sixteen years, but most times I make it"

"Way to ruin my street cred"

"What cred?" Kate asked

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan asked Haley's face was flush

"I just need…." Haley said walking over to the sink and threw up

"See told you" Kate said, Nathan pretended to pout then went over to Haley.

"Hales?" Nathan asked

"I'm fine just get rid of that" Haley said pointing at the waffles

"You didn't even eat it yet" Nathan said

"I know the smell makes me feel like I will puke my guts out"

"I'm sorry I won't cook ever" Nathan said going over the waffle mix to throw it out

"I can't be in the house, Kate come for a ride with me?" Haley asked

"But" Nathan said

"Dad chill, mom's just figuring out you can't cook shit" Kate said

_"Language_" Nathan said as the two girls left

* * *

Haley sat in the passenger's seat of her car her hand on her face.

"Are you sure you want me to _drive_?" Kate asked

"Yes, just get to Clothes over Bros please" Haley said

"Okay, are you okay?" Kate asked

"I'm fine, I just need Brooke"

"Oh okay, we'll get there in two shakes"

"_Two shakes?_" Haley questioned

"Darn, dad's vocabulary's a little bit of mine"

"You're a special kid"

"I know, especially since I'm yours"

"Oh god don't remind me"

* * *

As soon as Kate pulled the car up in front of clothes over bros, Haley basically jumped out of the car. Kate wondered if her driving was that bad.

"Brooke Davis!" Haley yelled as she walked into the store

"Tutor Mom!" Brooke said running over and giving Haley a hug "And K.J!"

_"K.J?"_ Haley and Kate both just said

"Kate James"

"Oh" They both nodded

"What did I do to deserve such a lovely visit?" Brooke asked

"Actually Brooke could I talk to you" Haley said

"Sure" Brooke said

"Alone, sorry Kate" Haley said walking to the back of Brooke's store to her office

"Sorry K.J I'm sure its nothing pick out something you like" Brooke said before following Haley. Of course Kate didn't understand why Haley just shut her out like that, they had made such progress as a mother daughter duo, and they liked a lot of the same things. But this just made Kate wonder what was wrong with there relationship, was Haley going to leave. Se was being distant, running out of the house claiming to need Brooke but just to talk.

* * *

"Haley, why did you just shut her out?" Brooke asked once she closed the door

"Well you see I think I'm Pregnant" Haley said

"What?" Brooke asked

_"I think I'm Pregnant"_

"How?"

"Do I need to explain that?" Haley asked

"God no, but when?"

"I guess Nathan and I haven't been using _protection"_

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Brooke asked

"Yes and no. Everything is so good right now"

"And a baby would make it better"

"I'm not sure how'd Kate react, going into her senior year with a little brother or sister"

"Do I really need to tell you, Lucas dealt with that"

"He was going into college and it was a different time"

"Stop worrying about it and enjoy the fact you could be pregnant with another child that is as great as Kate"

"I suppose it's a good thing" Haley said as Brooke started going through drawers "What are you doing?" Haley asked

"I know it's around here somewhere" Brooke said looking more

"What's around here?" Haley asked

"A Pregnancy test"

"Oh, I have one in my purse" Haley said pulling one out

"Did you use it yet?" Brooke asked

"Not yet"

"Go do it!" Brooke yelled pushing Haley into the washroom "And don't come out until you know" Brooke walked away

* * *

"Hey Kate" Brooke said coming out of the back

"She's _leaving_ isn't she" Kate said

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confusedly

"Haley, sh_e leaving _me again"

"No sweetie, she'd never leave you ever"

"She did once"

"Kate, she told you she wouldn't leave so she won't"

"But"

"Kaitlyn she's going through something and you need to stop thinking she's leaving"

"What's she going through?" Kate asked blankly

"I can't say, but you need to be there for her"

"I just feel left out"

"Kate you got to remember, heck so do I. You're only sixteen and sometimes adults need other adults not teenagers"

"I guess it would be nice for her and I to have bonding time" Kate said

"You two spend a lot of time together"

"Not really"

"What do you mean?"

"All the time we hangout it's with Dad, or when Adam's around so I don't really pay attention"

"So what you're saying is you want to have a girl's day with her?"

"Yeah just the two of us hangout and bond like you do with me"

"I'll see what I can do. But you promise me you're going to be there for her"

"Yes, I will. It would be nice to actually get to know her when she isn't in flirty mode"

"Haley James flirts?"

"Yeah it's constant all the time"

"I'll make sure she knows you don't like it"  
"No, it doesn't bother me its just I want her to be like you I guess"

"Like me?"

"Easy to talk to, Funny, independent, yet motherly"

"Kate your great kid, I'm serious I wish you still a little kid"

"No"

"Okay no I don't but I do like our talks. I think you might be holding back on getting to know her because you don't want to lose our relationship. That will never happen"

"You we're my motherly figure for so long it's hard to"

"So it's not Haley not making time for you its you having issues with her suddenly being in your life?"

"It's not that, I love her being around and all it's just so fast"

"You finally got the family you wanted"

"I know."

"So what did you pick out?"

"This long Grey cardigan"

"That's really cute, I think it's prefect for you"

"BROOKE! COULD YOU COME BACK HERE?" Haley yelled from the back of the store

"Duty calls. I'll be right back" Brooke said walking back to Haley

"Good talk Brooke, good talk" Kate said very quietly

* * *

"So are you?" Brooke asked

"Why don't you check for yourself?" Haley said

"I'd rather not you peed on it"

_"Fine, I am"_

"OMG Haley, it's so exciting"

"Thanks Brooke"

"When are you going to tell Boy Toy he is a Dad Again?"

"Tonight, Kate's out so its prefect"

"We need to talk about Kate"

"What? Why?" Haley asked confusedly

"She's feeling excluded from your life"

"How?"

"She says you have your flirty face on all the time around Nate"

"One time"

"To be completely honest I wish I could see Haley James flirty face"

"Whatever Brooke, what does Kate want?"

"She wants a girl's day"

"Like Me you and her?"

"No like Mother Daughter bonding"

"I see"

"She feels like she can't open up to you. Since she feels like she doesn't know you"

"And the bonding is a way for her to get to know me"

"Exactly, Tutor girl"

"I think I know exactly what to do for tomorrow to tell her I'm pregnant"

"You go home and talk to Natey about your cute little baby"

"I will thanks Brooke"

"No Thank you I got to see my god daughter and my favorite James girl"

"I won't tell Quinn you said that"

* * *

Once Kate and Haley got home, Kate went straight upstairs.

"What's with Kate?" Nathan asked

"She wants to have a girl's day with me at least that is what she told Brooke she wanted" Haley explained

"I should have guess"

"Why you get where she's coming from?"

"Of course I do"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean these relationships mine and yours, Kate and yours, us as a family"

"It's bothering you too?"

"No not at all. It's just we spend a lot of time together and Kate spends a lot of time with Adam. Yet you two haven't really touched the surface of what your mother daughter relationship could be and you too only really have a year and a bit till she's gone"

"I didn't know it would come so soon"

"It's okay Hales"

"I'm taking her out for a girl day. Would she like shopping?" Haley asked

"Nah, that's Brooke's thing. Take her to Peyton's studio"

"Why?"

"Haley you know why she's your daughter" Nathan said smiling

"I still don't understand" Haley stated

"She loves music, sings in particular didn't you hear her at Tric?"

"I knew she could sing I didn't know she loved it"

"She does she's just too afraid to try it"

"Because of me"

"No"

"Nathan, I'm a grown up I get what your saying"

"You've got to get her to really love it again"

"She doesn't love it?"

"She does, she just doesn't trust herself since you left"

"If I knew leaving was going to mess her up I would never had"

"Haley you need to stop, you have been forgiven"

"Okay, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Haley asked

"Yeah, we're checking out a place that we could use for the wedding"

"Right, I'm really looking forward to being married"

"Then we can have a house full of_ little kids_, man do I want more kids"

_"Soon, maybe sooner than you think"_ Haley said with a smile

* * *

Adam opened the door to the Scott house and walked right in.

"Hey Adam" Nathan said as he came downstairs

"Hey Coach" Adam replied

"What brings you here?" Nathan asked

"I actually wanted to talk to you"

"Okay"

"My parents have decided to _move_"

"And?"

"I don't want to leave Tree Hill"

"If I adopt you _kissing Kate_ would have to stop at least in public"

"No, I just want to stay here?"

"Your Parents want to be closer to your sisters?"

"Yeah, they said if I could find a place to stay I could stay in Tree Hill"

"Because you don't want to leave Kate"

"I just think it would really hurt her if I left"

"I'll have to talk to Haley, but there would be rules"

"It wouldn't be until they sell the house"

"Actually I've got a prefect place for you to stay"

"What?"

"It's the _apartment_ I lived in before this house"

"You still own it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sell plus renting it out brings in some extra money"

"I'd pay rent"

"I'm sure your parents could pay for it at least until you graduate"

"I'll call them later tonight and ask. Thanks coach"

"I'll give them a call and talk the details and everything. Don't mention it I can't lose my star player"

"Adam is that you?" Kate yelled down from the top of the stairs

"Yeah, Scott I'll be right up" Adam said he turned and went upstairs to see Kate

"Why were you talking to my dad?" Kate asked

"Basketball stuff" Adam lied, he didn't want to jinx it if his parents said no, and then he'd decorate the apartment before he'd show Kate anyways.

"Oh okay, so you want to watch a movie here tonight. My parents are out" Kate asked

"Sure thing Babe" He said giving a peck on the lips

"What was that for?" Kate asked

"For just being my girlfriend" Adam smiled

"Well in that case" Kate said attaching her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. Adam's back was to the bed, so Kate started to move him backwards so that he was lying back on the bed and she laid on top of him. It was getting more intense than it had ever been. But like clockwork, Nathan arrived at the door.

"Not in my house" Nathan said. The two quickly broke apart; Adam almost fell off the bed because Nathan had scared him.

"Sorry Dad" Kate said standing up and walking over to the mirror to straighten herself out.

"I know I haven't enforced this rule, but when nobodies home Adam is not to be up here"

"Dad" Kate whined

"You know the rules"

"Fine, go have a fun night on your Date" Kate said and Nathan exited the room. Kate started franticly searching the room.

"What are you doing babe?" Adam asked

"Looking for cameras"

"Why?"

"Because he always knows"

"That's because he is your Dad and he knew I was upstairs"

"Damn, guess you'll have to start using the window" Kate said Adam just laughed

* * *

Haley just looked around in amazement at the area where Nathan had picked out for there wedding.

"Nathan this is amazing" Haley said

"I thought you might like it" Nathan said it was on at a beautiful church they stood in.

"It's prefect!"

"Good because I booked it for three weeks today"

"Three weeks?"

"I know we're supposed to pick the date together, but it's the day I first noticed you" Nathan said

"You remember that?"

"Yes I do"

"Three weeks is so soon"

"I'm sure we can handle it"

"There's something else we're going to half to handle"

"What?"

"Feeding me I'm starving"

"If you follow me I'll show you to our table"

"Table?"

"Yes the church has a partner the can cater the wedding, and they have samples for us to try"

"You really thought of everything"

"I'm sort of a big deal in Tree Hill"

"You're a big deal to me" Haley said

"And why is that?"

"Well you're the father of my children"

"I am, we made a great child didn't we"

"I'm pretty sure, she's great all on her own" Haley was slightly discouraged to tell Nathan since he just ignored when she said children

"God I love you" Nathan said

"I know"

"Slightly conceded" Nathan said

"Didn't you know I'm kind of a big deal"

"No, never even crossed my mind"

"Nathan"

"So about this wedding, purple flowers scattered throughout the church?" Nathan asked

"That sounds good"

"And at the reception we should have pictures from when we were young, and ones of Kate and us"

"Okay"

"And I think I'm going to ask Luke to be my best man"

"Okay"

"Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"Who you want as maid of honor?"

"I'm stuck between Brooke and Kate"

"Pick Kate"

"Why?"

"I think it would be good for, but have Brooke in your Bridal party to plan the stuff Kate can't"

"Sound good, Nate. I have-"

"And I think I might get Adam to be part of the men side, and I was thinking Uncle Cooper"

"Awesome"

"So Kate and Brooke and?"

"Maybe Peyton"

"Oh sounds good"

"Nathan"

"I'm so happy to be marry you I can't wait until it's official and we can start making babies"

"About that"

"What you can't have children anymore? It's okay Hales we can always adopt"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it? You don't like what I have planned?"

"No"

"Hales what is it?"

"It's just"

"You're leaving?"

"No I'm not I don't plan on it"

"Then spit on it already!" Nathan said

"Well… um…. I don't know"

"Don't know what?" Nathan asked curiously

"It's about this morning"

'Are you sick?"

"No, but it might happen again from time to time"

"I'll get the best doctor to check you out"

"Nathan Shut up and let me finish"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited I can call you my wife in three weeks"

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, shutting up now"

"_I'm Pregnant_"

"What?"

"I found out this morning"

"Is that why you ran out?"

"Yeah I wanted to make sure before I mentioned anything"

"Have you been to the Doctors yet?"

"No I'm going in a couple of days and I want you there"

"It's so _sudden_"

'I know"

"That's why you said children before and maybe sooner than you think"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Kate was in earshot then"

"Haley James I love you and I love the child you're carrying"

"Nathan Scott I'm so glad you're the _father of my children"_ Haley said as Nathan leaned across the table and captured her lips with his.

"Oh and I'm giving Adam the old apartment"

"Why?"

"Because his parents are moving closer to his sisters and he doesn't want to leave Kate"

"So his parents are okay with it?"

"Yes, I talked to them after I spoke to him and they've agreed to pay me rent until he graduates and give him money for food and stuff"

"Have you told Kate yet?"

"Nah, I figured he would"

"You're a great man Nathan"

"Thanks Haley, You're the mother of all of my children I'm so _excited to have a little kid around_ again I miss it"

"You want someone that you can do everything for and they think your some kind of god?"

"Exactly"

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ So Kate wants more attention from Haley, Haley's PREGNANT, NATHAN COULDN'T shut up about the wedding long enough to listen to her and Adam's moving into the old apartment good chapter? Let me know?_

_What Sex of the baby should it be? And who do you want to come to the wedding? And Baby Names? Let me know_

_Haley Elizabeth James_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill_

_Thank you all for your reviews I'm sorry its been so long, I just started my senior year and School is crazy and I really need good grades this year for university, but I promise I am not giving up on this story! I PROMISE UPDATES! You all are amazing!_

**Pregnancy's Have Teen's running

* * *

**

It was later the same evening when Haley and Nathan arrived home.

"Off to bed with you Haley James, I need that Baby to be healthy" Nathan said

"I hear a movie playing" Haley said the two walked into the living room to find Kate curled up in her snuggie with her head resting on Adam's lap, she was fast asleep. Adam on the other hand was just drifting off to sleep. "Isn't this just too cute" Haley said pulling out her IPhone and took a picture.

"You're such a Mom" Nathan said

"They were watching the notebook. Remember when I convinced you to watch that?" Haley asked

"If I recall correctly it ended up in Kate"

"It did not"

"Yes Haley it did, just be thankful I put the no Adam in bedroom when no one is home rule in affect"

"What are we going to do about these two?" Haley asked

"Watch" Nathan said walking over to Adam. "Adam" he said giving him a tap

"Does Allie remember?" Adam asked as he was jolted out of sleep

"Adam you can sleep here tonight, go back to sleep" Haley said covering him up with a blanket.

"Haley" Nathan said

"They're both asleep on the couch, anyways aren't you the one that said waking Kate up is a dead wish?"

"This once"

"Let's go to bed" Haley said taking his hand and off the master bedroom they went. Haley was up early the next morning, she came downstairs to see that Adam had laid down beside Kate and wrapped his arms around her; once again Haley snapped a photo of them.

"Hales, stop taking pictures of them sleeping"

"It's so cute"

"Kate will murder you if you show anyone"

"Oh she's feisty am I?"

"How's my baby?"

"I'm pretty good"

"Haley"

"I feel fine, the baby is fine"

"And when do you go to the doctors?"

"In a few weeks"

"Okay"

"We have a wedding to plan mister"

"How much cheaper would eloping be?"

"A lot, but don't you worry I can pay for this wedding with my tour money"

When Kate woke up she didn't even notice she was on the couch or that Adam was beside her she just got up and walked to her bedroom and changed her clothes. A few minutes later she came back downstairs. Finally noticing Adam on the couch, she realized they must have fallen asleep.

"Morning sleepy head" Haley said

"Was I?" Kate asked finally figuring out she was on the couch

"Yes" Haley replied

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because you sleep like a rock and are too long to carry" Nathan said walking into the kitchen

"Thanks Dad, really feeling the love"

"No problem squirt, could you go wake sleeping beauty?" Nathan asked

"Sleeping beauty aha, more like prince charming" Kate laughed and went to wake up Adam.

"Just go" Nathan said

"I still can get over how you treat her like a best friend" Haley said

"It's like that most of the time she's a good kid, brought up with the right rules."

"Nice work Daddy"

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl"

"I want both"

"What?"

"I want a girl and a boy"

"We have a girl"

"I want a little girl to dress up in cute little dresses"

"Our son is not wearing sweater vests of footy pajamas"

"Are you sure it's a boy?"

"It be nice you know"

"Yeah, can you get Kate to meet me at Tric in an hour I have an idea" Haley said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Sure thing, Hales"

* * *

Kate walked into Tric looking around for Haley. For some reason her Dad had told her Haley wanted to meet her here. Weird, Kate thought they'd be spending time together. Why Tric there is nothing special about Tric, its just Tric.

"There you are" Haley said walking over to Kate

"Hey" Kate replied.

"So Peyton needs some extra help here at Tric and I though you love to help" Haley said

"You're kidding right?" Kate asked

"Yep, come with me" Haley said motioning toward Red Bedroom Records

"Why are we going in here?" Kate asked

"Well your Dad said you're really talented, and I though we could record a song" Haley said

"I can't record"

"Yeah you can, Peyton gave me the studio for the entire day"

"It's going to change my life"

"Kate you deserve to hear how good you are"

"But it doesn't mean I have to make a whole record right?"

"Nope, just one song"

"I guess that be pretty cool"

"What instruments can you play?"

"Guitar, piano, and drums"

"That's great it means you can back your track"

"Back my track huh?"

"You can play those instruments in your song"

"Oh okay"

"Now I have this song I wrote a long time ago I think you might like to sing"

"Um.."

"This is how it goes" Haley said before she started to sing the song, it had a real slow feel to it.

_Oh no, oh no, oh  
They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby, give me one last hug_

_There's a dream that I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
And when you hold my hand then I understand  
That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me_

_It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, boy  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so_

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_I got my favorite guy  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?_

_There's a moment I've been chasing  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
By taking a chance and more, oh no, because_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, boy  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so_

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so_

_Take my hand, let's just dance  
Watch my feet, follow me  
Don't be scared, girl, I'm here  
If you didn't know, this is love_

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing  
I am here, right here, I'll never let you go  
Don't shed a tear whenever you need me  
I'll be here, I'll never let you go_

_Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go_

Kate didn't love the song; it just wasn't really her style. It was to slow for her; she likes more upbeat songs and less piano more guitar. How could she tell Haley that she didn't like it? Kate preferred to write her own songs, because even though the song related to her life it wasn't her.

"What you think?" Haley asked

"Well… Um…" Kate paused

"You're speechless?" Haley asked

"Don't hate me" Kate said

"I could never"

"Okay, well that song isn't my style"

"Oh okay, I have a couple more you might like" Haley said looking down

"Actually I have a song that I've been working on for a while can I show it to you?" Kate asked

"You write your own songs?"

"Yeah, for like ever"

"You should of said something"

"You wanted to show me that song and I want to show you my song"

"Okay let here this!" Haley said. Kate picked up one of the electric guitars and plugged it into the amp and played a really catchy opening hook then she started to sing.

_Woo!_

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'_

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_

_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_

That song wasn't just any song; it was a song straight from Kate's heart. Haley was so proud to be a mother of this beautiful talented young woman.

"Is it about Adam?" Haley asked

"Yeah, you could tell?"

"Just a tiny bit, it was well done. I can't wait to see how it sounds with a back track"

"Thanks, it kind of just came to me one night"

"That's the trick to music, you can't just write a hit it has to be something that is just in the moment"

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat in the living room watching TV later that day. Haley head laying on Nathan's lap.

"Should we tell Kate about to baby?" Haley asked

"Or would you like to wait till after the wedding to tell her?" Nathan asked

"No, its better to tell her now" Haley argued

"If you really seem it's necessary for us to"

"Nathan, I just want her to feel apart of this" Haley said

"She is, it's just. You two are on really good terms at the moment I don't want to change that" Nathan stated

"I think it be better for our relationship if we told her. If we don't won't she be upset when she finds out?"

"Hales, we can tell her it just I'm not sure how she's going to react"

"She told me before she wanted a sibling"

"I know she has always I just think if we wait"

"Nathan were telling her there is no use arguing with a pregnant woman"

"Fine we can tell her when she gets home"

"I love you" Haley said

"Whatever" Nathan said jokingly, Haley began to pout. "I love you too" Nathan said

"I'm going to make something to eat" Haley said leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night "She'll be home any minute are you excited to tell her?" Haley asked

"Your mood swings are worst this time than last" Nathan muttered

"Shut up!" Haley whacked him

"Abuse!" Nathan yelled Haley gave him a look "Just kidding" they heard the front door open.

"Hey Parental's" Kate said joining them in the kitchen.

"Hey Squirt" Nathan said. Meanwhile Haley was stuffing her face.

"You eat a lot Mom" Kate stated

"Kate!" Nathan scolded

"It's okay Nate, I do and there is a little reason why" Haley said

"You're not secretly eating all our food?"

"No" Nathan said

"Then what?"

"Well, you know how there is three of us?" Haley asked

"Yeah"

"There is going to be… you tell her" Nathan said

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant" Haley said

"WHAT!"

"Your mother is pregnant" Nathan said

"How?"

"Do you want me to explain" Haley said

"God No, I just need some time" Kate said before grabbing her jacket and heading for the door

"Kate wait" Nathan said catching up to her

"What?" Kate asked

"You should stay and talk with us" Nathan firmly said

"Dad you don't get it"

"Get what?"

"That I'm sixteen and going to be a big sister!"

"Lucas was in the same boat as you"

"Honestly do the whatever the hell you want I'm going out for awhile don't wait up"

_

* * *

A/N: I know it's not very long but I felt like that was a good spot to end the chapter, I promise next chapter you will all find out Naley's baby/babies sex, and actual wedding planning. Kate and Adam discussing the baby. Kate asks Lucas and Something like that :P Can't give away every thing _

_Also I have started a New Story it's Called __**Shark in the Water **__check it out, because I really think y'all like it! Its about Nathan and Haley!_

_Songs used are Never Let You Go- Justin Bieber and He Could Be The One- Hannah Montana. Honestly I'm not a huge fan of either music it just fit with the characters at the time so I figured it would work_

_Review with thoughts_

_Haley Elizabeth James_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. So you probably all hate me for not updating, I am so sorry and feel really bad schools been a lot of work and I haven't had a lot of time so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wrote it this morning in my free time I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 27: I'll be There for You**

* * *

Kate sat down in the middle of the river court, she couldn't believe it she was going to be a big sister. The shock had worn off she felt really bad about how she reacted. Haley and she had just made another break through and she just freaked out. It wasn't the way to handle to situation. So Kate had come to the river court to think, she just wanted to be alone and think. And finally after an hour she finally realized its great she can be the big sister she always wanted to be. Kate got up and walked home, she walked in the front door and went to go up to her room. She looked and saw a light still on, she looked at the couch and saw her dad and Haley curled up fast asleep. It made her smile seeing her Dad so happy. Kate went upstairs and went to sleep it had been a long day.

Haley woke up around seven in the morning to realize that they all to be at school in an hour, she walked into the kitchen after waking up and saw a card on the table, along with breakfast already made.

* * *

"_I'm sorry for the way I acted, I hope this helps. Anyways Congrats and whatever else you say for things like these. I'm super excited to be a big sister, but if I get stuck babysitting that's 20 dollars an hour. I love you both. Okay well enjoy your breakfast. _

_-From Kaitlyn J. Scott"_

* * *

Haley felt so much better after reading the card Kate had made, it sounded exactly like Kate the whole joking around but them serious.

"Nathan, she's okay with it" Haley told Nathan when he joined her in the kitchen.

"I told you it would just take some time" Nathan said

"You we're right"

"Oh look breakfasts" Nathan said when he noticed the plate of pancakes and eggs.

"She's a great girl" Haley said

* * *

Kate was upstairs getting ready for school, she had had a shower after making breakfast and now she was getting dressed for school. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a baby blue v neck and a white scarf. Once she finished getting ready she made her ascend downstairs into the kitchen.

"Thank you" Haley told Kate

"I was being childish, I owed you too" Kate replied

"Are you sure you're sixteen and not twenty six?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm going to school see you both there" Kate said grabbing an apple and heading for the door.

"Don't forget we have a fitting at Brooke's tonight for the wedding" Haley reminded Kate

"At five?" Kate asked

"Yes"

"I'll be there" Kate said before she left the house. Kate felt better about how she reacted after apologizing and now all she wanted to do was see her boyfriend. She missed him, even though she could have gone and seen him last night. She walked over to his car and got in.

* * *

"Hey Babe" Adam said

"Hey Sweet Cheeks" Kate replied

"How was your night?"

"Eventful"

"What do you mean by eventful?"

"Haley's pregnant"

"Whoa"

"I know"

"Congrats?" Adam questioned

"Thanks, can we go to the docks before school?" Kate asked

"Yeah we've got about a half an hour until school starts we can do whatever you want" Adam said putting the car in drive and heading down to the docks. Once they reached the docks Adam went to get out of his car when Kate pulled him back into the car and kissed him gently. He accepted the kiss within an instant. When they both need air, they took a break.

"Can you set your alarm on your phone for seven fifty five?" Kate asked

"I sure can" Adam said setting his phone alarm, Kate moved herself into the backseat and Adam followed. "You don't want anyone to see?" Adam asked

"No I'm just private" Kate said

"Your mine" Adam said bring his lips to hers. They made out until Adam's alarm went off meaning it was time for school. "You're great you know that?" Adam asked Kate.

"I try" Kate blushed; Adam started his car and drove them to School.

"The highlight of my day is seeing you" Adam said

"You're so sweet" Kate told Adam. The two arrived at school and walked hand and hand to Kate's locker.

"I've never been an older sibling, but I can tell you having a sibling is great" Adam told Kate.

"I finally get to have a sibling, and I have two parents and the most perfect boyfriend life is great" Kate said.

"God I could kiss you right now" Adam said, bell rings. "Guess I'll have to wait till later" Adam frowned

"Walk me to calculus?" Kate asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Adam smiled and the two walked down the hallway.

* * *

Over the next two weeks in preparation for the wedding, there were lots fittings of dresses and tuxes. Food tastings, church tours and so on. Today was Haley's doctor's appointment, Haley and Nathan sat in the office waiting to go in.

"Hales I'm so excited" Nathan said

"Excited for what?" Haley asked

"The wedding is only four days away and today we get to see our lovely baby" Nathan said

"Yes, me too" Haley smiled

"Kate has really taken to this whole older sister thing and maid of honour" Nathan said

"You said she would" Haley told Nathan

"Haley James?" The receptionist called

"Yes?" Haley asked

"The doctor will see you now" The receptionist said, Nathan and Haley got up and walked into the exam room. And Doctor Greene walked in.

"Hello Haley, Nathan" Doctor Greene said

"Hi Doctor Greene" Haley said

"So from last time your about three months along now" The doctor said

"I believe so"

"Okay let's do your first ultrasound to see" The doctor said pulling the cart over and starting

"Doc, can we tell the sex of the baby yet?" Nathan asked

"Well, let's take a look and I'll let you know" the Doctor began. You could hear two heart beats which caught them off guard. "Well first off it look like you have twins"

"Twins?" Haley exclaimed

"Twins" the doctor replied

"We wanted twins" Nathan said

"And you wanted to know the sex of them?" the doctor asked

"If we can" Haley said.

"Well from what I can see at the moment, I think the one on the top is a girl I believe." The doctor started to explain

"A girl" Nathan said

"And I believe the other one is a boy" the doctor said.

"Hales, a girl and a boy just what we wanted" Nathan said with a great big smile.

"Now you two have a daughter correct?" the Doctor asked

"Yes, Kate" Haley said

"And Kaitlyn is sixteen?"

"Yes…" Nathan replied

"Haley you need to know that when you had Kate your body recovered a lot easier since you were younger and complications are more likely at your age now"

"Oh Okay" Haley replied

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything I just want to make sure your aware"

"Yes I understand, it's better to be informed" Haley said

"Thanks Doctor Greene" Nathan said.

* * *

The two left the Doctors office together, once in the car Haley started to cry.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Complications" Haley said in between tears

"Haley James, don't even worry about that. With Kate you were in a car accident and survived. Nothing is going to happen to double trouble" Nathan said

"But at my age there more common to happen" Haley cried

"Haley, you're going to be fine don't even worry about it" Nathan said

"Thanks Nate"

"I'll do anything for my love" Nathan said.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay so I know this is super short but I got a laptop for Christmas and have taken it everywhere and slowly but surely am I writing new chapters for everything. It's been since September and I feel really bad Schools crazy and I have a job so it doesn't leave me a lot of time, but this holiday I promise to write as much as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the sex of naley's baby Kate coming to terms with being a big sister, so Adam of course. Any Ideas about the wedding? Its going to be the next chapter.

_-Haley Elizabeth James _


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. I am back! And this is the chapter you've all be waiting for!_

**Chapter 28: The Wedding**

**

* * *

**

Kate peeked through the door she saw her mother standing in the room with a beautiful white wedding gown on that Brooke had designed. Kate had to admit her mother looked stunning on this particular day, okay so what Kate was thinking that she was the luckiest girl on the planet. She had her mom and her dad and they were getting married. Married. MARRIED! It was like a fairy tale; Kate had only dreamt of this moment her whole life. Today was the day, the day her mother and father would be married in holy matrimony. Kate loved the idea of weddings, she had been to her fair share of them; Brooke's when she was seven as the flower girl of course, Lucas' and Peyton's when she was eight, and Mouth's and Millie's when she was twelve. She loved weddings, and today's was even more special. Since her mom asked her to be the maid of honour. Kate flashed back to the day her mom asked her.

_

* * *

_

Kate was sitting on the couch watching a movie, it was some romantic comedy. Haley walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"_Hey Kate" Haley said_

"_Hey Mom" Kate remembered not looking up still watching the movie_

"_I was thinking about the wedding" Haley stated. Kate paused the movie and looked over the Haley._

"_Yeah, what about it?" Kate asked_

"_Just looking at my bride's maids and such" Haley said_

"_Me, Brooke and Peyton?" Kate asked_

"_Actually just one in particular" Haley replied_

"_Yeah" Kate said_

"_I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour." Haley asked. Haley watched Kate's jaw drop. Kate was speechless. "Because I feel that we've gotten a lot closer as mother and daughter and I feel like you're the one person who gets me" Haley continued _

"_Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "Wait why me?" Kate asked a second late_

"_You're the only person I feel that will do the best job as maid of honour than anyone else" Haley told Kate._

* * *

Kate smiled at the thought, and walked into the room. Haley was standing in front of the mirror.

"Mom you look great" Kate spoke

"Thank you my gorgeous daughter" Haley replied when she turned around to saw her daughter. Haley look over how gorgeous her daughter looked, her hair was softly curled into an up-do. Her face perfectly smiling, and the dress she had let Kate pick out was prefect on her. It was a light shade of baby blue which brought out the colour in her eyes. Four months ago Haley couldn't believe she knew nothing about this lovely daughter of hers, and now she knew a hell of a lot more.

"This isn't about me; it's all about you today" Kate rebutted.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never imagined this wedding ever happening, or even knowing you" Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry you'll ruin your makeup" Kate said going over to comfort her.

"It just it's my wildest dream" Haley said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's like an unreal fairy tale" Kate said as tears started to well up in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry" Haley said

"It's okay" Kate said. They both hugged while crying. Brooke walked in on their little emotional moment.

"Man oh, man both of your makeups is going to have to be redone now" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kate said

"Me too sorry Brooke, we had a bonding moment" Haley replied

"You two are full of bonding moments, but no more crying until after the wedding" Brooke told them as she started to fix their makeup.

* * *

Nathan stood in a black tuxedo, waiting, waiting, and waiting for the wedding to start. He was standing at the front of the church waiting for his beautiful fiancé to walk down the aisle. Over the past seventeen years, since he first met Haley he had been waiting for this moment and now finally it was here. Lucas as his best man, Adam as a groomsman along with his uncle copper, he waited. The music started and with that Peyton walked down the aisle, followed by Brooke, followed by Kate, who looked prefect to her father's eyes, along with Adam of course. As soon as Kate reached the front of the church and took her place. Nathan looked out to the aisle to see Haley looking stunningly gorgeous. In her long white dress that fit her perfectly, her hair perfectly arranged. This was the woman he was going to marry and spend the rest of his life with, finally. Finally she would be his forever, finally his own. Haley was walked to the front of the church by her father. Not a sad face in sight at this wedding everyone was so happy.

Haley reached the front of the church, and she handed her bouquet of flowers to Kate. Nathan took her hand and helped her up to where he was standing and the minister started.

"We are gathered here today to witness to bonding of Holy Matrimony between Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Lydia James. I can see from their faces that they are just waiting to be married. Now they have both chosen to do their own vows. Nathan let's start with you" The minister stated

"Haley James. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. You are the mother of my children, the U in us. I am so very much in love with you and have been since the day I laid eyes on you, at the Raven basketball game against Bear Creek. I promise you that this marriage will be the best thing that ever happened to you. I promise to take care of you whenever you need my help. And I promise that I will love you until the day that I die, hopefully after that" Nathan spoke; he looked right into Haley's eyes. Haley was speechless and she had to follow is speech.

"Haley it's now your turn" The minister said

"I was fifteen years old the first day I fell in love with you. Everyone told us our love wouldn't last and for a while I believe them. Now seventeen years of loving you, I can finally love you forever. I can finally be yours; we can be a real family like we've always wanted. I love you with my entire heart, and even more. Love can be painful but this is like a never-ending fairy tale when I am with you. You make my heart skip a beat, you take care of me and I love you." Haley finished. She was about to cry, Nathan just looked into her big brown eyes and fell even more in love, if that is even possible

"Can I have the rings please?" The minister asked. Kate handed a ring to Haley and Lucas handed a ring to Nathan.

"Do Nathan Royal Scott take thee Haley Lydia James to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part" The minister said.

"I do" Nathan said as Haley slipped the ring on Nathan's finger.

"Do you Haley Lydia James take thee Nathan Royal Scott to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part" The minister said.

"I do" Haley said as Nathan slipped the ring on Haley's finger.

"Well that settles it, you may now kiss the bride" The minister smiled

Nathan and Haley shared a long sweet kiss, before breaking it apart. "I now present you ladies and gentlemen. Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott" The minister said as Haley and Nathan walked down the aisle and down to the limo. There was not a dry eye in sight at this wedding all tears full of happiness.

* * *

In the limo on the way to the reception Nathan and Haley sat in the Limo.

"We're married!" Nathan said his arm was around Haley.

"That we are Mr. Scott"

"Mrs. Scott"

"I could get used to that"

"It sucks that your pregnant, you can't drink at the reception"

"I can do other things after the reception"

"And the honeymoon?"

"Kate's going to be there" Haley stated

"So we have night" Nathan smirked

"That we do"

"I love you Mrs. Scott"

"I love you too Mr. Scott"

* * *

Later at the reception questions flooded the happy married couple about Nathan's comment about the mother of his children, and how children is plural, meaning that there has to be more than one.

"The tabloids with know about the twins now" Haley said as she sat down at their table.

"I'm sorry Hales" Nathan said joining her.

"Can I have everyone's attention up here please?" Brooke said into the microphone. Everyone turned. "Well some of us thought we should show all of you how Nathan and Haley's love came to be. So we have a short play for you all" Brooke said. As the curtains opened behind her, and out walked Kate and Adam, Kate had an ugly hat and poncho on. Adam was dressed in Raven's gear.

"Nathan are you going to listen to me?" Kate asked

"I'm opening up my cracker jacks box" Adam replied

"Well, you think you can score your touchdowns and all but I'm math and maths don't care" Kate said

"I play basketball not football, and does English care cause I'm failing at too" Adam replied

"Just focus okay" Kate said. As He continued to play with the Cracker Jack box, until he opened it.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" Adam said slipping a small bracelet on her arm. Kate then stood up.

"Fast forward a couple of months" Kate said

Adam throwing rocking at a window on the stage.

"Are you trying to wake up my parents? That's there room" Kate asked

"Wait, Haley I need to apologize, okay" Adam said

"You should buy them in bulk if you going to hand apology's out that often"

"It's just I don't know how to do this, alright I'm not like you"

"What does that mean?"

"I screw up a lot alright? And being around you I just don't want to be that guy anymore"

"Well who do you want to be Nathan?"

"I want to be somebody who is good enough to be seen with you"

"You should of thought about that last night, you know I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it. And it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you can say or do that's going to surprize me" Adam leans in a kisses Kate. "Except that… you should have done that Nathan" Kate said

"I wanted to" Adam replied

"Yeah" Kate said leaping into Adams arms. "Now we all know my mom and dad shared their fill of fights, so here is the cutest one Aunt Brooke told me about.

"Nathan, your soaked what are you doing?" Kate asked

"I just went for a run to clear my head… I guess this is where I ended up" Adam said, Kate tried to move around him to get passed but, Adam stopped her

"Look Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay?" Adam said looking at Kate with regretful eyes

"It did to me. Clearly you still have feelings for her" Kate said looking up at Adam.

"I saved that picture back when we were still dating. The other ones too you can go back and look. Her web cam hasn't been in her closet for months" Adam said

"Why didn't you tell me that last week?" Kate asked

"Cause I should of deleted those images a long ago; I just felt bad because I didn't do it besides Haley I don't want Peyton. I want you" Adam said

"Is that it?" Kate said looking up at Adam.

"You know my pride says yeah that's it. Just walk away and let Haley deal with the fact that she's threaten by a sexual relationship. But, my heart says just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl, and even if you're going to catch a cold, your ass is going to stand out in the rain, till you convince her to forgive you." Adam said

They both paused "Just come on Hales meet me halfway here" Adam said

"Why should I?" Kate asked

"Because I'm sorry, cause I love you, and because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking I have to kiss you" Adam said

Kate smiled and ran her fingers through her hair "Well if you have to"

"Know you've seen how they got to know each other over tutoring, now see where they grew closer after finding out they were pregnant with me" Kate said walking off stage.

"I'm seventeen I am way too young to be pregnant" Kate yelled

"Hales, we will figure it out I promise"

"What about basketball?" Kate asked

"Where ever you are I am" Adam stated

"I love you Nathan Scott" Kate said

"I love you too" Adam replied

"Hey everyone I hope your enjoying our little show about my mom and dad, now jump forward sixteen years and you see them sitting over there happily married to each other. Well as the maid of honour I'm to give a toast, by standing up in front of you all. So up on our little show, you saw they story of Nathan and Haley Scott. 'You don't chose who you love' someone once told me and its true you find who you love, the person that makes you crazy in love. My parents were lucky enough to fall in love at fifteen. And then they we're able to fine each other after sixteen years. When they look at each other you can see the spark between them. I love them so very much. As a kid I remember the first time my Dad told me about my Mom, he told this elaborate story about how she was this princess of music and she was out spreading the joys of music to the world. He told me how beautiful she was and how I was just like her. Over the years of course I got to know the real reason. But Four months ago when she walked into the café, my views on her changed. That simple story told me an underling problem that any girl at the age of seventeen would do. Hell if I was a mother at that age I would do the same thing. Looking back on that story, the way my father told it. It was like he still loved her every day. Times he'd pretended he moved on but, he hadn't. Ever since the first day he laid eyes on Haley James he wasn't able to resist her. Now as I said before up until four months ago all I knew about my Mom was what I read on the internet. Today I stand before you explaining, that I love her and have always. I am her. In these short months our bond has grown so strong, I tell her everything. I know scary right? But I've built a trust with her. Now I've wanted this family ever since I could remember, and now I have it. To my parents! They will live happily ever after just as the world intended them to do!" Kate said holding up her glass.

Applause rang through the hall; everyone seemed to love Kate's speech. Haley looked up to Kate and smiled, it meant so much to her hearing Kate say that to everyone. Nathan saw his beautiful mature daughter give a speech just like her mother would. Kate walked over to sit back down at her parents table.

"Kate that was…" Haley started to say pausing at the end. "Amazing"

"Thanks, I did it for both of you because you both deserve it so much"

"I loved to so much I might start crying again" Haley started to tear up

"Mrs. Scott don't start crying on me now" Nathan said putting his arm around Haley.

"Don't you think it was amazing too? We made that, and now we have two more that we're going to get to raise together" Haley said

"Kate I was really good, I quite enjoyed both, minus you kissing Adam" Nathan said

"Thank guys, oh like Uncle Lucas' turn" Kate said

"I think everybody knows that Nathan and I got off to a pretty sketchy start. Nathan, mutual hatred sounds about right?" Lucas said. The group laughed "Yeah... You see, and then a funny thing happened. Haley. She showed me that you can find the good in everybody, if you just give them a chance, the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them, until you listen for what's in their hearts. And that's what Haley did for Nathan. That's what we should do for them. So for you sceptics out there, prepare to be surprised. So this is to my brother... and my little sis... in-law, and in love. The last time I made a speech about Nathan and Haley was, well, at Kate's Baby shower. I remember saying "Prepare to be surprised." Well, I have to say even I was surprised. Because, you see, they do something very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody. They give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And that's what true love really is. It's not this fairy tale life that never knows pain. But it's to souls facing it together, and diminishing it with unconditional love, to Nathan and Haley Scott." Lucas said.

"Now I know this isn't my place to have a toast but I wrote this about the time when Haley told me she was pregnant, so I figured I should probably say it, I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would bother a few words from Shakespeare. 'Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same.' I look at Haley and Nathan and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that but they give me hope. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that would be a shame. Because we all could use a little hope, you know? That feeling that everything is going to be okay. And there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So this is to Nathan and Haley. And here's to hope and a love that will not alter" Brooke said.

"Now I wanted to say this when little Haley got pregnant, but I didn't because I was too afraid to. As the father of Haley I have to say is. For those who say they're too young, let me just say: Hell, you can drive at sixteen, go to war at eighteen, you can drink at twenty-one and retire at sixty-five. So how old do you have to be before your love is real? I've waited too long to say that and now that I have think about the love in young people, when is it real? To my daughter Haley and her husband Nathan Scott." Jimmy said

"It is now time for the father daughter dance, Haley if you'd get your father" The MC said. Haley and her father went up for the dance and the song started slowly as the song progressed more father daughters went up. Nathan looked over to Kate and nodded, Kate nodded in an agreement and the two met on the dance floor for a father daughter dance.

As the evening started to draw to a close, guest started to leave. This was the best night of the entire families. Everyone had gotten what they wanted. Kate was smiling, Haley was happy and Nathan finally had the girl of his dreams, it was a good day for a Scott family. As Nathan started to pack up the gifts into his car, he saw an unlikely figure walking his way, he was tall, he was smug, it was someone he thought would never show up. He didn't like this one bit.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Guess what? I'M BACK! And I'm ready to write! This chapter tied up a lot of loose ends with stuff but don't you worry I queen of the twists just you wait and see! Now moving on from my little I'm back speech. What do you all think of my chapter? Was it what you expected? I feel like at the start I was trying to describe everything because at school in a class I'm taking that helps build a story, so I'm hoping you all enjoyed it. Any ideas on who it might be at the end? Guess right and I'll send you a preview for the next chapter. Also any ideas any at all on things to happen with the story line go right ahead and say them I am open to anything.

_-also some of the scenes that Adam and Kate acted out happened in the show, along with Lucas' speech, Brooke's and Haley's Dad's_

_-Haley Elizabeth James_

_P.S its good to be Back, Drop a review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, this chapter is well past due but here it is!_

**Chapter 29: Better than Revenge**

* * *

Lifting largely wrapped gifts with ease into the back of a car Nathan looked over his left shoulder as a tall dark shadow of a man appeared to be approaching him. Each step the unknown man took had Nathan's body tensing dreading the moment when he realized who this man was. Dan Scott, he hated him with every bone in his body. Once Dan had made his way in front of Nathan he reached into his suit pocket and handed him a small wrapped gift.

"What is this?" Nathan asked with force

"It's my wedding gift to you and Haley" Dan spoke calmly

"I don't want it" Nathan replied with anger

"Nathan just take it… please" Dan said with sadness, he wouldn't take the gift back.

"If I take it will you leave me and my family alone?" Nathan questioned

"That gift is all I want to do for you, I shall not bother you until you come to me" Dan looked down at the ground

"I won't come to you, because I am a grown man and I've been fine for sixteen years without you" Nathan spoke harshly

"I know how hard it is to lose a loved one" Dan said still not looking Nathan in the eye.

"You killed the loved one you lost and lied about it for six months don't even try" Nathan was furious now; he understood he had lied about Kate being death but I was for her own protection he couldn't have Dan around changing her life.

"Nathan Honey?" Haley asked as she walked outside looking for Nathan.

"Leave now please, I don't need Haley knowing about you being around" Nathan spoke as he turned around

"Good Bye Nathan, it's too bad about you loss" Dan muttered as he turned and walked away, He promised himself that he would not leave Nathan alone until he was healed.

* * *

_Four months_ had gone by since the wedding; Nathan and Haley were so deeply in love. Kate and Adam's relationship was growing more and more each day. They had recently celebrated their eight month anniversary. The due date of the twins was approaching very fast and that is all everyone could talk about.

"Kate!" Haley frantically screamed from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" Kate darted quickly into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"It's time" Haley clutched he stomach tightly

"Oh shit" Kate muttered to herself, trying to figure out what to do.

"Your fathers at work I need you to drive me to the hospital" Haley told Kate

"Oh okay I'll go grab the keys" Kate ran around the house looking for the keys.

"Ah" Haley held her stomach in extreme pain

"I have the keys let's go" Kate headed for the door with the car keys in her head

"We…. Need the …. Bag….." Haley pause

"How far apart are your contractions?" Kate asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Let's talk about that once you get me to the car" Haley firmly stated.

"Oh crap I have to pack the bag of stuff you'll need" Kate said running around as quick as she could trying to find items that her mother would need. "Okay I'm ready" Kate said as she led Haley out into the garage and into the car. Kate ran around to the other side and got in as she went to put the keys in the car. She heard a soft beep she turned around to see her mother clicking a stop watch.

"Your time was 30 minutes and 54 seconds" Haley said as she reached for the door of the car and got out

"Wait you mean this was all a TEST?" Kate asked as she got out of the driver's seat and ran over to her mother.

"Yeah you've got to be ready if your father isn't home" Haley said

"You mean to say I just ran around freaking out for the past half an hour for a TEST?" Kate said

"Yeah"

"This is unbelievable!" Kate exclaimed loudly walking away from the car slamming the door the garage door as she left. Her mother had just spent the last half an hour testing her to see if you could handle getting her to the hospital, such a Haley thing to do. The past four months had been great for Kate she was really starting to realize how alike her and her mother were. Nathan could never win when they both wanted macaroni and cheese for dinner. The paparazzi was backing off slightly they'd still follow Haley around but not Kate as much. Ever since Kate had recorded a song with Haley that's all they could talk about, and whenever she sang a trick the videos would end up on YouTube with over a million hits.

Haley walked slowly back into the house her large stomach was getting bigger every day, the twins were kickers. Haley would joke to Nathan that maybe they'd be soccer players instead of basketball. Kate was now lying on the couch watching TV. Watching her daughter in an almost what you could call a trance, until the front door opened and Adam walked into the picture, her face lit up instantly, it was the cutest thing.

"I thought you had practise?" Kate wondered why Adam was so early

"I got sent home early, some of the guys aren't keeping up so coach is getting them into shape" Adam smiled

"That coach is a jerk isn't he?" Kate joked

"Oh yeah, so I thought maybe you'd want to go for dinner earlier than we had planned?"

"Sure let me go change and we can go, love" Kate jumped up and ran upstairs to her room, throwing on a pink v-neck with a pair of jeans and a black tailored blazer to finish up the outfit. When she came back down stairs she stay Adam sprawled across the couch watching the game with a cold drink. "Helped yourself eh?" Kate smiled

"You know it…. Actually Haley gave me the pop" Adam joked

"Sure" Kate rolled her eyes, ever since Adam's parents had moved he'd become an even bigger mooch than before. "Don't you have like three cases of pop at your apartment?"

"Speaking of my apartment lets go there" Adam stood up holding the can up to his mouth enjoying one last sip before throwing it perfectly into the recycling can, after he took Kate's hand and led her towards his car.

After Nathan had given Adam the apartment for a reasonable price the two seemed to spend a lot of time there, it was just a nice secluded spot away from all the drama of Tree Hill. The relationship between them was defiantly heating up each time they hung out, as the PDA was down at least in the mind of Lilly. In a way the honeymoon stage of their relationship was more private than before.

While Adam gave Kate a quick kiss on the lips, Kate could feel the feeling as if someone was watching her. The black escalade was across the street again for the third time this week, the tinted windows made it impossible to see who this creep was. Wrapping her arms up around Adam's neck she tried to reach his ear, Adam noticed her struggling and bent down so she could reach. "The escalade over there it's been there three times this week and the Jones don't own one" she whispered, Adam turned his head quick that's when Kate grabbed his face and kissed him. "Don't look that's obvious" she told him after she whispered

"Let me go see if there's actually anyone there" Adam said as he turned and started walking over to the escalade. As he got closer, the window started to roll down. A man in his late fifties was behind the window "Excuse me sir, but I've noticed you've been hanging around in front of my girlfriends house" Adam spoke.

The man had brown hair that was starting to grey spoke his tone seemed familiar to Kate, his face reminded her off her someone she couldn't remember who "Oh I'm sorry for alarming you both, I used to own this house and was just admiring the outside. Those flower beds are quite impressive my wife could never get them that prefect"

"My mom planted them not a week ago" Kate said when Adam motioned for her.

"I'm sorry miss; I didn't mean to scare you. I used to live in this house. Nathan Scott bought it from me about sixteen years ago" he explained

"My dad"

"You're his daughter?" Dan asked

"Yep, I'm Kate"

"Kaitlyn Scott you're so grown up. I remember the day your father bought this house he was so nervous you were crying in his arms, you were quite a handful.

"Thanks and you are?"

"I'm sorry my name is Dan, what is your father doing now?"

"Haven't you heard he is the head coach for the Tree Hill Ravens?"

"I moved out of Tree Hill and just got back, but that's great"

"He worked hard for that job, I'm so glad Whitey gave him the job"

"Whitey still alive? He was my coach back in High School"

"Yeah he retired six months ago"

"Well Kate it's been nice meeting you and your boyfriend but I really must be going"

"I'll let my dad know you stopped by"

"Don't mention it to him; he probably doesn't even remember me"

"I'm sure he does, feel free to stop by and see him anytime. Anyone that sold him this house he'd love to see"

"I might take you up on your offer someday" Dan smirked and walked away. Now he knew Nathan had lied to him about Kate being dead and he sure was not going to stay away now. His granddaughter deserves to know her grandfather there was no way she couldn't. He saw the pureness in her and knew that he could probably convince her into getting to know him.

* * *

_A/N: So it took me longer than I expected to be back on fanfic but I'm back until university starts because I have a wicked course load this year. Anyways I'm sorry guys, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 29 it kind of took that part from season 8 where Haley tested Quinn I found it so funny. Tell me what you think? What will Dan do next?_

_Haley Elizabeth James_

_Also check out my newest story called Haven't Had Enough Tell me if you like it!_


End file.
